A litany at dusk de duskwatcher2153 Traduction
by Isnoname
Summary: Edward est un vampire solitaire chassant en marge de la société. Il rejoint sa famille à Forks, prêt à s'abstenir et il tombe par hasard sur une jeune fille en train de prier. Réussira-t-il à laisser son cœur s'ouvrir? ... Darkward.
1. Le retour de l'enfant prodigue

**A Litany at dusk** de **duskwatcher2153**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**

La fic a été écrite par** duskwatcher 2153 **qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Vous trouverez les liens de l'originale dans mes favoris.

Cette fic est rated **M **pour d'excellentes raisons,

pas seulement pour les lemons mais surtout pour les thèmes adultes qu'elle aborde.

Cette lecture est vivement déconseillée aux mineurs

**- Complète en 34 chapitres -**

* * *

**LA LITANIE DU CREPUSCULE**

**Note de l'auteur : Gardez à l'esprit que le passé d'Edward est totalement différent de celui que l'on connait dans la saga. Edward est un 'vrai vampire' il chasse des hommes et là il va à Forks pour la première fois, pour essayer de réintégrer sa famille, il est torturé et désespéré...**

**...**

**1 - LE RETOUR DE L'ENFANT PRODIGUE**

_Edward_

_Christopher Sloane_

_Chester Smith_

_Duvall Smith_

_Levoyne Sorkin_

_Frank Sterrit_

_Carl Stubbs_

_Frederick Surdyka_

_Alan Swett_

_Roger Swiderski_

_Alfred Sylvia_

_Laurence Symmons_

Une énumération de noms, une liste que je connais par cœur. Je la récite chaque jour au crépuscule, quelquefois par ordre alphabétique, quelquefois chronologiquement, quelquefois aléatoirement. Ça permet à cette liste de ne pas devenir un bredouillement de sons dénués de sens.

Seul le phare de la moto éclairait la route sombre, et je continuais à réciter tandis que la ligne blanche défilait sur l'autoroute. L'incessant ronronnement de la moto emplissait mes oreilles. Le feuillage, de part et d'autre de l'autoroute devenait encore plus sombre depuis qu'il faisait nuit. Cette route traverse des zones peu peuplées et je n'ai pas vu de voitures depuis des kilomètres.

_Peter Tesscini_

_David Troutman_

_Martha Troutman_

_Saul Turetzky_

_Sanford Tyler_

_Hiko Umezawa_

_Victor Uroz_

Tant de noms. Tant de vies. Le vent ébouriffait mes cheveux et j'étais reconnaissant que les lunettes de soleil protègent mes yeux des moucherons qui apparaissaient à la tombée de la nuit. La trépidation de la moto puissante entre mes jambes accentuait le rythme insistant de la liste. C'était une Harley Davidson Night Rod et j'étais dessus depuis des jours.

Je trouvais plus facile d'énumérer cette liste si je voyageais comme je le faisais actuellement. D'une certaine façon égrener les noms au fil des kilomètres rendait cela plus facile à supporter. Comme si je les laissais derrière moi, et pouvais repartir en arrière comme la personne que j'avais été il y a longtemps.

J'approchais de la fin de mon énumération lorsque je tournais dans le chemin de terre bien caché. C'était juste comme Emmett me l'avait décrit. Je rentrais à la maison, une maison que je n'avais jamais vue avant. J'étais agité car je ne savais pas si ce serait une maison pour moi ou si c'était juste la maison de ma famille.

En remontant la longue allée, je vis la lumière dorée accueillante briller par les fenêtres. C'était encore une maison spectaculaire, contemporaine, moderne avec beaucoup de murs en verre, située dans une clairière dominée par six énormes pins. Les ombres sous les arbres s'obscurcissaient rapidement tandis que du crépuscule on passait à la nuit, les arbres étaient aussi sinistres que la maison était accueillante.

J'arrêtai la moto. Je l'éteignis et la mis sur la béquille. Baissant la tête et serrant mon poing ganté sur ma jambe vêtue de cuir, j'ouvris mon esprit. Je percevais le ténor de six voix différentes ; ils étaient tous là. Chaque voix avait sa propre tonalité et leur ensemble était comme entendre ma chanson préférée des années passées. Je scannai leurs pensées et entendis mon nom en chacune d'elles. Cependant seuls Esmée et Carlisle venaient m'accueillir. Ce devait être dû à Alice et je sentis un sentiment de gratitude à son égard. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était éviter que mon retour soit un prétexte heureux pour fêter des retrouvailles.

Je retirai mes lunettes de soleil et les rangeai dans la sacoche accrochée à l'arrière de la moto. Je dégrippai les gants en cuir doigt après doigt et les secouai. J'avais roulé pendant quarante-huit heures sans arrêt. Je n'étais pas fatigué, je n'avais pas ce luxe mais j'étais épuisé. Epuisé par ma vie et où elle m'avait menée. Maintenant elle m'avait amenée ici. Le mouton était rentré au bercail. Le fils prodigue était de retour.

Esmée et Carlisle m'attendaient à la porte tandis que je grimpai les marches. Esmée m'attira tout de suite dans ses bras, sa pâle beauté irradiait la bienvenue et le réconfort. "Si contente que tu sois là," murmura-t-elle. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et je penchai ma tête pour sentir ses cheveux sur mon visage. Elle était fraîche et rigide sous mes mains contrairement à mes victimes. Je fermai les yeux et me souvins que la dernière fois que j'avais été touché par l'affection c'était il y avait plus de quatorze ans. Esmée mit des mots sur ce que je pensais. "Ça fait trop longtemps."

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais eu de relation d'un genre quelconque. J'avais erré à travers l'Amérique du Nord tellement longtemps. Toujours me déplaçant, n'allant jamais nulle part, j'avais été le nomade par excellence. J'étais allé partout comme une feuille poussée au gré des courants de la rivière. Je me nourrissais lorsque la soif devenait trop forte et j'étais prudent dans le choix de mes victimes. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'au mois dernier et à présent je me questionnais sur mon existence et son but qui n'était que vengeance.

Esmée recula et posa sa main sur mon visage, sans doute pour remarquer la noirceur et les cernes sous mes yeux. "Tu ne t'es pas nourri." Ce n'était pas une question.

Je posai ma main sur les siennes et souris à son inquiétude maternelle. Il y a des années j'aurai rejeté toutes ses préoccupations comme une intrusion inutile dans ma vie mais à présent je le prenais pour le signe d'affection que c'était.

"Non." Je ne voulais pas arriver sur le seuil de Carlisle avec les yeux cramoisis. Je le respectais trop pour afficher mes choix.

Regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Esmée je rencontrais les yeux dorés de Carlisle. Il est mon créateur et mon père de toutes les façons qui comptent. Esmée recula tandis que Carlisle s'avançait. Je me sentis comme si j'étais au bord d'un gouffre profond et quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, c'était comme s'il m'avait tiré loin du bord de la falaise. Je commençai à trembler fortement à cause des émotions qui ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer, le désespoir, la tristesse, la honte, le soulagement d'être bien accueilli, l'amour pour son esprit clair et aimant et le sentiment écrasant de perte. Je fermai les yeux et posai ma tête sur son épaule, avec presque les larmes aux yeux et un sentiment de paradis que je ressentais dans ses bras. Je devais ma vie à cet homme et bien plus encore et je l'avais remboursé de façon déplorable. Pourtant chaque fois que je lui demandai quelque chose il me donnait tout ce dont j'avais besoin, sans contrainte et avec les deux mains tendues. Je ne méritai pas d'avoir Carlisle dans ma vie et malheureusement j'en étais conscient. "Puis-je rester ici un moment?" murmurai-je sans lever la tête.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et je sentis sa main caresser ma tête. "Evidemment, nous sommes ta famille."

Esmée toucha mon dos. "Ta place est avec nous."

Je déglutis difficilement essayant de contrôler mes émotions. Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai ou non. Un son étouffé m'échappa avant que je retrouve ma maîtrise. La seule chose que je savais de façon certaine c'est que je ne pouvais plus vivre ma vie de la façon dont je l'avais vécue pendant une grande partie de ces soixante-dix ans.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie pour moi de vous entendre dire cela," étouffai-je. Je n'en pouvais plus de la mort et de la violence. Avant j'avais toujours justifié mon existence rationnellement en disant que je ne sélectionnais que des monstres, j'étais prêt à admettre que je n'étais pas bon pour jouer à Dieu, j'étais prêt à admettre que le monde n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. J'étais prêt à capituler.

"Oh mon fils," murmura Carlisle ses bras me serrèrent encore plus fort. Ses pensées retournaient en arrière, au moment où il m'avait transformé et à nos premières années ensemble, les moments que nous avions passés à voyager et à vivre ensemble apprenant à nous connaître. J'étais revenu pour vivre comme lui plusieurs fois pendant ces soixante-dix ans mais à chaque fois, après des mois ou des années, j'avais voulais partir à nouveau juste pour régler des injustices dans le monde comme si c'était à moi de le faire. Je ne me raccrochais plus à ce prétexte maintenant.

"Merci," dis-je doucement en tenant toujours Carlisle. Ma poitrine semblait s'ouvrir de gratitude et de soulagement. J'étais à la croisée des chemins de ma vie, et j'avais envie de la patiente sagesse de Carlisle pour m'aider à remettre un certain ordre dans cette pagaille que j'avais fait de ma réalité. S'il me rejetait je n'avais plus nulle part ailleurs où aller et cette pensée me terrifiait.

Carlisle me relâcha et je m'éloignai à contrecœur. Esmée me prit par la main et sourit, m'accompagnant à l'intérieur. "Nous avons une chambre pour toi. Peu importe où nous vivons, il y a toujours une chambre pour toi."

J'hésitai mais Carlisle plaça une main sur mon épaule. Ses pensées étaient claires et compatissantes comme toujours. _Vas-y, nous parlerons plus tard. _

"Merci," murmurai-je de nouveau laissant Esmée me guider.

Elle se tourna vers moi tandis que nous montions l'escalier élégant en chrome et bois. "Tes frères et sœurs voulaient te saluer mais Alice a vu que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps."

Je hochai la tête tandis que nous pénétrions dans le hall. "S'il te plait remercie-les, mais..." Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase. Je ne pouvais pas gérer leur délicatesse et leur acceptation. Je les aimais mais je me sentais indigne de leur amour et voir tout ça dans leur yeux me ferait sentir seulement plus exclu. J'avais désespérément besoin d'un moment de silence et de paix.

La chambre au bout du couloir était grande et avait une énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur une prairie, il y avait aussi un ruisseau qui disparaissait rapidement dans la noirceur de la nuit. Les meubles étaient peu nombreux : un canapé en cuir noir, un bureau, une stéréo avec une petite collection de cd, un écran plat. "J'espère que ça te plait." Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par l'inquiétude, elle voyait quelque chose de détraqué en moi, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant et ça l'inquiétait.

"C'est plus que ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter." Je me serais contenté d'un trou au sous-sol.

"Il y a un piano en bas. Peut-être viendras-tu jouer...?" Elle sourit d'espoir. Esmée se sentait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle avait toute sa famille autour d'elle. Elle était le cœur de la famille Cullen et sa joie c'était de nous voir tous ensemble.

"Esmée je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Peut-être plus tard," dis-je sentant ma gorge se resserrer. Je détestais la décevoir mais actuellement je ne pouvais pas faire face à ma famille. Je retombai soudainement dans la profondeur de mon épuisement. J'étais las jusqu'aux os et l'idée d'être seul dans cette chambre tranquille m'appelait irrésistiblement.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle en embrassant ma joue. "Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut." S'arrêtant près de la porte elle me regarda dans les yeux essayant de me montrer sa sincérité. "Bienvenu à la maison Edward. Vraiment, bienvenu à la maison." La porte se referma doucement derrière elle tandis qu'elle me laissait seul.

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et regardait autour de moi. Il y avait un placard et une salle de bain à droite. Je m'avançai près des portes à la française qui s'ouvraient sur la prairie sombre en bas, les poussai et sentis la bonne odeur des forêts environnantes. La nouvelle lune se levait à l'est. Au-dessous de moi, Rosalie quittait la maison martelant le sol comme une amazone. Emmett arriva, courant après elle et il murmurait à son oreille tandis que sa main glissait sur son cul. "Peut-être bien qu'Edward n'est pas tout seul à vouloir être tranquille. Peut-être que nous pouvons être seuls ... ensemble," suggéra-t-il doucement. Elle lui donna un coup joueur sur le torse et repartit dans sa course.

Il regarda vers la maison et ses yeux me trouvèrent immanquablement. "Mon frère," murmura-t-il sachant que je l'entendais. Avec un coup de poing il frappa sa poitrine à l'endroit où son cœur serait puis il me montra du doigt en un geste d'affection filiale. Je souris et fis le même geste.

"Emmett!" l'appela Rose quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, les mains sur ses hanches.

Il sourit et dit : "A plus tard." Il la rattrapa et l'attrapa, la fit tourner autour de lui avant de la reposer sur ses pieds. Ensemble ils filèrent loin, en franchissant la rivière d'un seul bond et disparaissant au-delà de la forêt. J'entendis encore leurs rires après qu'ils aient disparu.

Leur proximité et leur familiarité me frappa. Je me sentais comme un étranger depuis si longtemps et sans espoir que ça change. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais jamais être un membre de la famille Cullen. J'avais déjà essayé et j'avais échoué, plus d'une fois. C'était moi, c'était toujours moi. Mais la pensée qui faisait grincer mon âme des dents d'angoisse était de savoir si je méritais de faire partie de cette famille. La solitude, le désespoir, la honte contre lesquels je me battais depuis des années m'engloutissaient. Je fermais mon esprit et arrêtais de respirer, arrêtais d'écouter, arrêtais de penser.

**...**

Je restais comme ça pendant trois jours reprenant conscience seulement au crépuscule. Je voulais prendre le temps de me ressaisir et réciter mon énumération de noms avant de retomber directement dans ce trou noir qui m'engloutissait. Je revins à moi à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'Esmée jetait un coup d'œil dans ma chambre mais je restais tranquille et elle repartirait sur la pointe des pieds bientôt. Le souci qu'elle se faisait pour moi me réchauffait mais je n'étais pas prêt. J'étais malade - le cœur complètement brisé et je ne savais pas s'il y avait un remède à ce que j'avais.

J'avais passé la plus grande partie de mon existence à me nourrir de la lie de l'humanité, de violeurs impénitents, de vendeurs de drogue, de bourreaux d'enfants. A chaque vie que je prenais, je savais qu'un autre humain quelque part serait sauvé grâce à mon action. Je pouvais entendre les pensées du diable et me sentir comme si je nettoyais le monde. Je pensais que je faisais justice, à présent je reconnaissais que ce n'était seulement que de la vengeance et ça faisait un monde de différence.

C'était comme si un voile avait été retiré de mes yeux et je pouvais me voir comme un égoïste, le monstre qui se mentait à lui-même et que j'étais.

J'entendis les pensées d'Alice arriver jusqu'à moi avant qu'elle ne monte l'escalier. Elle était en mission pour Esmée et la détermination transparaissait dans ses pensées. C'était malin de la part d'Esmée d'envoyer la seule personne qui pouvait voir quels mots pourraient me convaincre.

_Edward Edward. _La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. S_ors de là, sors de là où que tu sois._

Je soupirai. Ses pensées me montraient qu'elle n'irait nulle part. A contrecœur je m'assis.

Elle était appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, habillée d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt à manches longues. "Il est temps de revenir au monde."

Je frottai mes yeux et la mâchoire. "Bonjour."

Elle entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir près de moi. "On m'a envoyé pour t'emmener chasser. Ordres d'Esmée."

Elle me vit sursauter en entendant le mot chasser. "Dans la forêt," s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

Je hochai la tête. La soif devenait insupportable et il me serait plus facile de l'ignorer si je prenais certaines mesures pour y remédier.

Alice posa son bras autour de mes épaules et pencha sa tête contre la mienne. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu." J'entendis ses pensées. "_Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon homme en fer blanc," _dit-elle en paraphrasant le Magicien d'Oz.

"Je me sens comme lui, tout dur à l'extérieur et creux à l'intérieur."

Elle me sourit avec sympathie et sa main glissa dans mon dos. "Un jour tu seras entier et heureux."

En secouant la tête je tapai sur mon torse. "Pas de cœur."

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et posa sa main sur ma poitrine. "Il est là," chuchota-t-elle. "Tu ne t'en es simplement pas servi. Mais tu peux Edward, tu pourras."

Je la regardai sceptique. "C'est quelque chose que tu as vu?"

Elle recula et secoua la tête. "C'est quelque chose que je sais." Elle se leva et tendit sa main. "Viens."

En bas Jasper nous attendait. "Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous?"

Il gardait ses pensées pour lui mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il voulait être là pour Alice si je devenais un problème.

"Bien sûr, plus on est de fous plus on rit," dis-je sarcastiquement. Super c'est merveilleux d'inspirer la confiance. Jasper avait bien saisi mon état d'esprit et il ne dit rien de plus tandis que nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers la porte.

"Vers où?" demandai-je sondant les forêts qui nous entouraient.

"Vers l'est," décida Alice. "Dirigeons-nous vers le réservoir."

Jasper me regarda de côté, me jaugeant. "Je pense que tu as perdu en rapidité depuis la dernière course que nous avons faite ensemble."

Je lui souris. "Tu voudrais bien."

"Oh oh," un sourire lent s'étira sur son visage. "Ça ressemble à un défi."

"Un défi? Tu veux dire un pari?"

"Eh bien je serai ravi de voir ce qu'on peut faire avec cette moto."

"Et si je gagne?"

"Et **si** tu gagnes," dit-il en soulignant le si, tu auras libre accès à toute ma collection de cd."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Est-ce que ton goût en matière de musique s'est amélioré?"

"Ce sera l'occasion de le découvrir."

"Alors fais attention de les garder," dis-je en partant à toute vitesse.

J'entendais les pensées pétulantes d'Alice derrière moi alors que j'allais de l'avant. _Moi qui ait toujours voulu faire un tour en moto._

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et rit. Elle avait déjà vu que j'allais gagner. Cependant Jasper n'allait pas me laisser la victoire aussi facilement. Il était sur mes talons, nous accélérions encore dans la forêt, passant près des arbres qui devenaient flous à cause de la vitesse.

Une demi-heure plus tard je m'arrêtai au bord de la rivière Hoh. J'entendis Jasper freiner à travers les broussailles. Il s'arrêta un peu loin de moi et me rejoignit en souriant.

"Pourquoi souris-tu?" C'était clair qu'il avait perdu.

"J'espère que tu aimes Keith Urban," dit-il d'une voix trainante.

"Génial." Je roulai des yeux.

Alice nous dépassa, courant du plus vite qu'elle pouvait et elle franchit la rivière dans un arc gracieux. "Suivez-moi!" cria-t-elle sans ralentir.

Jasper et moi redémarrâmes après elle. C'était un plaisir de la regarder courir. Ses petits pieds ne semblaient pas toucher terre. Elle effleurait le sol avec la grâce d'un cerf qui court. Nous voyageâmes à travers la forêt et je sentis mon cœur s'alléger. J'avais oublié combien ces personnes m'avaient manqué et la solitude que je ressentais commença à fondre.

Un peu plus tard nous étions sur le cours supérieur de la rivière du Loup Gris. Jasper leva la tête et renifla le vent. "Ours ou élan?" demanda-t-il.

Nous nous regardâmes Jasper et moi dîmes ensemble, "ours". Il leva son poing en l'air pour un petit jeu de papier ciseau caillou pour désamorcer la dispute, une habitude que nous tenions d'Emmett.

Alice tira sur sa chemise. "Tu oublies," dit-elle en appuyant son doigt sur sa tempe. "Il saura. De toute façon j'étais partante pour un herbivore."

Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas chassé d'ours. J'avais oublié comment atteindre sa jugulaire sans la bouchée de fourrure. Je finis d'aspirer le sang épais et fumé de l'ours, et je roulai sur le dos soutenant ma tête contre le corps qui refroidissait rapidement en enlevant quelques brins de fourrure de ma bouche. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de se nourrir d'humains. Ce ne serait jamais pareil. Ça apaisait la brûlure mais ne la faisait jamais disparaitre. Cet ours avait donné sa vie pour que je survive. Je roulai pour pouvoir toucher son épaule. "Merci," murmurai-je comme je le faisais avec toutes mes victimes, toutes celles qui étaient mortes de mes mains et qui m'avaient permis de vivre.

Serait-ce suffisant? Serai-je enfin prêt et disposé à résister à l'attrait du sang humain définitivement et à vivre comme ma famille le faisait? Je n'avais pas de réponse à cela et ça me faisait peur.

Une odeur dans l'air titilla mon nez. Je me remis sur mes pieds tandis que le vent poussait cet effluve vers moi.

Des humains. Deux. Ils randonnaient, peut-être à deux kilomètres. Je fermai les yeux pour identifier l'odeur. C'était des Asiatiques.

Je rouvris les yeux et Jasper et Alice se tenaient face à moi, une expression méfiante sur leur visage.

"Quoi?" demandai-je avant d'entendre leurs pensées. Il s'étaient approchés très vite dès qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'il y avait des humains dans le coin et ils étaient inquiets que je ne puisse pas me contrôler.

Je secouai la tête, déçu de leur peu de confiance. La connexion que j'avais éprouvée avec eux s'était subitement envolée. Je les dépassai et repartit en direction de la maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient l'expression sur mon visage qui montrait combien j'avais peu confiance en moi.

Le soleil se couchait alors que nous approchions de la limite ouest du parc. Je m'arrêtai au bord de la prairie, éclairée par une lumière dorée alors que les bords de l'ombre des arbres commençait à l'envahir. "Je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici un certain temps avant de rentrer à la maison."

Jasper et Alice se tournèrent vers moi, de l'inquiétude sur leur visage. _Tu es bien sûr?_

Je ris presque, ça devenait ridicule. "Je vous en prie, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de tuer tous les humains que je croise par hasard."

Jasper leva sa main. "Hey mec, je ne voulais pas..."

"Viens," Alice prit la main de Jasper. "Il ira bien."

"Merci pour votre vote de confiance." Je les regardais s'éloigner à travers la prairie.

_Carlisle sera bientôt là, _ m'informa Alice tandis qu'ils disparaissaient sous les arbres.

J'allai au centre de la prairie et m'assis, dans la position classique de la méditation, jambes croisées et mains retournées sur les genoux, je pris une inspiration pour essayer de calmer mon esprit.

Je ne pouvais pas prier mais je pouvais me souvenir. Je murmurai leurs noms avec les yeux clos voyant chacun de leur visage en moi.

_Patrick O'Malley_

_Chester Wainwright_

_Gordon Hatfield_

_Michael Donovan_

_Peter Schoonover_

_James Keller_

_Frank DeMaso_

_Roderic Bergen_

_Susan Morgan_

_Yolanda Jimenez_

_Carlos Corrida_

Je sentis la présence de Carlisle quelque part au milieu de la liste. Il me regardait passivement sous le couvert des arbres environnants tandis que je finissais. Une fois fait je baissais la tête, il vint vers moi et s'assit de la même façon que moi. _Ces noms — Ceux que tu as tués?_

_"_C'est la seule façon que j'ai de les garder vivants quelque part. Je les ai tués. Ne devrais-je pas en assumer la responsabilité?"

_L'église croit que la pénitence sans un changement de comportement ne sert à rien._

"C'est pour ça que je suis là," chuchotai-je. "Je ne veux plus être un ange vengeur. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ce travail."

_Les anges sont des créatures solitaires._

Je ris vainement. "Parle-moi de ça."

_Tu as toujours porté ce fardeau volontiers._

"Je pensais que je faisais ça pour la bonne cause."

_Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé?_

"C'est moi qui ai changé." Je serrai le poings devant mes yeux. La honte menaçait de me submerger. "J'ai réalisé que mes motivations étaient loin d'être pures."

"Comment ça?"

"Je tuais en étant en colère," sifflai-je. Une réminiscence de nausée me submergea. J'avais eu tellement de fierté dans ma soi-disant objectivité. Ça en serait risible si ce n'était pas aussi tragique. Je m'étais représenté comme un justicier et à présent je savais que je n'étais pas meilleur que les criminels que je chassais. Ça avait cessé d'être une question de justice et avait commencé à être mon sentiment personnel de profonde indignation.

"Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé".

J'avais ressassé ça encore et encore dans mon esprit.

"C'était à Détroit, il y a un mois. J'en ai entendu trois. Ils étaient en train de violer et de poignarder une jeune fille. Ils étaient sans pitié, diaboliques, remplis de désir et d'envie de meurtre. Je suis rentré dans la pièce par la fenêtre et j'ai tordu deux de leurs cous immédiatement. J'ai pris le troisième pour me nourrir et ..." Je me relevais d'où j'étais assis et commençai à faire les cent pas, incapable de rester là tellement j'étais dégoûté de moi- même. Je me tenais face aux derniers rayons du soleil. Au-dessus de nos têtes les nuages étaient teintés de rose et de mauve, les couleurs de la fin.

Il attendait.

"C'était juste un garçon," murmurai-je. "Il n'avait pas douze ans. Les deux autres aussi."

Mes mains tremblaient tellement les émotions qui couraient en moi étaient fortes. Je me tournai pour faire face à Carlisle qui resta assis sans bouger, ses mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux dorés me regardaient.

"Il m'a regardé avec son visage d'enfant et je me suis arrêté. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur et je l'ai laissé glisser de mes mains. Il s'est éloigné de moi et a pris son couteau. La fille a gémi quand il s'est dirigé vers elle. Avec désinvolture comme s'il s'agissait d'une ordure il s'est penché et lui a tranché la gorge." Je me détournai une fois encore. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le jugement de Carlisle en face. "Il ne l'a pas fait derrière une porte."

_C'était un tueur._

"C'était un enfant, Carlisle, un enfant!" braillai-je en me retournant pour le regarder. "Je l'ai tué et j'ai bu son sang parce que j'étais en colère contre lui! Il avait offensé mon sens personnel de ce qui est juste et je l'ai tué pour ça_."_

_Pourquoi est-ce différent des autres?_

"Je l'ai fait alors que j'étais en colère. J'ai vécu avec cette image de moi-même : le grand juge impartial qui protège les masses. Et qui va les protéger de moi?"

L'esprit de Carlisle semblait déchiré. Il détestait la violence sous toutes ses formes et pourtant il m'aimait. _Combien de vies ont été sauvées grâce à ce que tu as fait? Combien de mères et de pères, de fils et de filles sont en vie aujourd'hui parce que tu as tué leur assassin potentiel? Allons-nous demander à Alice? _

Je retournai m'asseoir auprès de lui faisant reposer ma tête sur mes bras que j'enroulais autour de mes genoux. "Je suis plus qu'un meurtrier. C'est ce que j'ai réalisé lorsque j'ai laissé son corps tomber de mes mains, j'étais la pire sorte de voleur."

"Je lui ai volé toutes les chances de rédemption. Voilà ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas sauvé de potentielles victimes ; j'ai puni les criminels. Je les attrape au pire moment de leur vie et je les tue leur prenant ainsi toute les chances qu'ils ont d'être sauvés."

_Sauvés?_

"Les gens peuvent changer. Les pêcheurs peuvent être sauvés. La rédemption est toujours une possibilité même si les chances sont défavorables." Je fixai Carlisle en regardant l'obscurité nous entourer. "J'ai pensé cela parce que je connaissais leurs pensées, je connaissais leurs cœurs et je pouvais les juger."

_Une distinction subtile._

"Je ne peux plus être le juge, le jury et l'exécuteur."

_Personne ne te l'a demandé. _

"Je sais." Il fallait que je murmure la suite. C'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur. "Est-ce toujours une excuse pour me livrer à cette soif de sang? Suis-je si faible?"

Il ne pouvait pas me donner de réponse. J'étais dévoré par la culpabilité et la honte. "Il y a des choses que même Dieu ne peut pardonner," citai-je doucement.

Il se releva et je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. "Si c'est le pardon que tu cherches Edward, tu devrais commencer par te pardonner toi-même."

* * *

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé cet Edward?**_

_**La prochaine fois ce sera Bella**_

_**Cette fic est écrite en points de vue alternés**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas... votre avis **__nous__** intéresse...**_


	2. L'ange

**The litany at dusk** de **duskwatcher2153**

**- 2 - **

_Bella_

J'aime l'odeur de l'encens. Lorsque le prêtre marche en balançant son encensoir je respire toujours doucement et laisse le parfum me laver. C'est ma façon d'imaginer à quoi sent le paradis.

J'adore le silence respectueux et étouffé seulement brisé par le prêtre quand il entonne ses phrases en latin. Même les dames aux cheveux blancs qui toussent ou les pleurs soudains des nourrissons qui se débattent dans les bras de leur mère sont une douce musique, celle de l'humanité et cela me rend profondément reconnaissante pour ce lieu sacré.

J'adore ce grand espace haut et la lumière filtrée qui ruisselle à travers les vitraux. Mon église, notre Dame des Eaux, en a un beau au dessus de l'autel aux couleurs rubis, émeraude et saphir. Quand j'aurai récité mon chapelet pendant des heures je regarderai ce vitrail fixement et je me laisserai engloutir par cela jusqu'à ce que j'en sois une partie, j'en serai illuminée intérieurement et l'amour de Dieu me traversera comme le soleil une vitre.

J'aime l'odeur du vieux cuir élimé des prie-Dieu et l'odeur de moisi des livres de cantiques. J'aime l'odeur des bougies allumées par les fidèles dont la fumée emporte les prières au ciel.

Mais ce sont les statues des saints que je préfère. Leurs visages tristes et compatissants, il regardent en bas de leurs niches dans les murs, ils sont les protecteurs du monde, intouchables mais omniscients.

C'est la Vierge que je prie le plus car elle connait les chagrins des femmes. Son visage doux et triste porte le poids du monde. Son fils est bien trop lointain et tout-puissant, pour que je croie qu'il puisse entendre mes prières les plus intimes.

Je tripote mon chapelet en perles et rubis. J'ai économisé pièce par pièce pour l'acheter. Je suis seule sur mon banc d'église, le huitième sur le côté gauche. Le service est fini depuis plus d'une heure et je suis restée là à genoux et j'ai prié. Je suis tombée, me suis accroupie après la cinquième fois que j'ai égrené mon chapelet.

L'église est vide, les officiants sont partis pour le diner. La confession ne commencera pas avant une autre heure et le seul autre bruit a été celui du diacre quand il a remplacé les bougies de l'autel, ensuite il est parti par la porte des prêtres située derrière l'autel. Il a refermé derrière lui et ça a résonné fortement dans la nef.

Bien que je puisse rester là toute la nuit, il est tant pour moi de partir. Doucement ne voulant pas troubler le silence sacré je rassemble mes choses et me dirige vers l'allée centrale, le tapis masque le bruit de mes petits pas.

C'est là que je l'ai vu, l'ange. Il était couché sur le banc, deux rangées avant la fin et il murmurait pour lui-même. Il était habillé comme n'importe quel jeune homme avec un pantalon en cuir et une veste. Mais c'est son visage qui dévoilait sa vraie nature. Il était pâle et éthéré, ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement, je pouvais voir que ses traits étaient parfaits. Ses sourcils bougeaient un peu au dessus de ses yeux fermés comme s'il se concentrait profondément. Sa mâchoire était carrée et bien définie, ses lèvres charnues et sensuelles. Je ne pouvais pas discerner les paroles de sa prière mais son visage était extrêmement affligé. Seuls les anges pouvaient être si tristes ; il n'y a qu'eux et Dieu qui connaissent tous les péchés du monde. Ses cheveux roux sombres étaient ébouriffés comme s'il venait de voler sur terre pour une mission de grande importance. Il était couché sur le dos sur le banc rembourré, ses mains posées sur son estomac, ses longues jambes croisées aux chevilles.

J'étais submergée par la reconnaissance, Dieu me permettait de voir une de ses plus saintes créatures, c'était un signe de grande grâce et je Lui murmurai mes remerciements.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et instantanément il fut à côté de moi. Il se déplaçait comme le font les anges, trop vite pour être vus, l'instant d'avant couché sur le banc et le suivant me dominant. Si j'avais pu avoir des doutes concernant le fait qu'il soit humain ils furent dissipés par la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaça. Son visage était devenu terrible tout à coup, beau mais terrible à la fois. "Qui es-tu?" a-t-il demandé. Même en colère sa voix était mélodieuse et séduisante.

"Isabella Swan," soufflai-je trop surprise pour ajouter quelque chose d'autre. Comment s'adresse-t-on à un ange? L'avais-je offensé? Je tournai mes yeux vers le sol, tremblant un peu et je restai là attendant son verdict.

Il y eut un silence et j'attendis. Finalement, je levais mes yeux timidement, sentant son regard sur mon visage. Son expression s'était radoucie, peut-être en réponse à mon évidente inquiétude. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur."

"Ce n'est pas grave," bégayai-je. "Je suis étonnée de voir l'un de vous ici."

Cela le surprit. Ses élégants sourcils se froncèrent et il recula un peu. "L'un de vous." Ce n'était pas une question. Il plissa les yeux pour me jauger.

J'espérai être digne de son évaluation. Je fis un pas pour me rapprocher de lui suivant la plus intense odeur que j'aie jamais sentie. L'odeur du pain chaud, la lessive séchée en plein air et le matin au début du printemps, tout ça en un seul parfum. Le genre de parfum dans lequel vous voulez enfouir votre nez et le respirer toute votre vie. Je dis la première chose qu'il me vint à l'esprit. "Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" demandai-je à voix haute.

Ses magnifiques lèvres étaient serrées de confusion. Il me répondit par une autre question. "Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'entendre?"

Je levai mes yeux vers son visage. Ses yeux étaient vraiment angéliques, deux piscines dorées et profondes, presque félines et lumineuses qui lui donnaient un air un peu sauvage et l'impression que la grâce de Dieu les illuminaient de l'intérieur. J'étais aussi perplexe que lui. "Vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre?" murmurai-je.

Je vis le petit mouvement de ses narines tandis qu'elles se dilataient. "Tu sens l'humain,'" dit-il doucement comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose. Ses yeux devinrent noirs tout à coup et ses pupilles se dilatèrent chassant tout le doré. Ça fit hérisser mes poils sur ma nuque. "En fait tu sens une merveilleuse odeur." Il fit un pas en avant.

L'intensité de sa présence me submergea. Si les plans de Dieu était que je quitte cette terre avec cet ange, j'essaierai de ne pas avoir peur. Je voulais juste le savoir. Abattue je lui demandai, "Vous êtes venu me chercher?"

Un autre regard surpris traversa son visage. L'air entra vite et siffla entre ses dents. "Veux-tu que je t... t'emmène?" demanda-t-il doucement comme si ma réponse lui faisait peur.

"Si c'est pour quoi vous êtes venu?" demandai-je. J'étais fière que ma voix ne tremble pas, mais à l'intérieur je bouillonnais. Il était si intensément beau, si rayonnant, inhumain. L'urgence de me prouver que je m'imaginai pas tout cela me submergea. Hardiment je tendis ma main et je saisis légèrement ses doigts au bout de son bras qui reposait à son côté. Sa main était froide et aussi dure qu'une branche de chêne gelée en plein hiver, comme s'il avait volé du paradis.

Il sursauta à mon contact comme si ça le choquait. Son expression passa de la surprise à l'étonnement puis à la crainte. "Je ne suis ici pour rien," me détrompa-t-il en reculant de nouveau d'un pas. Il me fixait comme si ma présence le figeait, comme si je lui faisais perdre une sorte de contrôle. "Emmett!" hurla-t-il et sa voix se répercuta dans l'église comme s'il était un enfant qui demandait de l'aide.

Instantanément un autre ange apparut à côté de lui aussi bien bâti mais plus musclé que le premier. Deux anges. Je baissai la tête sur ma poitrine et fermai les yeux. J'étais sûrement bénie plusieurs fois pour être la spectatrice de ces parfaites créatures de Dieu.

Ils parlèrent ensemble incroyablement vite et de façon inintelligible pour mes oreilles humaines. Enfin le plus musclé posa une main sur mon ange et dit les premiers mots que je pus comprendre. "Edward, il faut que tu partes... Si tu ne veux pas gâcher tout ce que tu essaies d'accomplir."

En entendant cela je relevai la tête. Les yeux de mon ange n'avaient pas cessé de me fixer. Il fallait que je sache. "C'est votre nom? Edward?"

Ses yeux étaient encore largement dilatés lui donnant un regard féroce et terrifiant. Il hocha la tête et déglutit. "Je pars maintenant," chuchota-t-il.

"Puis-je vous prier?" demandai-je. Peut-être qu'il était mon ange ; non c'était une vaine pensée égoïste et je secouai ma tête pour la chasser.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Priez _pour _ moi Isabella Swan, priez _pour_ moi," murmura-t-il et ensuite ils disparurent tous les deux.

Je pouvais sentir l'évanouissement arriver. C'est ce que me faisait la présence du sacré. Les bancs, les arcs et les bougies commencèrent à danser follement et je tombai sur le sol tandis que l'obscurité remplie par le Saint Esprit m'engloutit.

**. . .**

Monsignor m'appelait doucement. "Isabella... Isabella."

Je tremblai encore de crainte à la vision qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'étais sur le dos sur le tapis entre les bancs, mon chapelet encore serré dans ma main, le visage ratatiné et inquiet du prêtre au-dessus de moi. "Ma chère allez-vous bien?"

Tandis que je me débattais pour m'asseoir je remarquai les deux officiants qui me fixaient. L'un d'eux fit mine de vouloir m'aider mais le prélat lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il s'éloigne.

"Les avez-vous vus mon père?" lui demandai-je avec ferveur.

"Vu quoi?" Il était agenouillé près de moi, scrutant mon visage. Ses vêtements pendaient autour de ses genoux comme une flaque d'eau noire.

"C'était des anges, mon Père, des anges!" murmurai-je m'attendant à voir son admiration et à ce qu'il partage mon émerveillement.

Sa réponse me déçut. "Des anges!" dit-il sceptique. " Isabella avez-vous mangé? Vous vous souvenez de ce que nous avons dit. Dieu ne veut pas que vous vous affamiez..."

"Non je vais bien, vraiment." J'allais bien. J'avais fait des efforts pour me traiter plus gentiment. "Vous ne les avez pas vu? Oh ils étaient magnifiques!" Je regardai leurs visages, plusieurs couches d'incrédulité y étaient inscrites.

Il me sourit avec condescendance. "Mon petit, vous avez dû rêver." Il regarda vers les deux diacres qui étaient debout au-dessus de nous.

"Non, c'était des anges, j'en ai touché un."

Le prêtre sourcilla. "Ne dites plus rien, c'est un sacrilège."

Je regardai son visage sévère et ceux, sérieux, des diacres. "Oui Monsignore."

Pourtant je savais. Il y avait eu des anges. Je voulais me rappeler la beauté de mon ange pour toujours. _Edward_.

**. . .**

Cette nuit-là après le travail, je m'assis près de la fenêtre ouverte de mon appartement, reconnaissante pour la petite brise qui chassait l'air chaud et humide. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans l'air conditionné du restaurant, la chaleur était la bienvenue. Mais l'humidité restait inconfortable. Je pouvais sentir ma chevelure humide coller dans mon cou. Même après trois ans, la chaleur torride et sèche de Phoenix me manquait.

La lune avait disparu derrière l'horizon. J'aimais les nuits sans lune. L'obscurité était chaleureuse et réconfortante, emportant la couleur, laissant la nuit nue à l'interprétation. Vous pouviez être ce que vous vouliez par une nuit comme celle-là et personne ne pourrait vous dire le contraire. La noirceur cachait toute la laideur et vous pouviez juste vous attarder sur la beauté.

J'avais essayé de parler à Jessica de ma rencontre avec le divin, mais ses doutes et son cynisme me blessaient. Tandis que l'événement était plus lointain, mes propres doutes commencèrent à augmenter et je me demandai ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Mais en regardant la profonde noirceur de la nuit, je sus de tout mon cœur que ce que j'avais vu était rare et inhabituel, au-dessus du naturel et au-delà de la foi. Je me souvenais de l'odeur de mon ange : pain chaud, lessive séchée dehors et les odeurs du printemps le matin tout ça en un parfum. Je gardai cela et la vision de son visage pâle et hanté avec moi tandis que je me couchais pour dormir.

* * *

**Je suppose que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre un peu étrange ... comme moi la première fois que je l'ai lu... mais cette fic ne parle pas de religion, peut-être un peu de foi mais surtout de rédemption et de guérison.**

**La prochaine fois on retrouve Edward pour savoir ce que cette rencontre**

**a suscité en lui...**

**Le chapitre s'intitule "innocence et extase" tout un programme...**


	3. Innocence et extase

**3 - A litany at dusk ** de **dustwatcher2153**

_**Edward**_

"Oh mon Dieu Emmett as-tu senti son odeur?" criai-je les poings serrés. Emmett et moi étions dans l'allée derrière l'église. Il m'avait presque trainé à l'extérieur. Je n'aurais pas pu faire fonctionner mes pieds pour m'éloigner de cette odeur.

Je tournai sur moi-même et tapai du pied de frustration dans une poubelle. Le bruit se répercuta contre les murs en brique et elle monta de quelques mètres complètement écrasée.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, mon bras sur mes yeux. "Comment suis-je supposé m'éloigner de ça?"

Savoir que la source de cette odeur étaient juste à quelques mètres de moi me rendait fou. C'était l'odeur de tout ce qui était bon dans ce monde. C'était l'innocence et l'extase ensemble ; c'était l'odeur de la vie et de la joie, de la paix et du désir, le tout rehaussé par des accents floraux délicats. Je n'avais aucune idée que quelqu'un pouvait sentir comme ça. Si je l'avais su, je l'aurai chassé il y a longtemps. J'avalai de nouveau. Le venin coulait aussi librement que si j'étais un chien affamé salivant devant un bon steak.

Mais j'étais confronté à quelque chose de bien plus tentant. L'idée qu'une fille pouvait sentir comme ça embrouillait mes pensées. Pourquoi quelqu'un sentirait comme ça? Comment?

Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule. "Frérot on peut marcher si tu veux. Mais ça me va aussi si tu ne veux pas. Je suis passé par là aussi. Je comprends."

Etait-ce ça que j'avais besoin d'entendre? Je ne pouvais pas me décider. Ce devait être une sorte une blague cosmique tordue. Dès que j'avais juré de ne plus me nourrir d'humains, l'odeur humaine la plus séduisante que j'aie jamais rencontrée avait été placée sur mon chemin.

J'étais venu à Seattle avec Emmett, il était venu chercher des pièces pour Rose - ils restauraient une Thunderbird de 1959. J'étais allé avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie mais aussi pour avoir la chance de renouer avec lui. Il m'avait tenu informé pendant les derniers quatorze ans et je me souvenais de combien il m'avait manqué. Emmett était si honnête - il n'avait dans sa tête aucune pensée qu'il ne pourrait dire à voix haute - pas comme tous ces esprits qui mentaient aux autres ou à eux-mêmes.

Nous avions dû patienter et comme le crépuscule approchait j'avais cherché un endroit approprié où je pourrais aller pour mon rituel avec les noms. Et c'est là que l'église attira mon attention. Elle était vide, toutes les pensées que je pouvais entendre étaient loin. Je dis à Emmett que je le rejoindrais et j'entrais. Bien que je perçoive de petits bruits humains, j'avais entendu les officiants partir et cela m'avait parut vide. Je m'allongeai sur un banc bien conscient que j'entendrais les pensées de n'importe qui rentrant dans l'église et j'avais commencé ma récitation.

Ce qui m'avait étonné le plus c'est qu'elle m'ait surpris. J'avais entendu de petits bruits mais j'étais concentré sur moi-même et j'étais sûr de mon aptitude à entendre les pensées. Ça ne m'aurait pas surpris d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir une souris ou un rat mais voir un humain me fixer?

Et qui plus est une _fille_. Je pouvais voir chacun des détails de son visage dans mon esprit. Elle m'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux bruns, tremblante de peur. Elle portait une robe blanche qui semblait flotter autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en de petites vagues dans son dos. Son visage était beau et en forme de cœur et elle portait des gants blancs. Je n'en avais pas vu depuis quarante ans. Ça la faisait paraitre fraiche et innocente, jeune et vraie. Pourtant le corps sous la robe était bien évidemment celui d'une femme. Des seins et une taille étroite accentués par la coupe généreuse de la robe au niveau de ses hanches.

Emmett attendait ma réponse. Il repensait à une fois en Toscane où il avait bousculé une femme dont le sang l'appelait d'une façon telle qu'il avait été incapable de résister. Mais c'était Emmett, il avait regretté mais il s'était pardonné et avait continué. Il n'était pas comme moi, torturé, s'auto-flagellant et culpabilisant.

"Elle m'a demandé si j'étais venu pour la chercher." Je me tournai pour voir Emmett. "Elle a cru que j'étais un ange."

Emmett me regarda et sa poitrine se contracta. Je vis une expression de lutte sur son visage. Je savais bien ce que j'allais entendre quand les mots sont sortis de ma bouche. "Vas-y," dis-je résigné.

Sur ce il renversa la tête en arrière et commença à rire de façon hystérique. "Un ange?" demanda-t-il presqu'incapable de parler. "Oh c'est trop drôle." Son rire retentit dans l'allée.

Je souris, railleur, en me représentant avec des ailes et une auréole au-dessus de la tête, jouant du luth. "Ouais c'est trop drôle." Je me retournai et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux attendant qu'il se reprenne.

Emmett recula pour s'appuyer contre le mur, se tenant le ventre et s'esclaffant. Je sentais qu'il luttait pour retrouver son calme, il voulait être sérieux et m'aider. Il essayait vraiment mais il le reperdit et une autre vague de rire jaillit de lui. Je tentai de ne pas voir ce qu'il avait en tête... moi avec des plumes volant autour de moi.

"Génial. Ça aide vraiment," crachai-je perdant patience en m'éloignant tandis que son rire continuait à me poignarder dans le dos. Je tournai au coin de la ruelle et m'éloignai de l'église.

Il courut pour me rattraper. "Je suis désolé mec. Je suis désolé, mais un ange?"

Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement du coin de l'œil.

"Et qu'a-t-elle pensé de moi?" Il me regarda impatiemment toujours en souriant largement.

Je m'arrêtai net. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas l'entendre." J'avais été incapable de lire ses pensées, pas un murmure ni un gémissement. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire de ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda-t-il. Il pensait que j'entendais tout le monde.

Je recommençai à marcher, furieux. "Je veux dire que je ne l'entends pas. Rien. Nada. Nothing."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu peux entendre tout le monde."

Une voiture nous dépassa, les phares allumés dans le crépuscule. Un visage effrayé nous regardait par la vitre côté passager. Je me forçai à reprendre un rythme plus humain. "Eh bien apparemment pas."

"Et alors que vas-tu faire?" demanda-t-il ajustant son rythme au mien.

"Je ne sais pas." Chaque pas loin de l'église était difficile, très difficile. Mon corps voulait revenir vers elle, regarder dans ses yeux à nouveau. Pourtant je continuai en grandes enjambées, en rythme, comme si chaque pas était une façon pour moi de dire non, non, non.

Il passa à autre chose. "Alors où allons-nous ? La jeep est de l'autre côté."

Ça m'arrêta de nouveau. Ce serait probablement mieux si je quittais la ville et que je n'y revienne jamais. Et encore mieux, il faudrait que j'oublie pour toujours ce qu'il s'était passé mais je savais que je n'en serais jamais capable. La mémoire de cette odeur pourrait même me conduire jusqu'à elle et me faire faire n'importe quoi.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et fis demi-tour. Deux pâtés de maison plus loin je la vis sortir de l'église par la porte principale descendant les marches de pierre gracieusement, sa robe blanche battant autour de ses jambes. Heureusement le vent soufflait dans l'autre sens. Ou peut-être malheureusement car il y avait un trou dans ma poitrine qui allait jusqu'à mon aine et je ne voulais rien de plus que courir vers elle et fourrer mon nez dans ses cheveux pour commencer à inhaler son arôme en énormes bouffées. Pour voir ses yeux bruns me regarder avec confiance et sentir sa peau douce et chaude sur mes mains. Pour voir son pouls à la base de sa mâchoire et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le chaud nectar coure sous ses frissons et sa peau fragile. Pour sentir son souffle sur mon visage tandis que je frotterai mon nez dans son cou.

Je me détournai à nouveau, horrifié par mes pensées. Se nourrir d'humains était un processus érotique et sensuel mais j'avais toujours réussi à me modérer par la sélection prudente de mes victimes. J'avais toujours gardé le contrôle et leur avait toujours donné une mort propre et rapide, sans souffrance.

Isabella Swan, je voulais la drainer doucement, lécher son sang qui suinterait de son cou, sentir la fragilité de son corps sous mes mains, littéralement profiter d'elle. Je pouvais sentir ma bite durcir dans mon pantalon, l'imaginant nue dans mes bras, et cela me troubla encore plus. Je n'avais jamais été excité sexuellement par des humaines. Le désir du sang, oui, mais m'imaginer avec une partenaire humaine? Jamais.

Ou alors je le croyais. J'étais déchiré, dans une confusion totale. Je n'arrivai pas à m'obliger à avancer et je ne voulais pas me laisser approcher. J'étais ici, quelques jours à peine après mon nouveau choix de vie, et la plus sérieuse tentation la de ma vie était là, me dominant, plus grande que Goliath. Le désir de l'avoir, de boire son sang me faisaient basculer moi et ma nouvelle sensibilité. J'en avais tué des centaines et des centaines mais jamais un innocent, jamais quelqu'un d'aussi pur qu'Isabella Swan.

Emmett me regardait se demandant ce que j'allais faire. Son téléphone commença à sonner dans sa poche. C'était Iran "I can see the future."*

Je roulai des yeux. "C'est vraiment une bonne sonnerie pour Alice."

"C'est vrai," dit-il en souriant et en sortant le téléphone de sa poche. Il écouta pendant un moment et il me le tendit. "Elle veut te parler."

Je pris le téléphone. "Dis-moi quelque chose qui m'aidera." C'était aussi proche d'une prière que je pouvais me le permettre.

"Bouleversement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça." Elle avait l'air impressionnée.

"Euh quelque chose qui m'aiderait?"

"Le destin a frappé. Tu peux courir si tu veux mais tu reviendras."

"A-t-elle une chance?"

"Une chance de quoi?"

Ça me faisait mal de le dire. "D'y survivre..."

"Pas en tant qu'humaine."

"Bon alors quoi..." Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais habitué à lire les pensées des gens. Avec un téléphone j'étais totalement dépendant de ses mots.

"Tous les futurs que je voie sont à dix ans et elle est à tes côtés."

"A mes côtés? Je peux ignorer cette odeur pendant dix ans? Je ne le pense pas."

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais l'ignorer," dit-elle doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Dans chaque futur où tu es, tu ne la tues pas, elle est l'une des nôtres."

"NON," rugis-je. Je jetai le téléphone au sol où il explosa.

Emmett roula des yeux. "Merci."

Je bouillais. Je ne condamnerai pas plus un innocent à cette demi-vie que je ne l'enverrai en enfer. Parce que c'était ça, le tourment constant du désir de sang, la lutte inutile et sans fin pour trouver un sens à une vie qui n'existait que part la mort des autres, et c'était l'enfer. Comme si j'allais emmener cette fille pure dans une vie de mort et de violence, dans l'existence obscure des morts-vivants. Ce serait sûrement le plus grand péché que je puisse commettre. Plus grand que la culpabilité de toutes les morts que j'avais causées. Ce serait mieux que je la tue complètement. Il y eut une partie de moi qui bondit à cette possibilité. _Oui, la goûter elle et la douceur de son sang._

J'étais piégé. Des années d'instinct se levèrent en moi. Je me moquai de ce qu'Alice avait dit, merde. _Cours. _Eloigne-toi de ce qui te tente le plus_. _Ou cours vers ce que ton cœur veut. Je regardai dans la rue pour revoir Isabella de dos. Elle traversa vite la rue principale et commença à descendre dans une rue adjacente, sa robe blanche et ses cheveux volant dans la brise. Je m'assis sur le trottoir incapable de décider si je devais m'enfuir ou m'approcher. A côté de moi Emmett ramassa les morceaux de son téléphone, il sourit en retrouvant la carte mémoire intacte.

J'étais prêt à pleurer en la regardant disparaitre de ma vue. Sa beauté et sa pureté avaient soudainement été éclipsées par quelque chose de monstrueux — moi. "Emmett," dis-je, la tête baissée.

Il me regarda d'un air sérieux. Il reconnut la posture.

"Vas-y. je te verrai à la maison." Je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'être le témoin de ma honte.

Il vint près de moi et s'assit sur le trottoir, imitant ma position, les bras enroulés autour des genoux. "Je ne crois pas non."

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

Il scrutait la rue, son profil fort s'assombrissait à l'approche de la nuit. "Tu as été seul trop longtemps, Edward. Tu as une famille." Il se tourna vers moi le visage grave. "Je suis là pour toi. Je t'aiderai à traverser ça."

Ses pensées étaient remplies de sa famille humaine et des frères qu'il avait laissés derrière lui quand il avait été transformé. Ils étaient à présent de vieux messieurs avec des petits-enfants et des arrière-petits-enfants. Les Cullen étaient sa famille maintenant et il considérait que j'en faisais partie.

Mon cœur se gonfla. Je tendis ma main et rapprochai nos têtes dans une étreinte d'homme. "Je ne te mérite pas."

"Na, probablement pas," sourit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que nous devons faire un choix difficile."

"Ah oui." Je ramassai un caillou à mes pieds et le jetai à travers la rue où il atterrit contre une boite aux lettres. "Emmett qu'est-ce qui te fait avancer?"

"Quoi?" Il n'avait pas suivi le cours de mes pensées.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait avancer? Comment réussis-tu à faire face à chaque aube? Qu'y a-t-il qui te donne envie de commencer une nouvelle année, une autre décennie?"

"Oh! On va philosopher à présent?" demanda-t-il, un sourire passa sur son visage.

"Ouais, je veux savoir."

Il pinça les lèvres. "Bon, il y a Rose bien sûr. Il y a la famille." Il prit un autre caillou et suivit mon exemple créant un autre tintement. Il secoua la tête. "Tu sais, ça doit venir des gens. Les gens que tu aimes." Il joignit les mains devant lui et me regarda. "Edward nous sommes tous des ploucs dans le bus, essayant de retrouver le chemin de la maison. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de rester ensemble."

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. J'avais été une créature solitaire pendant si longtemps. Je n'étais pas habitué à avoir des gens avec qui parler ou à qui me justifier. Mais j'en étais venu à réaliser que ma vie étroite et illusoire n'allait pas changer sans aide. J'arrêterai de brandir la bannière de la justice que personne ne m'avait forcé à porter. J'avais pris ce fardeau moi-même. Et à présent je voulais le laisser. Je voulais abandonner le cynisme et les souvenirs de violence comme on se débarrasse d'un manteau un jour de printemps. Je voulais vivre et laisser vivre, comme le reste de ma famille. Je voulais la paix. Aussi idiot et sentimental que ça paraissait je voulais de la compagnie. Je voulais appartenir.

Dans la rue, des phares approchaient. Je me relevai et descendit du trottoir, Emmett suivit mon exemple.

Ce fut le visage de Carlisle dans mes pensées qui me décida. Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face si je me nourrissais de cette fille? Quand je m'alimentais sur la lie de la société, je savais qu'au moins il comprenait. Il savait que je tentais d'une certaine façon de prendre la vie qu'il m'avait donnée et de lui trouver un sens. Si je cédais à l'envie de prendre cette fille, je ne serais pas mieux que ceux que j'avais si impitoyablement condamnés. Je ne voulais plus de la mort et de la brutalité.

Je sentis la capitulation avant même de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. "Emmett irais-tu récupérer la jeep? Je ne veux pas sentir cette odeur à nouveau," dis-je en agitant ma main en direction de l'église où j'étais sûr que l'incroyable arôme s'attardait encore.

"Bien sûr," dit-il en hochant la tête et en se remettant debout.

Je l'attendis sur le trottoir, déterminé à rejeter tout cela de mon esprit. Mais son visage continuait à me hanter. Ces incroyables yeux sombres et chauds, le rouge délicat de ses joues, la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait lorsqu'elle inspirait, chaque expression subtile qu'elle avait eu lors de notre échange remplissaient mes pensées, je serais incapable d'oublier l'un d'eux.

Emmett me récupéra quelques instants plus tard et nous sortîmes de Seattle, prenant rapidement la route 101 pour rentrer à la maison. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, malgré son bavardage et ses essais pour me faire participer à la discussion, je me rendais compte que j'étais de plus en plus obsédé par l'idée d'y retourner et de la retrouver. Plus je m'éloignai plus le besoin grandissait. _Trouve la, trouve la, trouve la..._ c'était un chant incessant dans ma tête. Pour faire quoi? Ce n'était pas encore clair, la tuer, l'embrasser, la tourner, la... Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce besoin. La seule chose que je ne pouvais pas faire c'était m'éloigner d'elle. Nous dépassâmes Sappho et étions à dix minutes de la maison lorsque ça devint insupportable.

Je coupai Emmett au milieu d'une phrase. Je ne savais même pas de quoi il me parlait. "Merci Emmett d'avoir essayé de m'aider. Dis à Carlisle que je suis désolé."

Il me regarda surpris mais j'ouvris la porte et sautai en marche. Je roulai sur le bas côté de l'autoroute et dans un mouvement rapide me relevai et me mis à courir vers Seattle sous le couvert de la nuit.

Je coupai à travers le parc national, traversant la forêt sombre comme un couteau qui se plante dans une cible. Je nageai deux fois traversant Dabob Bay puis Puget Sound et je fus de retour à Seattle en deux heures. Je portais du cuir et c'était un mauvais choix pour ce voyage car il rétrécit et durcit en séchant. Mais j'étais loin de m'en préoccuper et mes mouvements constants permettait de conserver sa souplesse au niveau des articulations.

A l'église, je repris contact avec l'odeur. C'était encore plus incroyable que ce dont je me souvenais. Comme un drogué qui suit une ligne de coke sur un miroir, j'aspirai le parfum, l'avalant tandis que je le suivais. Après 800 mètres, j'arrivai chez elle ; c'était un duplex en rez de chaussé. Dans l'obscurité, je fis le tour mais elle avait disparu. Il y avait trop de sentier d'odeur pour que je puisse la retrouver avec précision. Mais par les fenêtres la concentration de son odeur était plus forte. Je restai là, à l'abri des buissons, à coté de la fenêtre de la chambre et me laissait me délecter de sa fragrance. C'était enivrant.

J'attendis des heures. Finalement je quittai mon poste d'observation et m'installai loin, derrière un toit d'où je pouvais voir la rue et attendre son retour. J'essayai de ne pas penser à ce que je faisais, essayant de garder mes réflexions sur le présent. Je n'arrêtai pas de chasser mes pensées loin des prévisions d'Alice. Une vie avec des morts-vivants ou la mort - deux terribles options. Je me détestai d'être le catalyseur qui lui offrirait ce choix.

Elle vivait dans un quartier résidentiel mixte, il y avait de petites entreprises et des maisons familiales et quelques duplex. Je regardai la faible activité dans le voisinage de mon perchoir - des pères revenant du travail, un jeune couple rentrant d'une soirée, des adolescents qui se rendaient visite. Très humain, très ordinaire. Et puis il y avait moi, le monstre, tapi comme une tache sombre sur le tissu de cette humanité.

Ce fut tôt le matin qu'une voiture s'arrêta finalement dans son allée. Elle en sortit et dit quelques mots de remerciement à la femme derrière le volant. Depuis mon observatoire, je la regardai entrer chez elle. Je vis la voiture s'éloigner, ses phares illuminant la route tandis qu'elle passait. Je sautai du toit silencieusement dans la pelouse.

Je longeai une fenêtre ouverte regardant depuis l'obscurité. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de polyester de serveuse jaune avec un tablier en coton blanc. On pouvait lire "Bienvenue Chez Ray. Mon nom est Bella." Dans le petit salon un chat tigré se frottait contre ses jambes. Elle le prit dans ses bras. "Comment vas-tu M. Darcy ce soir?"

Elle semblait tellement plus réelle, plus humaine dans sa tenue synthétique bon marché. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa tête, révélant son cou blanc et gracile. Je pouvais voir le point bleu où son pouls battait tandis qu'il palpitait doucement chaque fois que le sang passait par là. Elle semblait vulnérable et fragile et aussi délicieuse. Je dus fermer les yeux un moment luttant contre l'urgence de casser la fenêtre. Son arôme naturel était incomparable. Je pouvais presque sentir le sang chaud et épais sur ma langue et comment ce serait de mordre dans cette chair blanche, d'aspirer son liquide sombre. Je m'approchai d'un pas de plus, séduit par sa proximité.

Non je serrai les dents avec détermination. Je ne voulais pas la prendre tant qu'elle était réveillée ; je n'avais aucun désir de lui faire du mal. Je repoussai mon désir de sang. J'attendrai qu'elle soit endormie, ça éviterait de lui faire peur.

Elle passa près de la fenêtre d'où je l'observais en silence, le chat sur son épaule. Il perçut mon odeur et il souffla de son perchoir. Je me glissai derrière les buissons tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre et jetai un coup d'œil dehors en calmant le chat. "C'est bon Darcy. Il n'y a rien là. Viens! Tu as faim?"

Elle alla dans la cuisine et je la suivis silencieusement pour l'observer par cette fenêtre. Elle versa des croquettes dans le bol pour le chat et prit une boisson pour elle dans le réfrigérateur. Elle feuilleta le courrier et ensuite mit la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, de petites actions humaines qu'une femme fait chez elle. Je la suivis de fenêtre en fenêtre tandis qu'elle allait dans sa chambre. Elle enleva le clip qui maintenait ses cheveux et ils se libérèrent. Je suffoquai presque lorsqu'une vague de ce parfum m'atteignit. Une fois de plus j'étais frappé par des émotions déplacées. Même si j'avais mal avec le besoin j'étais faible avec le désir. On aurait dit que mes genoux allaient céder et en même temps je sentais une lourdeur se précipiter à mon aine.

Elle vida le contenu des poches de son tablier sur le dessus de la commode. Elle le défit et le jeta dans un panier dans un placard. Je retins mon souffle en la regardant lever ses mains sur le devant de son uniforme et descendre la fermeture éclair de l'encolure à bien au-delà de sa taille. La petite croix qu'elle portait sur la chaine autour de son cou scintilla une fois au moment où les cotés de son uniforme se séparèrent et j'aperçus le tissu et la dentelle de sa culotte chaste. Je déglutis difficilement. Le venin coulait librement tandis que mes yeux se promenaient sur les morceaux de sa peau que je pouvais voir. Elle se pencha en avant pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et je vis la houle de ses seins et l'ombre entre eux. Oh! c'était une sublime torture. J'allai dans mon pantalon et déplaçai mon érection douloureuse dans une position moins inconfortable.

Elle partit dans la salle de bains sans fenêtre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Je me tournai et m'appuyai contre le mur en brique de la maison et j'entendis la douche commencer. La pause que cela me procurait me donna un moment pour penser.

Enfer qu'est-ce que je faisais? J'avais sombré encore plus profond, même pour moi. Comme si être meurtrier n'était pas suffisant maintenant je pourrais ajouter voyeur à mon CV. La honte que je ressentais aurait fait partir une créature plus faible mais j'étais ancré au sol, comme le buisson à feuilles persistantes près duquel je me tenais. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur tandis que mon imagination se déchainait avec des pensées d'eau ruisselant sur son corps.

Il y avait eu des moments dans ma vie où je me réjouissais de tuer quand je voyais la justesse de ce que je faisais, je prenais une vie pour une autre vie qui avait été prise. J'avais tenu des criminels redoutables et souvent indignés entre mes mains et j'étais exalté comme si je leur rendais la monnaie de leur pièce, ce qu'ils avaient amplement mérité. Je n'avais jamais été séduit par leur odeur, leur corps ou leur sang. Je n'avais jamais _ désiré_ le goût d'une personne autant que celle de cette innocente. Pourtant penser à son cadavre vidé me donnait envie de pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était vêtue d'une simple chemise en coton et d'un short enroulé à la ceinture. Je pouvais voir l'ombre de ses seins sous l'absurdement fin tissu de sa chemise. Il avait de la dentelle et de petits boutons blancs devant avec un petit nœud à l'encolure où de fins rubans de satin étaient attachés ensemble. L'image de mes doigts tirant sur ces rubans pour faire ouvrir la chemise créa en moi un abime de désir que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Il y avait une fine partie de sa peau qui était découverte entre le bas de sa chemise et le haut de son short. Son ventre dessous était arrondi et tendre avant de s'élargir en des hanches féminines.

Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas dire où le désir de sang s'arrêtait et où celui du sexe commençait. C'était tellement bien mélangé que ça semblait avoir été envoyé par livraison spéciale à mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette torture. Je m'éloignai de la maison et m'assis dans la rue pendant une heure, essayant de me convaincre en vain de rentrer à la maison. Puis je vis les lumières de son appartement s'éteindre. Attiré comme par un aimant, une fois encore, je me glissai jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

Elle était couchée sur son lit, les membres étendus, évidement gênée par la chaleur. Une mèche humide de cheveux collée à son front et dans son cou ils étaient sombres et humides de transpiration. Je pensai que peut-être elle s'était endormie ; sa poitrine bougeait régulièrement. Puis dans l'obscurité je vis sa main passer sous sa chemise et caresser gentiment son ventre ivoire. Ses doigts délicats bougeaient langoureusement sur son torse, m'envoûtant. Mes mains me démangeaient de pouvoir sentir, ce serait chaud et soyeux, doux et tendre. Fasciné, je la regardai faire passer sa chemise par dessus ses seins, exposant son torse et ses courbes féminines. Ses seins crémeux et ronds, l'ombre de son nombril et la courbe douce entre ses os des hanches étaient mis à nu pour moi. Ses mains remontèrent pour saisir ses seins. Avec les yeux clos elle les fit glisser vers ses mamelons et commença à faire rouler les deux bouts rose entre ses pouces et ses index. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête d'un côté et commença à respirer par la bouche. Je retenais ma respiration pendant qu'elle passait une main sous l'élastique de son short.

J'étais la pire espèce de pervers, mater une jeune femme alors qu'elle satisfaisait ses pulsions innocentes. La honte que je ressentais était immense. Pourtant je me sentais lié à elle d'une façon incroyable et pendant que son plaisir commençait à monter je me sentais comme si j'étais là, à côté d'elle et que c'était mes mains qui recherchaient l'endroit qui lui donnerait sa libération.

Sa main sous le coton fragile du short commença à bouger en rythme et en cercles à l'endroit où ses jambes se rejoignaient tandis que son autre main continuait à tirer sur ses mamelons. Une délicate rougeur commença à recouvrir sa poitrine, remontant jusqu'à son cou et son visage. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide ; elle haletait à présent. Sa tête commença à s'agiter de gauche à droite, elle luttait pour atteindre l'orgasme. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger à contresens de sa main et ses mouvements se firent plus agressifs tandis que je regardais totalement fasciné.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage, dans cet état, étaient magnifique, cette expression exquise qui semblait être quelque part entre la douleur et le plaisir. Ses cils retombaient sur la douceur blanche de ses joues et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient ouvertes. J'avais envie de lui caresser la joue et de poser ma main sur les siennes tandis qu'elle se caressait. Son dos se cambra et elle souffla un mot.

"Edward."

Si j'avais été frappé par la foudre je n'aurais pas pu être plus électrifié. C'était mon nom - mon nom qu'elle disait en se donnant du plaisir. Je reculai contre le mur de la maison, mon esprit titubait. La coupe des émotions que je ressentais débordait. Il y avait trop de désir, de soif de sang, de culpabilité, de honte, de fascination pour elle, de dégout pour moi-même pour être contenu dans une seule créature. Merde à Alice et à ses prédictions, je voulais lutter contre le destin si c'est ainsi qu'elle l'appelait.

A l'intérieur j'entendis Bella glisser hors du lit. Et ma curiosité me reconduisit à la fenêtre. Elle tomba à genoux à côté du lit et je pouvais à peine l'entendre chuchoter alors qu'elle faisait le signe de croix. "Saint-Père pardonnez- moi..."

Je fis ce que mon instinct me dit, je me mis à courir. Je fis comme le diable au son de la trompette de Gabriel, je courus sans me retourner.

**...**

* Je peux voir le futur


	4. Avant Dieu

**4 - The litany at dusk ** de **duskwatcher2153**

N'oubliez pas que cette fic est rated** - M - **si vous n'êtes pas majeur(e) et

vacciné(e) passez votre chemin!...

_**Bella**_

Ce sont des coups à ma porte qui me réveillèrent. Groggy je regardai mon radio réveil 14 : 34. Je me grattai la tête et me redressai en position assise puis sortit les pieds de mon lit tandis que Darcy se frottait à mes chevilles. Les coups recommencèrent. Je ne savais pas qui ça pouvait être, la location était payée pour encore une semaine. J'attrapai ma robe de chambre et l'enfilai tout en m'approchant de la porte d'entrée. De nouveau, on tape. Qui que ce soit il insiste. Je vérifiai par le judas et mon cœur tomba dans mes pieds.

Jake. A travers le judas je pouvais distinguer les grands contours de mon ex petit-ami. Je reculai de la porte.

"Bella s'il te plait. Je sais que tu es là," sa voix sourde passait à travers la porte. J'espérai que mes voisins ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Je restai calme tandis que mes pensées galopaient. Comment m'avait-il trouvée? Pourquoi voulait-il me parler? La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il me ramenait chez moi après une visite désastreuse au service gynécologie de l'hôpital. Des mois plus tard j'avais réussi à me remettre et maintenant il voulait parler?

"Bella, s'il te plait..." Sa voix était faible et plutôt suppliante. Toute ma poitrine a commencé à me faire mal. Je pensai que j'avais commencé à guérir, ma vie avait été bouleversée, mais en entendant sa voix, cette façade s'est effondrée. J'avais espéré qu'il abandonne, il n'avait pas laissé de message sur mon téléphone depuis quelques semaines mais maintenant il était à ma porte.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et demandai de la force à la Vierge Marie pour pardonner où il y en avait besoin et du courage pour faire face à Jake de manière chrétienne.

"S'il te plait Bells."

Je déverrouillai et ouvris la porte. Il avait l'air ridiculement heureux de me voir. Il avait même ce sourire maladroit et ses yeux sombres étincelaient. La peine courut à travers moi pendant que je me remémorai ces yeux et combien ils étaient beaux quand ils se fermaient sous la passion, écarquillés de surprise ou plissés de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jake?" lui demandai-je résignée.

"Salut Bells!" Il sourit et fit un pas en avant comme s'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras ou m'embrasser. Le regard grave sur mon visage et ma main posée sur le battant de la porte qui barrait son passage le fit réfléchir. "Puis-je entrer?" demanda-t-il docilement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" répétai-je espérant qu'il allait le dire et puis partir. Je pleurai toujours lorsque j'étais triste ou en colère et je pouvais ressentir ces deux choses monter en moi. J'allais être incapable de conserver mon sang-froid beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il glissa sur ses pieds alors qu'il était sur le seuil et regarda autour de lui. Deux maisons plus loin les enfants Hansen jouaient dans le jardin mais à part eux il n'y avait personne. "Je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé," dit-il tête basse. "S'il te plait, pouvons-nous parler?" Il leva ses yeux sombres vers moi cherchant mon visage pour trouver - peut-être - la Bella que j'avais été.

Et si c'était quelque chose d'autre, je me mettrai en colère et lui claquerais la porte au visage. Mais là il demandait pardon. J'avalai la boule dans ma gorge et m'écartai pour le laisser passer.

"Merci," dit-il en me frôlant et en baissant la tête. Je ne pouvais toujours laisser passer la façon dont il avait laissé cette année s'écouler. Quand j'étais partie de Forks nous étions à peu près de même taille. A présent il me dominait complètement. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu penser qu'il était sous stéroïdes. Entre sa haute stature et ses muscles il semblait bien loin du garçon dégingandé qui m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Il entra dans le salon et fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux courts, noirs et hérissés. Ce qui était différent c'est qu'il les avait coupés.

Je restai là où j'étais et croisai les bras.

"Bel endroit," dit-il en regardant alentour. Il me regardait et je pouvais voir le désir et la douleur sur son visage. "Tu as l'air d'aller bien Bella."

J'étais levée depuis trois minutes, je ne m'étais pas brossé les cheveux ni les dents et il disait que j'avais l'air bien? Je reposai ma main sur la poignée. "Dis ce que tu es venu me dire et puis va-t-en, s'il te plait."

Il fit un pas vers moi. "J'aurais dû venir te voir quand tu étais à l'hôpital."

"Oui tu aurais dû." J'essayai de garder une expression sévère et en colère. Ce n'était pas très difficile à faire.

Il se détourna. "J'étais trop honteux et coupable. Je ne pouvais pas..." Il laissa la phrase inachevée. "Et puis il y avait trop de choses qui se passait dans la tribu."

"Oh? Beaucoup de choses avec la tribu?" dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

"Ouais," dit-il incertain en essayant d'affermir sa voix.

"Enormément de choses avec la tribu? Durant trois mois? " Cela seul suffit à sentir la colère et le malaise me submerger. Ma voix commença à trembler mais j'en augmentai le volume pour compenser. "Je suis restée couchée trois mois dans cet hôpital et tu ne pouvais pas venir me rendre visite... une seule fois?"

Il grimaça. "Je suis tellement ..."

Je lui coupai la parole tandis que les flammes de ma colère prenaient le dessus. "Ne t'avise plus de me dire combien tu es désolé, Jacob Black. Je suis restée trois mois dans cet hôpital à me remettre d'un avortement bâclé et toi tu ne pouvais pas trouver une heure à passer avec moi?" T'ont-ils dit ce qu'il m'est arrivé Jake? L'ont-ils fait?" Je commençai à me laisser aller et lui à reculer.

"Ont-ils mentionné la perforation de l'utérus et les infections? T'ont-ils raconté les semaines de douleur et de chagrin? T'ont-ils dit que..." et là je pris une grande inspiration car ce serait la première fois que je le dirai à voix haute. "Que je ne serai plus jamais capable d'avoir des enfants?" Les larmes commencèrent à briller dans mes yeux mais je tremblais fortement de colère.

"Oh Bella," murmura-t-il abasourdi par ces nouvelles.

"Oh oui," dis-je sachant que ça allait lui faire mal et que ça m'était égal. Il devait connaitre la nature de ma punition imposée. "L'enfant, celui que tu as dit qu'il ne viendrait jamais au monde. Tu ne voulais pas lui donner tes gènes pour une mystérieuse raison. Pourquoi? Jake? Oh c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas me le dire." Je détestai la façon dont j'avais l'air amère mais j'étouffai du besoin de faire sortir les mots. "Bon et bien on s'en est occupé ... avec moi du moins."

Je vis sa peau brune et chaude blanchir sous le choc. "Je ne savais pas. Personne ne me l'a dit."

"Si tu étais venu je te l'aurais dit," dis-je en me détournant pour ne pas lui montrer que j'allais pleurer.

"Oh Bells," murmura-t-il en avançant.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi," crachai-je par dessus mon épaule, toutes les pensées chrétiennes de charité m'avaient quittées. Je pouvais sentir ma gorge se resserrer et je déglutis difficilement pour lutter contre l'émotion qui montait en moi.

Son visage était plein de compassion. Je ne pourrai pas supporter ce qui allait venir ensuite. "J'ai entendu au sujet de Renée..."

Avec cela le prétendu contrôle que j'essayai d'avoir me quitta. J'avais perdu Renée quelques semaines après mon retour de l'hôpital. Elle était tombée dans l'escalier. Quelque chose d'aussi banal et quotidien et en un instant elle était partie. J'avais été trop malade pour même aller à l'enterrement. Beaucoup trop de choses m'avaient été prises. En l'espace de trois mois j'avais perdu mes deux meilleurs amis - ma mère, d'une mort inattendue et imméritée - et mon petit ami qui m'avait trahie par son indifférence, pas moins. Et le dernier coup de poignard cruel c'était que j'avais aussi perdu pour toujours la capacité de porter des enfants. Je commençai à pleurer pour de bon cette fois et Jake, tout comme mon père, était dépassé quand une femme pleurait.

J'essayai de retrouver un peu de contrôle pour parler. "Laisse-moi, Jake, je t'en prie."

Je vis la tristesse sur son visage et ma partie non chrétienne se délecta de cette vue. Il avait écarté ses bras et tourné ses mains comme s'il voulait m'accueillir. "Je serai venu si j'avais pu. Mais la tribu..."

Une partie de moi se souvenait des rires partagés et des nuits d'intimité à l'époque où je ne désirais rien d'autre que de trouver ma place contre lui et sentir ses bras protecteurs autour de moi. Nous avions eu tant de choses et il avait tout gâché. Il avait assez détesté la façon dont nous étions ensemble pour qu'un bébé soit la dernière chose qu'il ait souhaité. Et à présent un bébé serait la chose que je n'aurais jamais plus.

La colère revint encore plus fort, prenant le dessus. La tribu et ses besoins supposés faisaient l'objet de fréquentes disputes les dernières semaines de notre relation. La tribu prenait beaucoup trop de son temps, il était devenu secret et méfiant quand nous essayons d'en parler et un mur s'était construit entre nous.

"La tribu! La tribu!" Je lui crachai ces mots en retenant mes larmes. "Alors parle m'en de la tribu. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de toi ainsi?" Je fis un pas vers lui mais les larmes le rendait difficile à voir. "Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'en sortir une heure sans Jacob Black?"

Il se redressa face à moi, les yeux écarquillés. "Si je pouvais te le dire, je te le dirais. S'il te plais crois-moi. Nous ne sommes pas censés en parler."

C'était toujours le même vieux refrain, celui que j'avais entendu avant. Les mêmes secrets. Je m'effondrai dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, mon visage entre mes mains, muette de chagrin, sanglotant assez fort et luttant pour reprendre mon souffle. Renée me manquait tellement, on aurait dit que mon cœur avait été fracassé et déchiqueté en un million de morceaux comme un vase de cristal qui se casse. Je me berçai dans mon fauteur comme un enfant qui essaie de se consoler tout seul. "S'il te plait Jake," marmonnai-je. " Va-t-en, va-t-en."

Je l'entendis avancer d'un pas vers moi puis il s'arrêta. Il fut tranquille si longtemps que je relevai la tête de curiosité, les larmes continuant à couler sur mon visage. Il était à la fenêtre tremblant de tension. Ses narines étaient dilatées et un regard de colère intense passa sur son visage. "Qu'y-a-t-il?" demandai-je. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il leva son visage comme s'il flairait le vent. Cela me rappela ce que ferait un chien quand il suit une trace et sa tête allait d'avant en arrière pour essayer de pister. Il entra dans ma chambre tandis que je restai assise abasourdie par ce comportement bizarre. Il fut de retour en un éclair.

"As-tu remarqué des personnes bizarres alentour?" demanda-t-il intensément.

"Non dis-je, en secouant la tête perplexe et en reniflant. Il y avait un mouchoir dans la poche de ma robe de chambre ce dont j'étais reconnaissante.

"Garde tes portes fermées ainsi que tes fenêtres," dit-il d'un air furibond en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Jake, il fait trente deux degrés dehors. Je ne vais pas rester là à me cuire..."

Il se retourna et fit un pas vers moi. "Il y a des choses dangereuses dans ce monde Bella. Des choses très dangereuses."

C'en était trop. Je me levai et resserrai la robe de chambre autour de moi. "Eh bien merci beaucoup de t'inquiéter pour moi, Jake," lui dis-je sarcastiquement. "Je m'en souviendrai." Je le poussai ostensiblement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris.

Son visage se décomposa de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré accomplir en venant ici avait échoué. "Bella..."

Sans lever les yeux du sol, je lui donnai ce que je pouvais. "Je vais prier pour toi Jake."

Il s'arrêta devant moi alors que je tenais toujours la porte ouverte. "Je suis tellement désolé Bella."

Je ne voulais pas le regarder dans les yeux. "Je te pardonne. Maintenant, déguerpis."

Il passa devant moi et j'eus le petit plaisir de claquer la porte avant de m'effondrer sur le sol en pleurant si fort que je pensais que j'allais me déchirer en deux. Pendant quelques minutes je me laissai aller à ce grand trou dans ma poitrine, là où je devrais pouvoir aimer et ressentir. Après un certain temps je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour m'asperger le visage d'eau. Mes mains tremblaient encore lorsque je m'habillai précipitamment.

Il fallait que j'aille dans le seul endroit où je savais que je pourrais retrouver un peu de calme et d'équilibre. J'avais tellement besoin de l'atmosphère apaisante de mon église et c'était la seule solution pour chasser les mauvais sentiments et émotions qui s'étaient rassemblés comme une tempête dans ma tête. Lorsque la douleur devenait aussi mauvaise, seule la prière me donnait un peu de répit et de recul. J'avais besoin de m'agenouiller et de m'incliner devant Dieu.

* * *

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas très gai, je vous l'accorde,**_

_**on comprend pourquoi Jake a dû s'éloigner de Bella bien qu'il ne puisse pas le lui dire,**_

_**et au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui...**_

_**on verra où tout ça va nous mener**_


	5. Pas de repos pour les méchants

**5 - The litany at dusk **de** duskwatcher2153**

_**Edward**_

Je savais ce que c'était, une réponse au coup par coup. Aussi connue sous le nom de stress aigu. Première étape du syndrome général d'adaptation telle que définie par Walter Cannon. La réponse biologique des animaux au stress aigu.

Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas de repos pour les méchants. J'étais de retour sur la route, les kilomètres volaient sous les roues de la dévoreuse. Je traversai l'obscurité comme une mauvaise pensée, laissant la distance être la réponse à Isabella Swan. Le rugissement du moteur semblait destiné à être l'arrière-plan de mon existence. Les lignes blanches discontinues de la route en seraient ma biographie.

Plus la distance augmentait et plus je réalisais que ce n'était pas tant la petite brune que je fuyais mais plutôt les réactions qu'elle avait créées en moi. Avoir une telle réponse sexuelle envers une humaine était aussi déroutant qu'effrayant pour moi. La soif de sang était quelque chose que je connaissais. Le désir sexuel était un territoire que j'avais traversé mais brièvement.

Il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, Carlisle avait créé Rosalie avec la bonne intention de m'aider à trouver ma compagne. Rosalie et moi étions trop semblables pour être autre chose que frère et sœur dans la famille que Carlisle avait créée. Nous l'avions très vite compris tous les deux, Rosalie avança et trouva Emmett. Je passais des nuits à composer de la musique, à étudier la biologie, la médecine et la philosophie essayant d'ignorer les rendez-vous galants des amants que le reste de ma famille trouvait si satisfaisants.

Bien qu'ils essaient de le cacher, je pouvais entendre grandir les préoccupations de Carlisle et d'Esmée tandis que le temps passait. Quand ça devint trop difficile, je m'enfuis vers Tanya. Tanya fut plus qu'heureuse de m'initier aux plaisirs du sexe. Et puis quand elle fut fatiguée de moi, elle fut tout aussi heureuse de me voir partir. Je quittais Tanya découragé et désabusé et ensuite je pourchassais le sadique qui fut ma première victime. C'est ainsi que ça commença, je refermais mes envies d'amour romantique et de désir sexuel et l'excitation de la chasse au sang prit leur place.

Les années qui suivirent avaient consolidé ma conviction que j'étais destiné à être solitaire. Ayant vu ce que le désir et le sexe faisaient aux humains et comment ils s'en servaient, une source de pouvoir et un outil pour leurs jeux de domination, j'étais convaincu que je pouvais rester au-dessus de quelque chose d'aussi bestial que l'amour sexuel. J'étais content pour ma famille qu'ils tous aient trouvé un compagnon mais comme ils ne marcheraient jamais sur le chemin sur lequel je m'étais engagé, je ne pouvais donc pas marcher sur le leur.

A la place et au moins dans ma tête, je suis devenu l'ange vengeur célibataire qui rendait la justice. Carlisle et Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett, et puis Alice et Jasper chacun avait l'autre. J'avais le sang, la justice et la route. Et pendant très longtemps j'avais pensé que c'était suffisant.

Je regardai le jour se lever depuis le pont du ferry de Port Townsend. Les mouettes tournaient dans le ciel lavande et mauve, criant tristement en suivant les bateaux de pêche qui se dirigeaient vers le large. L'air salé était piquant avec les odeurs intenses de la marée basse et les vagues claquaient en rythme sur la coque du ferry. "Le jour se lève comme une plaie qui se rouvre," citai-je pour moi-même en me penchant sur la rambarde en laiton en regardant l'eau sombre. Je me sentais comme si j'avais été blessé mais je n'arrivais à mettre le doigt sur la source de cette blessure. Quelque chose m'avait été arraché. Je supposais que c'était la chance de trouver la paix de l'esprit.

Je me retournais et posais mes coudes sur la balustrade, regardant la terre reculer derrière la poupe, la terre où Isabella Swan vivait. Au moins elle était encore en vie et je m'accordais de petites félicitations, pour cette fois au moins elle avait esquivé la balle, cette balle que j'étais. Je ne tenais pas compte de la connexion que je ressentais avec elle et combien elle s'étirait au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais.

Je sortis le paquet de cigarettes et en allumait une, protégeant la flamme contre le vent entre mes mains. Les cigarettes étaient un accessoire utile. C'était une activité que les humains pouvaient comprendre et ça me donnait une excuse pour rester dehors, sur le pont, au lieu d'être enfermé avec les autres passagers. Mon équilibre était sérieusement menacé ; je n'avais pas besoin d'être avec des humains et l'odeur de leur sang alléchant.

La porte sur le côté du pont s'ouvrit et une jeune femme, serrant son pull autour d'elle, en sortit. Je l'entendais, ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers moi. Elle s'approcha lentement de la balustrade, elle spéculait sur qui j'étais et ce que je pouvais bien faire là, sur le ferry, si tôt le matin.

Elle s'appuya à la rambarde à quelques mètres de moi, ses cheveux volant dans son visage tout en essayant de m'observer subrepticement. Bien sûr, c'était le glamour du vampire qui l'attirait sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. "Auriez-vous une cigarette pour moi?" demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation. Elle essaya de faire tenir ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Je sortis le paquet et lui en offrit une. Elle le regarda avec intérêt. "Diable noir, hein? C'est une marque que je n'ai encore jamais vue," dit-elle en en prenant une avec ses ongles vernis en rouge sang. "Est-ce une sorte de commentaire sur le propriétaire?" demanda-t-elle en me regardant sous ces cils d'une façon qu'elle voulait séductrice.

Je me sondai et fus heureux de constater que je n'avais aucune espèce d'envie pour cette femme. Apparemment une seule femme créait cela en moi. La soif de sang bouillonnait sous la surface comme toujours. Cela n'avait pas changé.

Je sortis mon briquet et offrit la flamme à ses mains en coupe. Elle toucha ma main et fut surprise par la dureté froide de ma peau . Elle souffla une fois la cigarette allumée et leva les yeux vers mon visage, sa main toujours posée sur la mienne. Je lui rendis son regard. Ses yeux étaient dans une nuance de brun et ses cheveux étaient striés de blond. Pas comme Isabella. "Qu'en pensez-vous?" lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda et ses pensées hurlaient. _Yeux noirs. Yeux noirs. Main froide et dure. Eloigne-toi. Eloigne toi. Inhumain, beau mais effrayamment beau. _"Bien... merci," dit-elle faiblement en agitant la cigarette et en éloignant. Elle traversa le pont regardant par dessus son épaule, rassurée que je n'aie pas bougé.

C'était toujours cette réaction que je voyais encore et toujours. Les humains étaient attirés par notre physique comme la cataire attirait les chats. Mais ensuite leur instinct les rappelait à l'ordre et ils s'enfuyaient. Il y avait eu des exceptions ; des âmes torturées qui recherchaient la mort sous toutes ses formes. Des drogués mondains et bien nantis fascinés par l'odeur de la mort et le danger qui m'entourait, qui cherchaient la libération de leur douleur dans la vie et qui me courtisaient comme des groupies une rock star. Mais je n'avais aucun intérêt à les aider à trouver la fin de leur existence. Je me réservais pour ceux dont l'esprit était sombre, caustique et amer. Ceux-là seuls allaient avoir le malheur de voir le monstre vengeur en moi.

Ou _j'avais_ gardé ceux-là pour me nourrir, me souvins-je. Ma stratégie resterait inchangée. J'essaierai de rester végétarien, comme ma famille s'appelait et espérerai que cette crise passerait et que je pourrais les rejoindre en toute bonne foi avec la conscience tranquille. Mon cœur saignait à l'idée de passer une autre année près de psychopathes et de sociopathes à écouter leurs pensées tordues et leurs divers scénarios. Si ça ne dépendait que de moi j'aimerais trouver un moyen d'y mettre fin. Il devait bien y avoir une façon de trouver une vie avec plus de sens que celui de tuer des humains.

J'avais réfléchi la nuit dernière. Je m'étais enfui plus vite devant Isabella que je n'étais arrivé ici. Alice m'attendait dans le garage. J'appuyais sur le bouton et regardais le portail électrique se lever doucement.

Elle balança ses jambes de l'autre côté du comptoir. "Ce serait mieux pour tous les deux, tu sais que tu ailles de l'avant et que tu commences à lui parler."

Je ne répondis rien car j'étais occupé à installer mon sac de voyage à l'arrière de la moto. Je n'avais rien à prendre. Parler à Isabella serait la première étape soit pour qu'elle devienne vampire soit pour que j'en finisse avec elle, ce que je ne voulais pas considérer comme une option.

"Edward," dit Alice en secouant la tête. "Je veux simplement te dire que ce serait plus simple de cette façon."

Ma colère qui avait couvé toute la nuit, explosa et Alice fut la malchanceuse. Je me retournai vers elle. "Arrête ça, arrête juste. Tu es assise là, distribuant des conseils comme une sorte de prêtresse de Delphes, répandant ta sagesse et prédisant des catastrophes à tous ceux qui ne suivent pas tes instructions." Je me retournai et vérifiai la jauge de l'huile. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Alice. Ici bas, dans les tranchées, les choix semblent beaucoup plus difficiles."

Je pouvais voir combien je lui faisais mal et sans me retourner, je grimaçai, Jasper attiré par sa douleur arrivait.

Alice soupira de frustration. _Edward je suis en _train_ de te dire que c'est ce que tu attendais._

"Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Un sens, un but. " Elle essayait de me le cacher mais je l'entendis quand même. _L'amour._

Je m'arrêtai et laissai ma tête tomber en arrière. Si seulement c'était vrai, si seulement c'était aussi facile. Mais ces mots me mettaient mal à l'aise. J'avais refermé cette porte il y a très longtemps et elle était scellée. Et ça allait faire mal d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

Jasper glissa jusqu'à Alice. "Tu vas bien chérie?"

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle et elle enroula son bras autour de lui. Je pouvais sentir la connexion qui existait entre eux comme si c'était un objet visible. Ça me rappela le nombre de fois où j'essayai de ne pas écouter leurs échanges amoureux, sachant que l'intimité et la tendresse étaient quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais.

J'enfourchai la moto et engageai la clé. "Je vais revenir..." Je n'avais aucune idée de quand mais je finis avec "... quand je pourrais." J'actionnai le démarreur et le moteur rugit.

Derrière moi, j'entendais Alice tandis que je conduisais dans l'allée. _S'il te plait Edward, reviens bientôt. Tu viens juste d'arriver et maintenant tu repars à nouveau. _Exactement ce que je ressentais.

Je sortis du ferry à Keystone et roulai sur l'autoroute. Je conduisis depuis plusieurs heures avant de réaliser que j'étais en Alaska. Pourquoi étais-je allé vers Tanya, je ne pourrais pas le dire. C'était peut-être simplement la renaissance de ma libido qui m'avait fait me rappeler d'elle. Peut-être qu'une petite partie de moi espérait que je pourrais assez m'enfouir en elle pour oublier Isabella Swan.

Il était tard dans la journée lorsque je m'arrêtais pour faire le plein. Je me garais près de la pompe. De l'autre côté il y avait une fourgonnette et son propriétaire était un homme qui paraissait dur et guindé. Il était habillé tout en jeans avec une casquette de base-ball, il regardait autour de lui avec méfiance et il finissait de remplir son réservoir. Je retirai mon casque et mes gants et les posai sur le toit au-dessus des pompes, et ce faisant je captai le ténor de ses pensées.

_Me débarrasser des corps, il y a beaucoup de zones inhabitées. Trouver un chemin de terre. Le carburant est très cher. Il devient trop âgé. Se plaindre, gémir. C'était bon pourtant. Garder le plus petit. Pendant un moment._

Il me surprit en train de le regarder et hocha la tête pour me saluer. _Waouh, moto, cuir. Je parie qu'il était très beau quand il avait huit ans. _

Je ressentis quelque chose qui ressemblait à la nausée. Effectivement je captais deux faibles sources de pensées dans le van. Les pensées devenaient floues chez les personnes gravement maltraitées presque comme si elles avaient peur de penser, d'espérer pour l'avenir.

Le venin commença à couler. Je pouvais sentir sa moiteur satinée dans ma bouche. C'était exactement le genre de repas que j'aurais trouvé satisfaisant par le passé. Mes mains me démangeaient de pencher son corps long et maigre en position pour pouvoir poser ma bouche sur son cou. Je voulais voir ses yeux s'allumer de peur, se glacer sous la douleur et puis s'assombrir tandis que sa mort coulait dans ma bouche. Je voulais vider ses veines de son riche liquide pour m'emplir en entendant les battements de son cœur ralentir. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse jeter son corps par terre et apprécier, tout ça au même instant.

Le sang animal ne peut pas se comparer à la satisfaction que procure le sang humain. Il se déplace le long des nerfs comme du feu, se précipitant le long des voies nerveuses interagissant avec le venin et créant une euphorie, un sentiment enivrant de _vitalité_ qui explose à l'extérieur en partant du centre vers les extrémités. Les quelques premières secondes sont remplies d'intense extase, paralysante et c'est à ce moment de satiété que les vampires sont le plus vulnérables. Pendant ces quelques instants, nous les buveurs de sang, nous vautrant dans le plaisir sublime d'un repas humain sommes les plus vulnérables. L'euphorie est vide suivie par la frénésie pendant laquelle nous sommes les plus dangereux.

Je regardai le prédateur d'enfant tandis qu'il finit de faire son plein. Il passa près de moi et je ne pus empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma poitrine. Il me fit un regard de crainte et se précipita dans le magasin, dans la perspective d'acheter des sodas et des sandwiches pour ses victimes - pour les faire se tenir tranquilles plus longtemps.

Je finis moi aussi de remplir le réservoir et jetai un coup d'œil vers le magasin il parcourait les allées. Je fis le tour du côté le plus éloigné du van, là où personne ne pouvait me voir et tirai la porte du côté passager pour l'ouvrir. Assis sur le plancher à l'arrière il y avait deux garçons, échelés et effrayés me regardant, les yeux vitreux de désespoir. L'ainé, devinai-je, devait avoir douze ou treize ans, avec des cheveux sable et un tee-shirt de marin. Il avait une joue meurtrie et tenait son bras comme s'il lui faisait mal. Le plus jeune n'avait pas plus de cinq ans et était blotti contre celui qui était plus âgé.

"Quels sont vos noms?" demandai-je.

Il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre encore plus méfiants. Je regardai par la vitre et essayai de nouveau. J'essayai de faire paraitre mon visage moins menaçant et je m'accroupis face à eux.

"Quels sont vos noms," répétai-je plus doucement. "C'est bon, vous pouvez me le dire."

"Timmy et Billy Sanderson," dit l'aîné en débitant les noms qu'on lui avait dit de donner si on les lui demandait.

"Non, vos vrais noms," insistai-je.

Ils étaient trop effrayés pour me les dire à haute voix mais je les pris dans leurs pensées. Jackson Helberger et Adam Mostevic.

"Jackson Helberger, c'est ton nom, n'est-ca pas?" dis-je. "La police sera bientôt là. Ils voudront vous aider mais vous devez leur dire votre vrai nom."

Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut son nom.

"Pouvez-vous faire ça?" demandai-je. "Pourrez-vous leur dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé?"

Ses yeux semblèrent retrouver un peu de leur intelligence et je sentis un peu d'espoir dans son cœur. Sans détourner son regard il hocha la tête doucement.

"Bien mon gars," dis-je en tapotant sa jambe pour l'encourager.

Je ressortis et faisant de nouveau le tour du van, j'enfonçai mon doigt sur la bande de roulement du pneu. J'entendis le sifflement de l'air qui s'échappe tandis que la pression diminue et que le van est sur les jantes. Pour faire bonne mesure je déformai la jante jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit irrémédiablement endommagée.

J'entrai dans le magasin passant près du prédateur d'enfant, il me regarda longuement quand je passais la porte puis il partit. Je grondai presque et ravalai l'afflux de venin dans ma bouche. Je me concentrai plutôt sur l'image de son visage outré lorsqu'il serait placé en détention. Ça paraissait bien. J'avais sauvé des enfants au lieu de tuer, et ça devait être ainsi.

La soif de sang m' importait peu. Elle ressemblait à une bête en cage rugissant pour pouvoir sortir. Elle voulait du sang et ma gorge me brûlait de soif. Je me concentrai pour me déplacer lentement, comme un humain, même si mes muscles se tendaient comme pour partir à la chasse et tuer.

Au comptoir j''attrapai le stylo qui était relié au registre et l'un des journaux. Le caissier me regarda consterné tandis que je notai le nom des enfants dans la marge, le stylo transperçant la page à cause de la force que j'essayais de ne pas exercer sur lui.

Je lui désignai le prédateur qui marchait vers les pompes d'un signe de tête. "Cet homme est un kidnappeur. Les enfants sont à l'arrière et ce sont des enfants disparus. Ce sont leurs noms. Appelez la police."

Le caissier me regarda avec méfiance. Je lui fis mon regard menaçant. "Faites-le," sifflai-je.

Il recula d'un pas et saisit le téléphone.

Je quittai le magasin et retournai auprès de la moto. L'homme faisait le tour du van pour comprendre comment il avait pu être abimé aussi vite. Il me regarda étrangement mais je le fixai, le mettant au défi de m'accuser. Il détourna les yeux et commença à chercher une explication pour les mécaniciens avec lesquels il devrait discuter, ignorant que la police allait bientôt être là.

Quinze minutes plus tard je m'étais garé au bord de la route. Je m'assis à côté de ma moto et laissai retomber les tremblements causés par ma rage et le manque de sang. Je voulais y retourner et le tuer. Je voulais voir la terreur, la peur sur son visage quand il réaliserait que la mort allait arriver par mes mains.

Je voulais... je voulais... des cheveux bruns et un visage doux en forme de cœur chuchotant mon nom avec désir. Je voulais défaire le nœud en satin et voir sa chemise s'ouvrir doucement sur les courbes qu'elle cachait. Je voulais voir la tête d'Isabella se renverser en arrière dans l'abandon et le plaisir.

Je frottai mon visage, essayant de m'éclaircir les idées. Tout cela ne me menait nulle part. Le ciel s'assombrissait et les arbres projetaient de longues ombres sur la route. J'allais plus loin dans la ligne d'arbres et m'installais sous les branches d'un immense érable. Au moins je n'avais pas de nom à ajouter à ma liste ce soir.

_Benjamin Jolly_

_Eric Northman_

_Christina Mcyntrire_

_Aaron Ebert_

_Christopher Siedow_

_Hector Selenas_

_Stuart Katz_

_Lawrence Kelly_

_Ivan Pryzgocki_

_Raymond Bruns_

_Glen Coco_

_Kevin Tokas_

_Simon Ryan_

_Anthony Lorinelli..._

Et la litanie continua.

* * *

_**Pauvre Edward sa vie jusqu'ici a été bien sinistre...**_

_**Vos commentaires sont mon seul salaire, n'hésitez pas...**_

**:-))**


	6. Beaucoup de mystères

**6 - The litany at dusk de duskwatcher2153**

_**Bella**_

"Bella, commande!"

C'était un autre soir "Chez Ray". Les lumières fluorescentes se reflétaient sur les verres et le chrome du décor de la salle à manger.

Je m'approchai du passe-plat et attrapai les assiettes pour le couple installé en 6 et 7. Crêpes au bacon et un hamburger frites, sans tomate. "Merci Frank," dis-je en reconnaissant l'homme de l'autre côté.

Il s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras, la spatule encore dans sa main. "Nous en sommes au pain de viande spécial pour la 86."

Arlène l'entendit alors qu'elle passait dans l'allée étroite derrière le comptoir. "Eh bien merci pour les petite faveurs." Elle roula des yeux en me souriant un peu. Elle travaillait ici depuis quatre ans, ce qui était sans doute un record, et elle se sentait libre de faire des commentaires aux cuisiniers autant qu'elle le voulait. C'était une petite femme aux cheveux rouges qui les portait relevés en un chignon serré et compliqué. Elle venait de quitter son mari numéro deux et élevaient ses deux ados toute seule.

Je posai les assiettes devant le couple qui me murmura un merci. "Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?" demandai-je en poussant le ketchup plus près d'eux.

"Non merci, je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut."

Je rebroussai chemin et je vis Frank qui menaçait Arlène avec sa spatule." Ne commence pas."

"Allez Frank," l'amadoua-t-elle tandis qu'elle servait des verres de lait. "Ça fait deux jours que tu essaies de faire partir ce pain de viande. Ethan est le seul qui en mange."

Ethan notre plongeur adolescent, regarda du tabouret au bout du comptoir le visage rougi d'avoir travaillé à l'évier de l'autre côté. Sa tenue blanche était tachée et sale à cause du travail qu'il avait fait et il piochait dans son pain de viande spécial comme si c'était sa grand-mère qui le lui avait fait pendant les vacances. Il était roux comme Arlène mais dans son cas c'était naturel. Les taches de rousseur éparpillées sur son visage en attestaient. "C'est bon," protesta-t-il la bouche pleine.

"C'est bon mon cœur," dit Arlène en passant près de lui en tapotant sa tête avec la main qui ne tenait pas le plateau. "Un jour tu sauras mieux."

Je fis l'addition pour le couple au box 12 et la leur amenais. " Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous?"'

C'était un jeune couple. Je supposai hispanique à la couleur chaude de leur peau et à leur cheveux noirs. A côté de la femme il y avait un siège de bébé avec un rembourrage rose. A l'intérieur un magnifique bébé roux dormait ses cheveux soyeux courts ornés d'un arc de dentelle rose. Elle avait les cils épais posés sur ses joues pleines et sa bouche boudeuse était légèrement ouverte. Son petit poing potelé reposait à l'extérieur de la couverture et ce fut la vue de cette douce petite main qui fit que j'eus soudain du mal à déglutir.

"Non merci, juste l'addition s'il vous plait," répondit l'homme avec un accent. Il était bronzé, maigre et nerveux d'une manière qui suggérait qu'il travaillait beaucoup en plein air.

Je détournai les yeux loin du bébé. "C'est un beau bébé que vous avez là," dis-je en ramassant les assiettes vides sur leur table.

La femme me fit un sourire qui illumina son visage de fierté. Elle fixa d'un regard maternel le petit endormi à côté d'elle. "Merci."

Je me m'éloignai pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mon visage et passai à travers les battants de la porte pour aller à l'arrière poser les assiettes dans la salle où on les lavait. Ethan était à l'avant donc je savais que j'avais un moment de tranquillité ici. Je m'agrippai au bord de l'évier pour me stabiliser et pris une profonde inspiration. _Sainte Marie, mère de tout ce qui est saint, donne-moi la force de supporter ma pénitence avec grâce et dignité. Encore une fois, je vous demande pardon et je vous demande de me donner le courage de mener ma vie en accord avec les enseignements du Christ. Préservez-moi du malheur et permettez-moi de rester dans le cercle de la lumière de Dieu._

Arlène poussa les portes. Elle remarqua ma tête baissée et la façon dont je me tenais au bord de l'évier. Elle posa une main sur mon dos et demanda. "Tu vas bien chérie?"

Je pris une autre profonde inspiration et me retournai, essayant de faire ce qui n'était qu'un demi-sourire. "Ouais, je vais bien," dis-je en essayant de m'en persuader.

Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit la main. "Et alors pourquoi tu pleures?" demanda-t-elle doucement en montrant son doigt qui était mouillé par une larme qui, je ne l'avais pas réalisé, m'avait échappée.

Je me retournai et commençai à empiler quelques plats. "Tu as vu ce bébé au numéro 12?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle.

"Parfois ça fait mal, savoir que c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais..." Je la regardai gravement souhaitant ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Je fus presque anéantie par la façon dont son visage s'adoucit et elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon bras. "Oh ma chérie, je ne sais pas..."

Frank passa la tête par la porte. "Hey! Pourrions-nous avoir des serveuses là où sont les clients?"

"Ferme-là un peu, Frank!" rétorqua Arlène par dessus son épaule. "Nous y serons dans une petite seconde."

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'Arlène le malmène de la sorte. Honteux il se retira et la porte battit dans son dos.

Je secouai la tête, "Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, je suis désolée."

"Oh Bella," dit-elle en me tirant dans ses bras pour un câlin. "Ce n'est pas un épanchement, c'est bon. Ça va s'arranger d'une façon ou d'une autre... Tu verras, chérie."

Je la serrai dans mes bras aussi, inondée d'affection pour elle. Elle me rappelait un peu Renée en ce sens qu'elle était ce genre de personne qui disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, toujours prête à partager ou à donner un coup de main. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas pratiquante mais elle était le genre de personne dont le Christ parlait comme le sel de la terre. "Je suppose que nous devrions sortir avant que Frank ne s'énerve."

"Eh bien s'il le fait, ça rendra demain spécial," dit-elle sèchement en nous dirigeant vers la porte.

Le reste de mon quart de travail se passa sans incident et les choses ralentirent même, puis la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur le père Brian. Je commençai immédiatement à sourire, il était mon prêtre et mon confesseur mais encore plus que cela, il avait été mon sauveur. Ce matin il était habillé décontracté, un pantalon kaki tandis que le noir et blanc du col romain des prêtres dépassait de sous sa chemise bleue de travail. Il était jeune pour être prêtre - le milieu de la trentaine - les cheveux sable, le front dégarni et des yeux bleu clair sur un visage bronzé. Une grande carrure et des avant-bras musclés amenaient les gens à croire qu'il était contremaître dans la construction... jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient son col.

"Bonjour mon père," dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui tandis qu'il prenait son tabouret habituel près du comptoir. C'était lui qui m'avait trouvé ce travail.

"Bonjour Bella." Ses yeux pétillèrent tandis qu'il souriait. "Comment va ma serveuse préférée, ce matin?" C'était bien le matin, même si le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant trois bonnes heures.

Arlène arriva derrière moi pour attraper des tasses. "Moi qui croyait que c'était _moi ,_ votre serveuse préférée," le taquina-t-elle.

"Oh mais tu es ma serveuse _rousse _ préférée," répliqua-t-il. "Bella est ma brunette préférée."

"Vous trouvez toujours un moyen de vous en sortir, pas vrai?" déclara-t-elle. "Mais tout juste," l'avertit-elle en repartant dans l'autre sens.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?" lui demandai-je.

"Juste un café aujourd'hui, merci Bella." Il passa sa main sur sa coupe en brosse courte.

Je lui apportai sa tasse. "Alors comment vont les choses dans les rues aujourd'hui?" Le père Brian travaillait souvent la nuit avec les sans-abri, amenant les malades dans les hôpitaux ou les cliniques, aidant les dépendants à trouver une place en cure de désintoxication ou tout simplement échangeant avec les perdus ou les abandonnés qui erraient dans les rues de Seattle.

Il secoua la tête. "Pas terrible. Un enfant à été abattu ce matin sur la quatorzième." Son visage reflétait le dégoût de la violence et du sang.

C'était juste deux pâtés de maisons plus loin. "Waouh, dis-je stupéfaite que ça se passe aussi près.

"Evidemment les gangs à nouveau," dit-il en prenant du sucre. "Et ce n'est pas bon."

Frank sortit de la cuisine, son tablier qui recouvrait son ventre bedonnant moucheté de taches de graisse. L'heure d'affluence était bien passée maintenant et les affaires ne reprendraient pas avant un bon moment. Je regardai l'heure, j'en avais encore pour une demi-heure.

"Hey mon père," le salua Frank. "Je pense que nous avions quelques-uns de ces garçons ici hier soir."

"Bien soyez prudent," l'avertit le père Brian en remuant son café. "Ils ont la gâchette facile avec tout ce qu'il se passe."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit Frank. "J'ai des amis." Il sortit une batte de baseball de sous le comptoir et la fit rebondir plusieurs fois dans sa main.

Arlène arriva derrière lui. "Bon ça ne sera sans doute pas suffisant contre une arme à feu," fit-elle remarquer.

"Elle a déjà fait partir un bon nombre de fauteurs de troubles, tu dois le savoir," dit-il d'un air menaçant, en rangeant la batte.

"Ouais presqu'autant que ton pain de viande." Arlène roula des yeux tandis que le père et moi ricanions.

Frank se retourna pour lui faire face. "Nom de dieu qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon pain de viande? ... Oh désolé mon père," s'excusa-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Le père Brian fit un geste désinvolte tandis qu'Arlène poussait Frank pour qu'il avance. "Eh bien tu mets trop de câpres à mon goût..."

"Tu as pu récupérer ton véhicule?" demanda le père Brian.

"Non," répondis-je en essuyant le comptoir. "Il va avoir besoin d'un nouveau moteur donc pour le moment je suis à pied."

"Je peux te mettre en contact avec un bon mécanicien si tu as besoin," proposa-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, un coup de poignard de douleur me rappelait que d'habitude j'allai voir mon bon mécanicien... Jake. Je n'irai plus désormais. "Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.."

Je devais tellement au père Brian. Il m'avait trouvée à l'hôpital essayant de me remettre d'une autre infection staphylococcique tandis que les médecins se demandaient s'ils allaient devoir m'enlever l'utérus complètement ou s'ils tentaient de le réparer et d'en récupérer un peu, même s'il n'était plus fonctionnel dans le sens traditionnel. Alors que j'étais désespérée et déchirée, rongée par la culpabilité et la honte, il m'avait tenu la main lorsque Charlie vint m'annoncer la mort de Renée. C'était la première fois que j'avais prié à haute voix avec quelqu'un.

Il m'avait sauvée de toutes les façons qui comptaient et comment remercier quelqu'un pour ça? Sa bonté innée et sa passion pour le Christ m'avaient amenée aux eaux de l'église, ce dont je serai toujours reconnaissante. Cet homme marchait dans les pas de Jésus, j'en étais certaine.

"Bon je peux au moins te ramener chez toi. A quelle heure tu finis?" demanda-t-il.

"Bientôt," dis-je en regardant l'heure.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas maintenant ma chère?" dit Arlène. "C'est tranquille, là. Je finirai les condiments."

"Ça ne te dérange pas?" lui demandai-je heureuse à l'idée de ne pas avoir à marcher plusieurs kilomètres.

"Pas du tout," dit-elle en souriant.

"Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes et je serai prête," promis-je au père Brian. Et je commençai à faire ce que je devais pour en finir avec ma journée.

Il leva sa tasse. "Prends ton temps."

Dix minutes plus tard je mis mon chandail et rejoignit le comptoir. "Je suis prête," dis-je haletante.

Nous saluâmes Frank et Arlène et montâmes dans le véhicule du père Brian.

"Merci encore," lui dis-je tandis qu'il démarrait.

"Pas de problème," dit-il en sortant de la place de parking. "Je n'aime pas te voir dans les rues à cette heure."

Il sortit dans la rue et se dirigea vers chez moi. "J'ai entendu Monseigneur parler de ton évanouissement. "

"Oh!" dis-je un peu embarrassée et sûre de sa réaction après celle, négative, de Monseigneur.

"Il dit que tu as imaginé avoir vu un ange." Il scruta mon visage pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers la route.

Je regardai mes mains. "Je ne l'ai pas seulement imaginé. Il était là."

Il me regarda dans l'expectative.

"Je ne me souviens pas trop mais il était beau. Comme un être humain mais parfait."

Le père Brian me sourit.

Je soupirai, "Vous ne me croyez pas n'est-ce pas?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas à même de contredire l'expérience de quelqu'un avec le surnaturel, Bella. L'important c'est de savoir si toi, Bella, tu le crois."

"Oui je le crois. Je le crois. Il était si beau et si triste. Quand il m'a regardée dans les yeux..." Comment pourrai-je dire au père Brian les sentiments que cet ange avaient fait naitre en moi? Je me sentis rougir en me souvenant des fantasmes que j'avais eus le concernant. _Ça doit être mal de ressentir ça à propos d'Edward pas vrai? _ J'étais reconnaissante qu'il fasse sombre dans la voiture ; les lumières du tableau de bord n'étaient pas suffisantes pour m'embarrasser. "Ils étaient dorés," murmurai-je. "Ses yeux étaient dorés."

"Avait-il un message pour toi?"

"Non," dis-je en fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de me rappeler. "Il a dit que son nom était Edward et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Et que je sentais bon."

"Que tu sentais bon?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je rigolai. Ça paraissait ridicule quand je le disais à voix haute. "Je sais que ça parait fou, mais..." Je luttai pour trouver les bons mots. "N'avez-vous jamais senti à un moment dans votre vie que votre existence tout entière vous a conduit à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quelques secondes précisément? Comme si le destin vous regardait en retenant son souffle?"

"J'ai ressenti quelque chose comme ça quand j'ai compris que l'église m'appelait," dit-il pensivement.

J'étais calme pensant à la sensation d'espérance qui courait à travers moi. Soudain je savais avec certitude que je verrai Edward de nouveau. Quelque part, à un moment donné.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses étranges dans ce monde Bella. Dieu a beaucoup de mystères à révéler," dit-il en tournant sur Madison Street. "Mais je dois te mettre en garde, assure-toi que ce que tu voies vient vraiment de Dieu."

"Je le ferai," promis-je. Je secouai la tête. "Pourquoi moi?" demandai-je.

"Pourquoi pas toi?" répondit-il. "Tu es une enfant de la lumière. Tu reconnais la valeur de l'amour." Il cherchait ses mots. "Il y a une grâce innée en toi Bella. Tu cherches la vérité et cela est moins fréquent que tu ne le penses."

Je pinçai mes lèvres. "Je ne me sens pas pleine de grâce," dis-je avec mépris. "Jake est venu me voir hier."

"Oh?" s'interrogea-t-il, il connaissait mon histoire avec Jake.

"Il voulait me dire qu'il était désolé de n'être pas venu me voir à l'hôpital."

"Tu crois qu'il l'était?"

"Quoi?"

"Vraiment désolé."

Je connaissais assez bien Jake pour répondre oui à cette question mais je détestais son incapacité à me dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, ce qui l'avait affecté et qui l'affectait encore beaucoup. "Oui," répondis-je finalement. "J'ai essayé de lui pardonner. Je n'ai juste pas eu beaucoup de succès."

"Tu es toujours en colère contre lui."

"Oh oui," dis-je en hochant la tête.

"Prie pour lui," dit-il simplement.

"Je vais essayer," répondis-je.

Il rentra dans mon allée et se gara puis il se tourna vers moi. "Non Bella. Prie vraiment pour lui, pour son bien-être tous les soirs. Tes prières ne peuvent pas affecter sa vie mais elles vont transformer la tienne."

Je restai là un instant. L'obscurité me donnait un courage que je n'avais normalement pas. "Je dois encore vous demander quelque chose, mon père. "

"Bien sûr."

"Pensez-vous que ce qu'il m'est arrivé soit une punition pour ce que j'ai fait?" Il s'agissait de la question qui me hantait depuis un certain temps. Est-ce que Dieu m'avait choisie pour se venger à cause de mon avortement?

Il soupira. "Je ne connais pas l'esprit de Dieu Bella. Mais je crois qu'il nous aime, chacun d'entre nous. Il veut de bonnes choses pour nous tous, toi y compris."

"Eh bien je vous remercie," dis-je en posant ma main sur la poignée de la portière. "Est-ce que vous confessez cette semaine?"

"Jeudi matin, puis vendredi soir."

Je sortis du van. "Je vous parlerai là-bas, je suppose. Merci pour la balade."

"Avec plaisir Bella. Bonne nuit."

"Vous aussi," dis-je en refermant la portière.

Ce soir-là je priai un long moment. Pour Jake, pour qu'il trouve le bonheur puis je demandai pardon pour la longue liste de mes péchés. Je priai pour Charlie, pour qu'il concrétise sa relation avec Sue Clearwater et qu'il puisse se réconcilier avec lui-même. Je priai pour l'âme de Renée, qu'elle puisse aller au paradis.

Et je priai encore plus longuement pour Edward et pour que le Christ l'accompagne dans n'importe quelle mission et lui accorde le succès.

* * *

_**Pauvre Bella qui a du mal à digérer tout ce qui lui est arrivé...**_

_**Je crois qu'elle a bien besoin de se changer les idées...**_

_**On verra ça plus tard**_

_**La prochaine fois Edward et encore ses réflexions...**_


	7. Excuses à Isabella

**7 - A litany at dusk de duskwatcher2153**

_**Edward**_

Je m'assis sur la terrasse de la maison du clan Denali qui donnait sur la gorge. Devant moi c'était la forêt nationale et la rivière Nenana grondait dessous. Personne n'était à la maison lorsque j'arrivai dans l'après-midi alors je m'installai sur la terrasse et attendis en regardant le mouvement du soleil et les aigles suspendus dans le ciel, comme épinglés, chassant de leur regard perçant. Un petit troupeau de chevreuils traversait la rivière parfois au crépuscule. Je les aperçus tandis que je finissais de réciter ma litanie.

Le soleil s'était couché majestueusement sur l'Alaska et les grillons étaient sortis en force. Les étoiles brillaient avec acharnement dans la nuit sans lune et autour de moi j'entendais les animaux nocturnes se réveiller et saluer l'obscurité. Plus tard la voiture de Kate et de Tanya arriva. Il fallut peu de temps pour que j'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Tanya était déjà installée près de moi.

Nous restâmes assis là, à écouter les bruits de la nuit. Je l'entendais se demander pourquoi je m'étais montré à leur porte.

"Je ne le sais pas vraiment," dis-je sincèrement.

"Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe," demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantante qui contenait seulement quelques traces d'intonations de sa langue maternelle. Tanya avait été créée au début du dernier millénaire et bien que je l'aie entendue parler une grande variété de langues et de dialectes, son accent ne revenait que lorsqu'elle était détendue. "Es-tu revenu pour te fiancer?" demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

Je voyais la vérité dans mes mots lorsque je les lui dis. "Non, tu es très belle Tanya, mais ... non." Il n'y avait personne dont je voulais être proche sauf de celle dont je m'étais éloigné.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici, tu ressembles à un croisement entre un faon perdu et un fusil chargé."

"Je suis..." commençai-je, cherchant les mots qui correspondraient à ce nœud d'émotions à l'intérieur de moi, "Perdu."

"Eh bien nous sommes deux," répliqua-t-elle. " Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années. Tu ne viens jamais. Je pensais que nous étions amis."

"Et je pensais que nous étions plus que des amis," dis-je en regardant au loin. Un renard trottait furtivement le long de la maison.

Elle me regarda avec curiosité. "Parfois j'oublie combien tu es jeune." Je serrai les dents en entendant de la condescendance dans ses pensées.

Puis voyant la tension sur mon visage, elle soupira. "Edward lorsque tu auras vécu aussi longtemps que moi tu te rendras compte que la vie est terriblement monotone. Le changement devient une nécessité. "

A l'exception des Volturi Tanya était la plus ancienne de notre espèce et certainement elle était très bonne quand il s'agissait de s'amuser et de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Après quelques centaines d'années je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça devait être. Des âmes moins hédonistes ou narcissiques devaient finalement arriver à s'ennuyer. Elle me considérait désespérément jeune et naïf pour m'être attendu à ce que notre relation, brève selon la norme pour les immortels, reste monogame.

J'entendis la surprise dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle réalisa que mes yeux étaient dorés. "La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler tu étais nomade."

Je laissais le passé derrière moi. La vie était trop longue pour rester dans la douleur ou la rancune. "Eh bien le changement est devenu une nécessité," répétai-je en souriant.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et dit. "Et comment va le reste de la famille?"

"Bien, savais-tu qu'ils étaient de retour dans l'état de Washington?"

"Oui," répondit-elle. "Je l'avais entendu dire, Carlisle fait le médecin?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Ah," soupira-t-elle. "Cet homme est une charmante énigme. Je ne sais pas comment il fait."

Je me levai de mon fauteuil et me dirigeai vers la rambarde. Loin en bas au fond de la gorge, la rivière grondait. "Il y a une femme."

Elle opina, ses soupçons étaient confirmés. "Alors dis-moi, qui est-elle?"

Je m'appuyai sur les coudes contre la balustrade. "Tu ne la connais pas."

"Oh ça je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je connais la plupart des nôtres dans le Nouveau Monde. Elle attendait ma réponse mais je n'en avais aucune pour elle. Et ça la frappa. "C'est une humaine n'est-ce pas?" Lorsque je ne démentis pas, elle rit. "Edward craque pour une humaine, oh! c'est trop drôle."

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux. J'avais toujours estimé que l'utilisation d'amants humains par Tanya la dévalorisait. Elle savait ce qu'en j'en pensais mais elle n'avait jamais arrêté ; et c'était l'une des choses qui finalement nous avaient séparés. Je me retournai vers elle et croisai mes mains sur ma poitrine, l'attendant.

Elle m'étudia, évaluant mon humeur. "Eh bien elle doit être très spéciale si elle a capté ton attention," dit-elle, se demandant quel genre de femme elle était pour avoir réussi un tel exploit.

"Mon attention! Ha!" dis-je amèrement. "Mon obsession oui. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à elle. Pourtant nous n'avons échangé que quelques mots. Elle me hante. "

"J'aime les amants humains, ils sont tellement chauds..." affirma-t-elle, son accent revenait.

"Elle a une odeur incroyable," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Comme la joie, l'extase et la vie... mis tous ensemble. C'est incroyable."

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et vint auprès de moi. Sans me quitter des yeux elle chercha la poche intérieure de ma veste, laissant sa main glisser le long de mon torse. Elle en sortit mon paquet de cigarettes et en prit une pour elle. Ses sourcils froncés me demandaient implicitement si j'en voulais une, mais je secouai la tête. Elle remit le paquet à sa place et tapota mon torse. Je sortis mon briquet et lui offrit du feu.

Elle se pencha et aspira une bouffée puis elle releva la tête pour souffler la fumée dans le vent. "Bien, on dirait que tu as trouvé ta chantante." J'en avais entendu parler mais si ça n'avait pas été les souvenirs d'Emmett j'aurais simplement pensé que c'était juste un mythe.

"Alice dit qu'elle m'est destinée." Je commençai finalement à croire à ses dires.

"Ah, Alice la voyante." Elle hocha la tête en rassemblant toutes les informations. "C'est cette humaine ta motivation?" demanda-t-elle curieuse. "C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux dorés?"

"Non, j'avais besoin de changer de voie. Je suis fatigué de me servir de voyous et d'assassins pour me nourrir." Il y aurait tellement plus à dire mais je laissai cette discussion pour une autre fois. Je me retournai à nouveau m'appuyant à la rambarde. "Je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées, du tout."

"Ooh, un total mystère pour toi. Ça doit être rafraichissant."

Je grimaçai. "C'est frustrant, voilà ce que c'est."

"Bon, je pense que ce serait plus facile pour toi de supporter la soif si tu avais une amante."

Cette pensée ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit. "Et pourquoi ça?"

Elle tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette. "Le désir sexuel reste le désir sexuel. Chacun doit le satisfaire comme il peut." Elle fit un geste avec sa main. "Regarde comme chacun des membres de ta famille s'est mis en couple."

"C'est ça pour toi?" Je n'avais jamais entendu cette théorie avant.

"Moi? Oh non," rigola-t-elle. "Pour moi c'est une question de commodité. Je ne tue pas d'humains parce que je suis bien ici. Ça rend les choses plus faciles de rester au même endroit et de connaitre la population locale." Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'appuyer contre la rambarde. "Carlisle est le plus compatissant."

La compassion. Elle me semblait tellement loin de moi. "Je ne vais pas être capable de m'éloigner d'elle. Pourtant ce serait la chose à faire pour faire preuve de compassion. "Ça fait mal de l'admettre mais il faut que je sois honnête avec moi-même. C'est douloureux en ce moment même d'être loin d'Isabella."

Une pensée me glaça, envoyant des frissons dans mon dos. Isabella était humaine et les humains étaient blessés et mouraient tout le temps. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait? Alice ne peut pas tout prévoir. Et si elle avait un accident de voiture ou... n'importe quoi d'autre? Ils étaient si incroyablement fragiles. Mon imagination commença à s'emballer et il me fallut chaque once de contrôle pour ne pas que je saute sur ma moto et retourne à Seattle immédiatement.

Je détestais ça. Je détestais sentir que je ne contrôlais rien. J'étais habitué à être aussi libre que je voulais, j'allais et venais quand et où je voulais. Je suivais les règles mais c'était les règles que j'avais _moi_-_même_ mises en place. Tout à coup c'était un nouvel ensemble de priorités qui prenait le dessus.

"Alors quels sont tes choix?" demanda Tanya m'évaluant comme si j'étais un spécimen de laboratoire.

Le premier choix que j'avais fait était déjà derrière moi, fuir pour garder Isabella intacte. Le choix qui m'effrayait le plus était celui qui chuchotait dans les recoins les plus sombres de mon âme, imaginant combien le goût de son sang serait doux et pur. Des parties de moi étaient prêtes à être rationnelles : j'avais beaucoup tué, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un de plus? Est-ce que la mort d'une fille de plus serait une tragédie? Manquerait-elle seulement à quelqu'un?

"Aarggh," hurlai-je laissant échapper un cri étranglé. "Je ne peux pas la laisser! Je ne la tuerai pas!"

Je me tournai vers Tanya. "Que dois-je faire?" lui demandai-je, l'angoisse me brûlait comme un acide. "Dois-je demander à Carlisle de la transformer?" Est-ce une chose que Carlisle pourrait seulement envisager? Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais pour Isabella?

Je savais que je n'aurais pas la retenue nécessaire pour le faire moi-même. Je ne pensais même pas pouvoir garder la maitrise de moi en présence de son odeur pour être en mesure de m'arrêter juste avant la mort. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de compassion à la forcer à devenir vampire."

"Eh bien, bien plus qu'à la tuer," fit-elle remarquer. "Tu sais, elle pourrait choisir de se joindre à toi." Elle sourit de travers. "Tu n'es pas sans attrait. Peut-être que tu devrais juste apprendre à la connaitre."

"Apprendre à la connaitre?"

"Bien sûr et la laisser apprendre à te connaître," dit-elle. "Tu sais, sortir ensemble." Elle remonta son menton en souriant. "Peut-être même la baiser." Elle écarquilla les yeux ludique.

Sortir avec elle? Une humaine? Il y avait beaucoup de différences physiques, j'étais quasi invulnérable et immortel. "Tanya ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de blesser quelqu'un pendant ... bon, pendant le coït?"

Elle rit à la fois de ma question et de l'euphémisme. "Non il faut juste s'entrainer." Elle fronça les sourcils et un souvenir lui revint. Puis elle le repoussa. "Tu sais les humains sont plus qu'une source de nourriture. Ils peuvent faire de remarquables compagnons."

"Je l'ai entendu dire," dis-je en faisant un petit sourire.

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil. " Je pense qu'une compagne serait une très bonne chose pour toi. Ça t'aiderait avec le désir de sang. Ce doit être très difficile pour toi, après t'être nourri si longtemps comme ça." Elle avança vers moi et repoussa affectueusement une mèche de cheveux de sur mon front. Ensuite elle recula et fit un signe vers ma tenue. "Et malgré l'image du biker de l'enfer que tu projettes, là-dessous tu es quelqu'un de très romantique."

Elle prit une dernière bouffée et jeta la cigarette dans la nuit. "Carmen et Eléazar sont en Bolivie. Reste et va chasser si tu veux. Personne ne se sert de la chambre verte."

Elle retourna à l'intérieur en secouant la tête. _Edward me demande des conseils pour aimer les humains. Il ne finira jamais de me surprendre._

Une partie de moi voulait désespérément croire que je pourrais courtiser Isabella Swan. Je me pris à rêver qu'elle pourrait m'accepter comme prétendant. Peut-être que si j'étais très prudent et que je m'assure d'être totalement rassasié avant de la voir...

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, l'un de nous mourrait.

Je murmurai son nom. "Isabella Swan." Juste le son de son nom m'excitait. Je ressentais le besoin de retourner à Seattle comme avant quand j'avais besoin de respirer. C'était un désir oppressant qui grandissait et grandissait jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne la seule chose à laquelle vous puissiez penser. Il devenait plus intense à chaque heure qui passait. Pourtant il fallait que je résiste un peu plus longtemps. Il y avait tellement de choses en jeu ici et elle en était la plus grande inconnue.

Une petite partie de moi était furieuse contre elle. Comment faisait-elle pour bousculer mon équilibre de cette façon. Peut-être ce n'était qu'un accident... NON! Mon esprit refusait d'entretenir la moindre pensée d'elle blessée.

Peut-être y avait-il une troisième solution après tout. Peut-être je pourrais gérer l'odeur pour explorer ma libido retrouvée. Peut-être pourrions-nous devenir amis, peut-être en viendrait-elle à vouloir de moi.

Je secouais la tête pour désavouer mes fantasmes. Comme si elle pourrait vouloir de moi, la créature de l'obscurité. Les doutes recommencèrent immédiatement à faire rage. Mais je savais que j'allais revenir vers elle. Je n'avais pas le choix, juste comme lorsque j'étais humain je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de respirer. Le destin jouait un jeu terrible avec nous, réalisai-je. Nos vies étaient devenues inextricablement liées à cause d'une rencontre fortuite dans une église. Elle ne le savait pas mais je voulais son sang ou son corps, peut-être les deux.

Je me souvins de son image quand elle était sortie de l'église, sa robe blanche et ses cheveux volant dans le vent. _Je suis tellement désolé Isabella._

Je dépassai la gorge et chassai dans le parc où les prédateurs étaient abondants. Le soleil avait commencé à se lever quand je rentrai à la maison. C'était calme mais j'entendis Kate et Tanya se parler à l'étage.. J'allai vers le téléviseur pour voir quel temps il ferait pour rentrer. Cette chaine marchait mal, je cherchai la télécommande du regard pour changer de chaine et trouver la météo. Je me tournai vers le canapé et vacillai en entendant les paroles du journaliste.

"... identifiés comme Jackson Hellberger et Adam Lostevic. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés à l'intérieur d'un van dans une station-service à Prince George." Je reconnus la station essence où je m'étais arrêté et je sentis la colère exploser en moi. La caméra revint sur le reporter. "La police dit que les garçons ont été abattus à bout portant et conseillent à tout le voisinage d'être à l'affut de cet homme." Le croquis de la police montrait un rendu passable du prédateur que je pensais avoir neutralisé. "Quiconque possède des renseignements doit les communiquer à la police de Prince George. Les autorités demandent au public d'appeler la police, n'approchez pas cet homme. Il est armé et considéré comme dangereux."

Je sortis, tremblant de fureur contenue. J'attrapai une chaise longue en bois et avec un énorme rugissement je la lançai à travers de la gorge. Elle s'écrasa dans les arbres de l'autre côté de la rivière faisant s'envoler une bande d'oiseaux effarouchés. Je restai là serrant les poings. _Putain d'humains. Comment avaient-ils fait pour tout gâcher? Je le leur avais servi sur un plateau. _ Je me souvins du visage de Jackson tandis qu'il hochait la tête, retrouvant enfin un peu d'espoir. _Il avait été tué quoi? Dix minutes plus tard?_

Tanya apparut à côté de moi. Elle soupira résignée. "Ça faisait partie d'un ensemble," dit-elle avec nostalgie.

"J'ai essayé de les sauver," sifflai-je en grinçant des dents. "Mais c'est comme vouloir remplir l'océan avec une petite cuillère."

"Juste parce que quelque chose est futile ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne faille pas le faire."

Je la regardai avec surprise. Elle n'avait jamais laissé voir qu'elle comprenait ma motivation de justicier avant. Je secouai la tête. "Je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus."

"Alors ne le fais pas."

Je sentis toujours que je voulais que justice soit faite. "Donc le mal doit se perpétuer?"

"Qui t'a chargé de t'en occuper?" demanda-t-elle moqueuse. "Tu fais ce que tu peux et je pense que tu as fait ta part."

Je regardai vers la gorge, là où la chaise avait disparu. "Je vais y aller," proposai-je.

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras. "Oublie ça. De toute façon elle doit être en miettes maintenant."

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Il était temps que j'y aille. "Je pars."

"Je n'en suis pas surprise. Où vas-tu?"

Je traversai la terrasse et descendis l'escalier. "Je pars à la rencontre de mon destin."

J'entendis son doux rire mélodieux tandis que je montai sur la moto et la démarrai. En allant vers l'autoroute, les pensées qui revenaient dans ma tête étaient : _Je viens pour toi, Isabella, je suis tellement désolé._

* * *

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie**_

_Kinoun, sarinette60, ulkan13, Dan, Maryfanfictions, CeriseBella, miangemidemon02,_

_flopy69, lisouarras, Grazie et MortalFlower_

_**pour leurs gentils commentaires**_

_**La prochaine fois les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer... puisque nous serons...**_

_**"Dans la fosse aux lions"**_

_**Merci de passer par là**_

_**à bientôt!**_


	8. Dans la fosse aux lions

**62**

**8 - The litany at dusk** de **duskwatcher2153**

**Dans la fosse aux lions**

**N'oubliez pas que cette fic est rated M...**

_**Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence. Soyez prévenues. Passez si vous en avez besoin.**_

_**Bella**_

Arlène était derrière le comptoir et me regardait les mains sur ses hanches. "Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre un peu là? Peut-être prendre une tasse de café ou autre chose? Selena arrive dans une heure et ensuite je pourrais de reconduire à la maison."

J'enfilai mon pull et fit sortir ma queue de cheval du col. "Non merci, ça va aller. Je suis crevée. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je serai chez moi dans une vingtaine de minutes." J'avais fait mes huit heures. Il était quatre heures du matin et attendre là une autre heure n'était pas une idée réjouissante. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, enlever mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, compter mes pourboires et m'écrouler.

"Bien, fais attention à toi," dit Arlène en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit, Frank!" criai-je à travers le passe-plat. Il était penché au-dessus de la machine à glaçons et me salua d'une main pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'avait entendue. "A vendredi," dis-je à Arlène en poussant la porte pour sortir.

"Bonne nuit, chérie," fit-elle.

Heureusement la nuit était plus fraîche que ces derniers temps. Il ne faisait pas humide donc ce n'était pas une mauvaise nuit pour marcher. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure avec de temps en temps une voiture qui passait dans une rue transversale.

Le bruit de mes pas résonnait contre le mur des immeubles et sur les trottoirs en béton. Pas beaucoup de lampadaires dans ce coin mais ça irait mieux lorsque je me rapprocherai de mon duplex. Je me laissai emporter par la cadence de mes pas, enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon tablier.

Je ne travaillais plus pendant deux nuits alors j'essayai de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire de mon temps. Il fallait que je rende quelques livres à la bibliothèque et je voulais reprendre contact avec mon père. Peut-être viendrait-il et me ramènerait à Forks. Je pourrais chercher une casse à Olympia et voir s'il avaient un moteur pour mon camion.

Mon esprit se repassait la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jake. Je détestais m'être effondrée devant lui. La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je garderai mon sang froid et resterai distante, même s'il me manquait. Son rire me manquait ainsi que la façon dont il me tenait dans ses bras et me soulevait comme si je ne pesais rien. La façon dont nos corps bougeaient ensemble me manquait aussi.

Plus loin dans la rue, une voiture attendait au feu rouge. C'était une vieille américaine avec une portière peinte en gris fade. Les basses tapaient assez fort pour que je puisse les entendre d'un pâté de maison plus loin. Le feu passe au vert et les pneus crissent tandis qu'elle prend la direction d'Alder. Je peux entendre la musique s'éloigner.

Je dépassais un chantier, ils construisent un immeuble puis le Starbucks au coin. Il est ouvert mais il n'y a que quelques clients attablés. Je tournai dans la 28e avenue quand j'entendis une voiture arriver derrière moi. J'entendis le bruit sourd des basses puis regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Elle arrivait dans la rue doucement, comme un prédateur qui traque une proie et quand tout à coup la musique s'arrêta mes poils commencèrent à se hérisser dans mon dos et dans mon cou. Les silhouettes de plusieurs personnes étaient difficilement visibles et quand elle passa sous un lampadaire, le visage de l'homme qui conduisait, jeune et dur, s'éclaira brièvement. Je pensai à faire demi-tour pour me réfugier dans le Starbucks mais ça voulait dire qu'il fallait que je passe devant la voiture et ce n'était pas une bonne idée si ces gens me voulaient du mal.

Je décidai de tourner rapidement à gauche dans Spruce Street. Il y avait une entrée au sous-sol à ma gauche et je descendis vite dans la sombre et humide cage d'escalier puis je me baissai pour rester invisible de la rue. Ma bouche était sèche quand je vis les phares de la voiture balayer la rue, ils essayaient de me suivre. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Soudain je me sentis comme un lapin tapi dans les buissons alors que le renard passe tout près. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Je respirai un peu plus facilement quand j'entendis la voiture redescendre la rue, je m'étirai pour jeter un coup d'œil et je vis les feux rouges de la voiture. Je pris l'escalier et fis demi-tour jusqu'au numéro 28. J'avais passé un autre pâté de maison lorsque la même voiture tourna au coin. Elle s'avança puis s'arrêta à coté de moi. Et avant même que je le réalise trois hommes descendaient de la voiture, je commençai à courir. Mon père m'avait toujours dit de courir au moindre signe d'ennui, ne pas attendre de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Alors je commençai à courir, mon cœur tapait si fort que j'avais mal dans la poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir. Malgré le bruit de ma course sur le béton je les entendis crier et rire derrière moi et cela me fit encore plus peur. Je jetai un regard par dessus mon épaule, _Merde! _Ils me suivaient.

"Reviens! Reviens!" criaient-ils. "On veut juste de demander quelque chose!" Ils riaient, apparemment ils ne croyaient pas en leur propre mensonge.

_Ouais, c'est ça._ Si j'étais blessée mon père allait être en colère. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne ici juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ma sécurité.

Je baissai la tête et me concentrai pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre le danger et moi. La monnaie dans la poche de mon tablier rebondissait contre ma cuisse à chaque pas et j'empoignai la poche pendant que je courais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je rentrais comme ça, pourquoi ce soir? Je n'avais jamais été une star de la piste d'athlétisme et depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital je n'avais plus d'endurance et il m'apparut qu'essayer de les distancer n'était peut-être pas la meilleure stratégie. Ma poitrine commençait à me faire mal et le simple fait de courir m'étourdissait et m'effrayait encore plus.

Je jetai un regard par dessus mon épaule. _Merde, merde! _Ils se rapprochaient mais étaient relativement loin encore. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le bruit difficile de ma respiration qui devenait de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et le martèlement de mes chaussures sur le trottoir. _S'il vous plait Jésus faites que je me sorte de là._

A la prochaine intersection je pris à droite, je ne savais plus où j'étais. _Oh merci Jésus. _ Il y avait un magasin ouvert. Je traversai la rue en courant vers la vitrine illuminée et tirai sur la porte du magasin, stupéfaite qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas. _Non! Non s'il vous plait, il doit être ouvert! _Je frappai à la porte avec le plat des mains pour essayer d'attirer l'attention sur moi mais il semblait n'y avoir personne. Haletant je réalisai que le magasin était fermé. Les lumières étaient juste là pour la sécurité.

Je me retournai et vis les trois hommes descendre la rue, marchant lentement vers moi. Ils étaient tous jeunes et semblaient concentrés et aussi dangereux que des lions chassant une gazelle. La rue autour semblait complètement abandonnée, toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient noires et sinistres. Il y avait quelques lumières à l'étage, attirer l'attention serait ma prochaine manœuvre.

Je détachai mon tablier et le leur tendis en essayant de paraitre confiante. "Voici mon argent, vous pouvez le prendre." Je leur balançai le tablier par ses attaches et il atterrit doucement au pied de celui qui était au milieu, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Il était plus grand que les autres et bien bâti, habillé avec des jeans taille basse et en débardeur. Les lumières qui éclairaient dans mon dos me permettaient de voir qu'il avait un tatouage complexe qui apparaissant au bas de son cou et qui courait jusque sur le côté droit de son visage. Il s'accroupit et fouilla dans la poche du tablier. Il en sortit une poignée de billets. J'espérai que c'était assez impressionnant mais je savais qu'il n'y avait presque que des billets d'un dollar.

Il compta distraitement toujours accroupi tandis que ses acolytes le regardaient avec curiosité pour voir ce qu'ils avaient récolté. Je les observai attentivement un moment pour pouvoir les identifier plus tard à la police. Le gars tatoué semblait satisfait de la liasse de billets. A droite il y en avait un plus jeune avec la tête rasée qui semblait pâle dans l'obscurité et avec son tee-shirt noir. A gauche le plus âgé avait des cheveux brillants et noirs, tirés vers l'arrière dégageant son front plissé.

L'homme au centre se redressa et poussa mes pourboires dans sa poche. "Eh bien c'est un début," dit-il en souriant, il avait plusieurs dents manquantes, en s'approchant de moi.

Je poussai un cri, le plus fort possible, à glacer le sang et recommençai à courir hors de mon petit abri de lumière. Fuyant sur le trottoir je continuai à crier aussi fort que je le pouvais espérant désespérément attirer l'attention de l'une des fenêtres éclairées aux étages supérieurs. "A l'aide! A l'aide!"

J'avais fait une douzaine de foulées lorsque je me sentis plaquée durement contre le béton du trottoir. Ça me coupa le souffle et je me débattis pour le récupérer pendant que mes jambes étaient coincées sous le poids, lourd, de mon agresseur. Le trottoir était couvert de gravillons et mon visage et mes mains commencèrent à me faire mal à cause des éraflures pour m'être protégée de ma chute.

Le poids sur mes jambes s'allégea mais je restai par terre fixant le trottoir sombre sous mon nez tandis que je luttai encore pour reprendre mon souffle. _Jésus aidez-moi, Marie, aidez-moi. _Pendant que je cherchai de l'air je les entendis faire des réflexions entre eux.

Je fus attrapée par les deux bras et tirée sur le sol, les genoux et les orteils raclant le trottoir. J'essayai de me redresser mais je tombai à nouveau, me déchirant les genoux et arrachant mes collants. Je continuai à être trainée le long du trottoir et je commençai vraiment à craindre pour ma vie.

Mon père était chef de police et il m'avait toujours donné des conseils. Fuir d'abord, poser les questions plus tard. Si tu ne peux pas courir, crie. Fais du bruit, attire l'attention. Et enfin, ne va jamais avec eux s'ils veulent t'emmener. C'est mieux de se battre là où tu es que d'être enlevée vers une destination inconnue.

J'arrivai enfin à remplir mes poumons et à remettre mes jambes à leur place. Le mec tatoué était devant tandis que les deux autres tiraient durement sur mes bras. J'essayai de tordre mes bras pour leur échapper mais c'était inutile. Je recommençai à crier lorsque le gars au tatouage se tourna et m'envoya un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je m'affaissai entre les bras de mes agresseurs et je fus prise de spasmes de nausées à cause du coup de poing et de ma peur grandissante.

Ils me tirèrent dans une cour entre deux immeubles et me laissèrent sur le sol qui était jonché de papiers, de morceaux de verre et de résidus collants. J'essayai de me reprendre haletant pour retrouver mon souffle, pas sûre si c'était la peur ou le coup qui me coupait le souffle aussi longtemps. Je fus tirée de nouveau par un bras, sentant la douleur battre dans mon épaule tandis qu'il se tordait. Je criai à nouveau et me retrouvai sur le dos. L'un des deux me tenait par les bras et les autres s'agenouillèrent sur mes avant-bras, les écrasant, me piégeant complètement. Je gémis de douleur. Au dessus de moi, le tatoué se leva poussant rudement mes genoux pour écarter mes jambes.

J'avais perdu toute capacité de penser ou même de prier. Je fermai les yeux et commençai à répéter : _Je vous salue Marie, pleine de grâce, je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce, je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce._

Le tatoué se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et alors que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce que mes agresseurs murmuraient et riaient, j'entendis distinctement le bruit de l'ouverture d'un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Je sentis l'air tandis que mon chemisier s'ouvrait et les lambeaux de mes collants se déchiraient. Quand je sentis la lame froide du couteau contre ma hanche couper mes sous-vêtements en coton je recommençai à me débattre et à crier de nouveau. Je sentis une trace de feu le long de mon côté immédiatement suivie d'un filet de chaleur, il m'avait coupé. Quelqu'un a giflé mon visage et ma tête s'est tournée. "Reste tranquille, salope! Chienne!"

_Je vous salue Marie, pleine de grâce, je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce. _ Tout à coup il eut un bruit de gargouillis au-dessus de moi et un mouvement d'air comme si quelque chose était passé très vite. La pression de mes bras se relâcha instantanément et je compris que quelque chose d'encore plus terrible allait arriver. Ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux fut un grognement hargneux comme je n'en avais entendu qu'au zoo dans la maison des lions lorsque Renée m'y avait amenée.

Accroupi contre le mur un agresseur à chaque main, il y avait Edward. Il les maintenait face contre terre en les tenant par le cou et je les vis commencer à se débattre faiblement contre ce qui semblait être une poigne de fer parce qu'ils étaient aussi sûrement piégés que des mouches dans de l'ambre. Ce fut le visage d'Edward qui me fit haleter, de surprise cette fois.

Ses yeux étaient énormes et sombres et ses sourcils étaient froncés et n'en formaient plus qu'un seul. Il semblait aussi brutal et sauvage qu'une lame de hachette et ses yeux brillaient méchamment. Sa peau était pâle comme celle d'un fantôme et tirée sur ses pommettes saillantes. Je ne pouvais imaginer d'ange vengeur plus fier ni plus féroce.

Il me regarda et murmura d'une voix rauque, "Cours Isabella, cours."

J'étais paralysée par la tournure des événements et sa présence inattendue ici mais aussi et surtout par la douleur, la colère et la sauvagerie sur son visage.

Il me regarda de nouveau. "Cours!" rugit-il me faisant sursauter.

Je sautai sur mes pieds récupérant les bouts de vêtements autour de moi et décollant pour me réfugier chez moi.

_**Bella est sauvée mais qui sait ce que va faire Edward maintenant?**_

_**Vous avez une idée? J'attends vos suggestions,**_

_**je vous avertis l'auteur a beaucoup d'imagination...**_

_**On saura tout ça la prochaine fois**_

_**Bon week-end tout le monde!**_


	9. Que Dieu ait pitié

**9 - The litany at dusk ** de **duskwatcher2153**

N'oubliez pas que cette fic est** rated M **pour d'excellentes raisons

_(L'auteur nous dit que ce sont les Rolling Stones [Gimmer Shelter] qui l'ont inspirée pour ce chapitre)_

* * *

_**Edward**_

J'arrivai à Seattle quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, je me sentais grave et dangereux. Les nouvelles de Prince George pesaient sur moi, faisant osciller mes émotions concernant la condition de la race humaine entre le dégoût et le désespoir.

Je planquai la moto derrière la clôture de l'arrière-cour de l'appartement d'Isabella. Elle n'était pas chez elle, je me laissai donc glisser par l'une des fenêtres et j'arpentai son appartement. Son petit mais courageux chat me souffla avant d'aller se cacher sous son lit. C'était modeste, un séjour, une cuisine américaine et une chambre. La bible occupait une place de choix sur sa table de nuit, puis je regardais les titres des autres livres qu'elle lisait. Une biographie de Gandhi, citations inspirées, et Jane Austen dépeignaient l'image d'une personne romantique et spirituelle. Je grognai en tombant sur des BD de Scott Adams.

Je regardai dans les armoires et les tiroirs en essayant d'obtenir des informations pour savoir quel genre de personne elle était. Si seulement je pouvais lire dans ses pensées, ça rendrait les choses infiniment plus faciles. Je voudrais savoir quoi dire pour être en mesure d'obtenir une véritable réaction et pas seulement cette façade que les gens appellent communication.

Incapable de m'en empêcher, j'allai voir son tiroir de lingerie, essayant de ne pas me sentir le pervers qu'elle me faisait devenir. La dentelle délicate étaient si différente des corsets de ma jeunesse ou encore du coton robuste et des articles synthétiques que Tanya portaient dans mes souvenirs. Je m'assis sur son lit, son odeur me parvenait par vagues, m'intoxiquant par sa force et son intensité. J'attrapai son oreiller et le portai à mon nez, imaginant sa tête et ses cheveux là, me faisant sentir faible contre ce désir.

_Oh ce n'est pas bien. _Je savais que ce n'était pas bien mais je le fis et j'étais impuissant contre ces vagues de désir qui m'assaillaient. Une demi-heure passa de cette façon avant que je m'aperçoive que je faisais les cents pas dans l'appartement incapable de penser à rien d'autre que savoir où elle était ou avec qui elle était. Un sentiment de profonde inquiétude s'installa en moi et l'envie de la voir et de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien devenaient insupportables.

Je voulais aller la retrouver. Peut-être qu'elle travaillait - je me souvenais du badge. Sur sa commode étaient posés des bulletins de salaire avec l'adresse de _Chez Ray_. Je me glissai dehors par la fenêtre, replaçai la moustiquaire et commençai à courir dans les rues sombres.

J'ouvris mon esprit en courant et un flot d'images provenant des bâtiments environnants s'y déversèrent... _rendormis avec la télé allumée... déteste le travail posté... donne-moi juste cette putain de merde... encore un cauchemar. Je peux dormir avec toi?... Allez, allez, fais-le!... On va enseigner une chose ou deux à cette chienne..._

Le dernier me prit de court. A travers les yeux d'un esprit rempli de cruauté et de luxure je vis le visage terrifié d'Isabella, les yeux fermés et froncés. Mon monde s'écroula, tout à coup j'étais terrifié. _NON! Ne blessez pas Isabella! _ Je commençai à zigzaguer à travers les rues, invisible et rapide, essayant de repérer où tout ceci se passait. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, mais qui n'était tout au plus quelques secondes, je volai à un rythme inimaginable dans la rue puis dans la ruelle sombre où je vis trois silhouettes accroupies au-dessus d'une quatrième. Tels des vautours prêts à dépecer un cadavre, ils étaient penchés sur elle.

Isabella était clouée au sol et disposée comme pour un buffet. Quelque chose de sombre et de furieux s'empara de moi et je perdis toute pensée rationnelle à cause de ma colère et de ma rage. Par dessus tout son odeur m'appelait comme une chanson, cette odeur plus celle de son sang qui coulait appelaient ma soif telle une sirène. Le monde entier devint rouge et noir et je sentis un rugissement aussi profond que primitif sortir de moi.

Je planai vers le premier qui était au-dessus d'elle et entre ses genoux. Je l'attrapai par la gorge pour l'éloigner d'elle et je sentis les os de son cou se briser dans ma main et sa tête retomba comme celle d'un pissenlit. Je jetai le cadavre loin dans la ruelle tandis que la tête roulait encore plus loin. L'odeur métallique et épaisse du sang remplit mon nez et ma bouche créant un nuage aromatique de mort dont j'étais prêt à me délecter. Le désir de sang que j'avais réprimé, s'échappa de sa cage et sortit triomphalement réclamant du sang et la mort.

Avant que les deux autres vautours puissent réagir je les empoignai et les enlevai d'elle et leur aplatis la tête sur le sol. Ils paieraient, oh oui ils paieraient. Ma fureur n'avait pas de limite et je tremblai de passion dans la vengeance. Ne voyant pas Isabella bouger je me figeai. J'avais éloigné les scélérats d'elle mais elle était couchée là, immobile, ses lèvres semblaient prier encore et encore tandis que ses yeux demeuraient fermés. Ils avaient déchiré son uniforme et elle était couchée là, exposée aux yeux de cette vermine. Rien que pour cela ils allaient mourir.

Mais il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle ne devait pas voir la justice s'abattre dans toute sa glorieuse laideur. J'avais peur pour elle aussi si elle restait trop près de mon lieu d'alimentation. Son odeur entrainait mon délire et m'appelait et je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste à proximité alors que je devenais le porteur de mort sans âme qu'un vampire devenait lorsqu'il se nourrissait.

Ma gorge était desséchée par le désir de sang et d'une voix enrouée je lui murmurai de s'en aller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me vit maintenir ses deux agresseurs au sol. Elle me fixa et je vis sa bouche articuler mon nom. Mon cœur se serra d'embarras et de honte qu'elle me voie ainsi, au milieu de toute cette violence. C'était le moment où je paraissais le moins humain, le plus monstrueux. Je voulais juste la relever doucement et lui expliquer que c'était juste une aberration et que ce n'était pas qui j'étais.

Mais je l'étais. J'étais un vampire qui était en train de tuer.

Je remarquai les éraflures sur ses mains et ses genoux ainsi que la longue coupure superficielle le long de sa hanche gauche de laquelle son sang sombre et parfumé tombait goute à goutte. Le filet coloré sur sa chair pâle était aussi fascinant que le rubis. Sur la peau pâle et délicate de ses bras les contusions allaient encore se développer. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ma rage à l'idée que cette vermine ait osé mettre sa main sur elle. Le criminel sous ma main gauche commença à se débattre et la soif de sang commença à me submerger. Dans cette brume parfumée de sang versé, ma colère et ma fureur se nourrissaient de ce besoin et je savais que j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. De plus je ne voulais pas arrêter, je voulais rendre la justice. Je pouvais sentir ma main commencer à changer de position sur le cou du criminel qui serait mon premier repas. J'aurai supplié Isabella de partir pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être le témoin de ma honte mais au lieu de cela je lui hurlai de courir.

Au moins elle était sortie de sa paralysie. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et regroupant les lambeaux de ses vêtements autour d'elle elle disparut au coin. J'écoutai le bruit de ses pas pour m'assurer qu'elle courait loin d'ici, vers chez elle avant de me tourner vers les hommes qui étaient entre mes mains.

Je me relevai en tirant un avec moi tandis que je posai un pied sur le cou de l'autre pour le maintenir en place jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'en occuper. Le premier sentit ma force et se tendit de terreur en commençant à me maudire et à prier en espagnol. Je le laissai regarder dans mes yeux sachant qu'ils étaient noirs et féroces à cause de la faim.

En tremblant il me regarda et murmura : ¿Qué es usted?"*

Je souris et murmurai : "El diablo. ¿Cómo se llama?"**

Il me regarda, paralysé par la peur. Je le secouai plus fort et exigeai. "Quel est ton nom?"

"Jésus Perron," chuchota-t-il.

"Et les autres?"

"Roland Deschain et Hunnings Darryl."

"Que Dieu ait pitié de vos âmes," lui chuchotai-je. "Car moi je ne serai pas clément."

Sa chair était tendre sous mes dents et la première gorgée de sang était douce et épaisse, elle tourbillonnait dans ma bouche dans un paroxysme de goût et d'intensité. Je fermai les yeux et tirai le nectar salé et piquant de lui. Je n'avais jamais été aussi furieux contre un criminel. Après un dernier souffle j'entendis le bruit sourd de son cœur s'arrêter comme s'il disparaissait en moi. La satisfaction de mettre fin à sa vie était géniale, je tournai mon visage vers le ciel noir et rit.

Je laissai tomber le corps vide sur le sol et reculai d'un pas, sentant le sang frais courir en moi. C'était la ruée de plaisir, l'extase et le rassasiement les plus intenses que je n'aie jamais ressentis. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil que Roland essayait de s'échapper mais avec un rugissement exalté je l'attrapai et sans le faire exprès j'écrasai son épaule et sa clavicule tandis que je le tirai à moi. De nouveau il y eut le doux craquement tandis que j'enfonçai mes dents dans la chair tendre de son cou, là où était cachée la jugulaire. J'allai lentement cette fois-ci plus posément, laissant couler le sang en moi jusqu'à ce que je sente le flux ralentir dans ma bouche avec l'affaiblissement de son cœur. Finalement toute sa vie était en moi et je jetai ce cadavre par dessus le premier. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à la transcendance d'un repas humain. L'extase brûlait en moi et commençait à se répandre jusque dans mes extrémités j'étais complètement emporté par la spirale de l'euphorie qui m'entrainait. L'animal en moi rugit de plaisir et je tombai à genoux, submergé par un délire enchanteur.

Je restai comme ça un bon moment sentant le sang nouveau couler dans mes veines. Sur le sol je vis le lambeau d'un bas en nylon et ma tête se remit à fonctionner. _Isabella! Etait-elle en sécurité chez elle? Allait-elle bien? _ Je fis quelques pas en direction de chez elle avant de regarder derrière moi dans la ruelle où les deux cadavres gisaient ainsi que le troisième sans tête. La loi qui imposait de ne laisser aucune trace était en conflit avec mon besoin de constater par moi-même qu'Isabella était saine et sauve. Je fis un compromis en chargeant deux des cadavres sous mes bras et en les emportant avec moi. Je passerai devant chez Bella en chemin vers la côte où je pourrais me débarrasser des corps dans le Sound. C'était un avantage ici, à Seattle, d'être entouré par l'eau. Un cadavre qui a passé un bon moment dans l'eau ne garde plus aucune trace des causes de sa mort.

Je suivis d'autant plus facilement l'odeur d'Isabella jusqu'à chez elle grâce à ses blessures qui saignaient encore. Je vérifiai par la fenêtre et la vis se déplacer, satisfait qu'elle ne soit plus en danger et je continuai ma mission de nettoyage. J'arrivai près des quais et trouvait une lourde chaine, que j'enroulai autour des corps. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et je pataugeai dans les eaux noires et polluées. Je marchai ainsi trainant les cadavres derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je trouve un enchevêtrement de débris dans lesquels je pourrais coincer les corps.

Je retournai sur les quais, me rhabillai et volai jusque chez Isabella. Je vis le tas d'habits déchirés sur le sol et j'entendis la douche couler, alors j'entrai par la fenêtre qui était devenue ma porte d'entrée toute désignée et l'attendis. Faisant les cents pas je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. _Mes yeux! _ Ils étaient rouges comme les flammes, ils allaient la terrifier. Je me précipitai pour éteindre les lumières sauf celle de l'entrée. L'obscurité serait suffisante pour cacher mes yeux. J'attendis dans un coin sombre de la chambre qu'elle sorte.

Enfin, le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Isabella sortit enroulée dans une serviette. Elle se dirigea vers le placard avec la seule lumière qui filtrait de la salle de bain, me passant tout prêt mais sans s'apercevoir de ma présence. Elle attrapa un vêtement et se retourna. Je fis un pas en avant et prononçai son nom.

Son cri résonna dans l'appartement comme la sirène d'une alarme d'incendie.

Tendant mes mains devant moi et essayant de paraître inoffensif je dis. "Isabella, c'est moi Edward." Mon cœur tomba dans mes pieds. Qu'allait-elle voir en me regardant?

"Edward..." chuchota-t-elle. Puis elle courut et enroula ses bras autour de moi posant sa tête et ses cheveux mouillés contre mon torse.

J'étais stupéfait dans l'immobilité. Sa chaleur rayonnante fit brûler ma poitrine et ses bras autour de moi réveillèrent des émotions que je n'avais pas ressenties, eh bien, jamais dans cette vie de vampire. Puis son odeur me percuta, pas uniquement son odeur naturelle mais l'odeur de la blessure sur sa hanche. Le désir de sang qui avait été récemment comblé et remis en cage, cognait contre les barreaux voulant de nouveau de cette friandise délectable. Je voyais le battement au creux de sa gorge pendant qu'elle se tenait à moi, moi son bourreau potentiel. Frissonnant, je luttai contre ce désir de pencher ma tête et de boire à cette fontaine qui semblait s'offrir à moi.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous tremblez," murmura-t-elle doucement. "Je vous en prie n'ayez pas peur."

J'en ris presque. Elle avait ses bras autour d'un assassin qui en avait tué des centaines et des centaines et cette fille fragile me demandait de ne pas avoir peur. Je me débattais avec cela lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle s'éloigna à contrecœur et me fis signe avec sa main de rester tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le téléphone près de son lit.

"Allô? "demanda-telle. Elle me regardait dans la faible lumière s'échappant de la salle de bain, elle parlait avec la personne en ligne. "Non je vais bien. J'ai eu peur... C'était juste une araignée. Non, non, tout va bien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée... Très bien alors bonne nuit."

Elle reposa le téléphone et s'avança vers moi. "Vous m'avez sauvée. Je vous remercie."

J'étais à court de mots. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment commencer à lui parler alors je dis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. "Pas de problème."

Ces yeux chauds et bruns me regardèrent, ils semblaient me faire confiance comme le ferait un chiot. "Vous êtes mon ange gardien..."

Je secouai la tête. "Oh non Isabella. Si seulement c'était vrai. Je ne suis pas un ange."

Je ne sus pas si elle m'avait entendu parce qu'elle répéta alors que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. "Vous m'avez sauvée..."

Elle commença à pleurer et elle fit un pas vers moi et j'ouvris mes bras comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. "Oh j'ai eu si peur," gémit-elle. "J'ai essayé de m'enfuir puis j'ai essayé de crier mais ils ont continué de s'approcher. J'ai prié pour que vous veniez et vous êtes venu." C'est tout ce que je compris avant qu'elle glisse dans l'incohérence totale, sa petite silhouette tremblant à cause de l'intensité de ses sanglots.

Je la tins dans mes bras sans la serrer, buvant son odeur et appréciant la façon dont elle bougeait contre moi. J'avais honte de l'effet que les petits mouvements de son corps contre moi me faisaient ressentir et le désir de faire pencher sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser luttait contre le désir de pencher sa tête en arrière pour boire. Au lieu de cela j'essayai de la calmer et de l'apaiser en lui caressant les cheveux et en murmurant. "Ça va. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Ils sont partis."

Après un moment elle commença à se calmer et les sanglots se transformèrent en reniflements. Dans mes bras elle releva son visage vers le mien, ses yeux rouges et humides et le nez rougit par les pleurs. Elle regarda mes lèvres et je vis sa langue passer rapidement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux, les siens étaient mi-clos et son souffle était coincé dans sa gorge.

Je réalisai qu'elle regardait mes yeux qui étaient rouges à cause du sang de mes victimes. Pouvait-elle voir leur teinte malgré le manque de lumière? Je laissai tomber mes bras et fis un pas en arrière. Elle fut surprise par la vitesse de mon mouvement et je vis l'embarras traverser son visage. Pourquoi serait-elle gênée? Le fatras silencieux dans sa tête n'était plus frustrant à présent, il était exaspérant.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis le filet sombre couler sur sa jambe gauche sous la serviette. Sa blessure à la hanche continuait à saigner.

"Tu continues de saigner," murmurai-je. "Laisse-moi t'aider."

Elle me regarda avec confiance tandis que je poussai doucement ses épaules contre le mur. Je sentis qu'elle était sur ses gardes alors que je m'agenouillai face à elle. Repoussant la serviette, je vis ses reins nus devant moi. Au-dessous du renflement de son sexe il y avait une longue cicatrice horizontale et je repoussai l'envie de la toucher tendrement avec le bout de mes doigts. En tenant la serviette je la saisis par la taille pour la stabiliser. La blessure fraiche sur sa hanche était longue de quinze centimètres mais elle n'était profonde qu'à l'endroit où la chair rose rencontrait son os pelvien. La tirant vers moi je léchai vers le haut à partir du milieu de la cuisse, là où le sang avait coulé, jusqu'à la coupure suintante sur sa hanche. Sa peau était comme du verre chaud et ma langue glissa facilement sur sa jambe, léchant le filet de liquide foncé.

J'entendis son souffle au-dessus de moi, à mon contact, elle gémit faiblement tandis que ma langue remontait sur sa chair au goût sucré. Le son de ce gémissement m'atteignit au plus profond de moi-même comme quand on réveille quelque chose qui dormait depuis longtemps. Il bondit furieusement, nourri par la connaissance de ce que je créais en elle. Le soudain désir de la prendre sur mes genoux et de la caresser me tenaillait mais je le repoussai férocement. Je terminai mon nettoyage : deux passages rapides de chaque côté de la coupure pour la débarrasser du sang qui avait été répandu par le frottement de la serviette.

Ce n'était que parce que j'avais mangé deux fois que je pouvais me permettre ce type de contrôle. Son sang sentait bien meilleur que ceux des autres et son goût était plus complexe et désirable. Il m'intoxiquait, c'était le paradis et le petit goût qui était dans ma bouche et dans ma gorge était une petite explosion de plaisir. Je devais fermer les yeux et laisser ce goût disparaitre dans ma bouche avant de pouvoir continuer.

Je léchai légèrement mes lèvres pour les enduire du venin qui inondait ma bouche puis posai ce venin sur sa coupure. La petite quantité de venin allait cicatriser la plaie et arrêter le saignement mais c'était insuffisant pour garantir sa sécurité. Je reculai afin d'examiner mon travail et je vis la blessure changer. Il y avait une autre odeur qui m'appelait, quelque chose d'aussi chaud et d'aussi riche que le sang mais différent. Au sommet de ses jambes, qu'elle serrait étroitement c'était son pubis, ombré par ses doux poils. Je regardai là, luttant contre le besoin de me pencher et de l'embrasser là.

"... Edward?" dit-elle l'inquiétude et la peur dans sa voix me firent retrouver mes esprits. "Edward!"

Mes yeux allèrent jusqu'à son visage et je vis qu'elle était submergée par la pudeur et l'embarras. Je réalisai alors que je l'avais complètement exposée à ma vue et qu'elle était presque nue devant moi. J'attrapai le pan de la serviette et la couvris de nouveau en me relevant. Une partie de moi voulait rester à genoux et adorer ce qu'il y avait sous cette serviette pour le mois ou l'année prochaine. Je voulais la jeter loin et m'enfouir au plus profond d'elle.

Isabella rougit furieusement et je réalisai que j'avais franchi la ligne de la bienséance et de toutes les convenances. J'avais sûrement fait assez de dégâts pour cette nuit et je sentis que mon contrôle commençait à chanceler. Dehors je pouvais voir la lumière faible de l'aube apparaitre. Il valait mieux que je parte. Je regardai son visage qui était de profil. Elle était mortifiée et la pauvre fille ne pouvait pas me regarder dans les yeux. "Je dois y aller maintenant," murmurai-je.

Je quittai la chambre et lorsque je fus à la porte, me demandant si elle pourrait m'accepter à présent, je l'entendis me suivre.

"Edward," m'appela-t-elle doucement. "Tu reviendras?"

Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et m'arrêtai sans me retourner vers elle. J'inspirai sachant qu'elle pourrait me tuer d'un seul mot. "Est-ce que tu voudrais?"

"Oui," affirma-t-elle et mon cœur bondit. "J'aimerai beaucoup."

Gardant le dos tourné, ainsi elle ne verrait pas mes yeux, je répondis la voix déformée par l'émotion contenue. "Attends-moi après le crépuscule."

...

* ¿Qué es usted? _Qu'êtes-vous?_

_** _"El diablo. ¿Cómo se llama?"** _Le diable. Comment tu t'appelles?_

* * *

**La prochaine fois on retrouvera Edward pour un chapitre intitulé "Choix"'**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favori**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine...**


	10. Choix

**10 - A litany at dusk **de** duskwatcher2153**

_**Edward**_

Le trajet de retour vers Forks fut une montagne russe d'émotions pour moi. Isabella m'avait demandé si je reviendrais. Elle voulait me voir à nouveau. Avec un simple mot elle était entrée dans mon monde sombre comme l'aube éclairait la nuit noire. J'essayai de garder espoir et joie à cette pensée et de faire taire les doutes qui me poursuivaient comme des loups. Avait-elle une idée de ma véritable nature? Qu'avait-elle vu en me regardant?

Elle voulait me voir à nouveau. Peu importe que les doutes attaquent férocement, cette pensée surgirait à nouveau et je sentirai le frisson d'excitation au creux de mon estomac. C'était merveilleux et je n'en revenais pas que ça ait pu m'arriver. Elle voulait me voir de nouveau.

Mais d'abord je devais savoir si j'étais toujours le bienvenu chez les Cullen. Je ne leur avais jamais menti mais mes yeux rouges raconteraient mon histoire pour moi. La moto fit une embardée parce que j'avais accidentellement appuyé sur l'accélérateur, ma colère gonflant à nouveau quand je revoyais ces tueurs accroupis autour du corps d'Isabella. Je n'avais jamais été autant enragé durant un meurtre et ça n'avait jamais été aussi satisfaisant. Toutes les fois où j'avais tué au nom de la justice étaient bien pâles en comparaison de cette fois-ci où je défendais quelqu'un que je considérais comme mien : Isabella Swan. J'essayais de trouver quelque remords en moi mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était de la vermine et ils méritaient de mourir.

Ce qui me tourmentait c'était de réaliser que j'avais laissé tomber Carlisle et de cela j'avais réellement honte. Il semblait que peu importe combien j'essaie je ne pouvais pas atteindre son niveau ou combler ses attentes... alors que lui et le reste de la famille avaient trouvé un moyen de s'accrocher à leur humanité et à remplir leur vie d'amour j'étais constamment tiré par ma propre nature. J'étais le monstre, la brebis galeuse, le pauvre type... que personne n'admettait connaitre. Tandis que je fonçai sur la route 101 regardant la nuit se transformer en jour, je savais que mon cœur était aussi noir que celui de ceux que j'avais tué de mes mains. J'avais aimé tuer ce soir et c'était la première fois que je l'admettais.

Mais tous les regrets et remords que je ressentais pour mes actes lors des dernières heures semblaient dérisoires en comparaison de ce simple fait : Isabella voulait me revoir.

Tout à coup le doute enfonça ses doigts glacés en moi. Qu'allais-je lui dire? Mes souvenirs de comment faire la cour s'étaient complètement estompés, et j'avais cette impression que les relation entre mâle et femelle avaient radicalement changé depuis les derniers cinquante ans... et quelque. Comment pourrai-je l'impressionner? La faire m'aimer?

Mon corps réagit intensément au souvenir de ses bras autour de moi, de comment elle m'avait regardé quand elle était dans mes bras et l'image de sa peau pâle et tendre sous sa serviette. Je voulais examiner, caresser et vénérer chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque creux, chaque bosse ou courbe. Je voulais ça presqu'autant que pouvoir m'immiscer dans sa tête, en sortir et en inspecter chaque pensée. Elle était un mystère pour moi.

A un autre niveau, tout aussi important, je savais que ma bouche et ma gorge m'agaçaient en se souvenant du goût de son sang. C'était en effet aussi merveilleux que son odeur le promettait et c'était seulement grâce au fait que j'étais totalement rassasié que j'avais pu m'éloigner d'elle. Je n'arrivai pas décider quel désir était le plus fort, mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'aie cette femme, que je l'aurais. Elle m'était destinée et je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. J'étais dominé par des besoins et des désirs que je ne pouvais même pas comprendre.

Oh, combien je détestais ça. Je détestais ne pas avoir le contrôle et surtout le contrôle de moi-même. Je croyais que je savais dominer mes émotions et maintenant je me retrouvai complètement submergé par elles. La honte et la culpabilité, je le savais, allaient être mes compagnes pour un bon moment à présent. Mais l'espoir, l'émerveillement et la passion s'éveillaient en moi et ce processus était presque douloureux. J'étais submergé par des impulsions folles et des désirs sans nom, j'avais perdu ma capacité à penser sainement. Et tout ça parce qu'une simple humaine insignifiante m'avait demandé si elle me verrait à nouveau.

Quelque chose de plus sombre apparaissait en moi. La peur. Je n'avais pas ressenti la peur depuis un long, très long moment et je n'étais pas habitué à gérer cela. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup à perdre mais ce soir quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux m'avait presque glissé entre les mains. Lorsque j'avais vu le visage terrifié d'Isabella à travers les yeux de son agresseur j'avais réalisé qu'à présent j'avais un point faible. Perdre Isabella me détruirait plus sûrement et plus fondamentalement qu'un bûcher pourrait jamais le faire. Avoir peur pour elle m'amenait vers un chemin d'émotions que je n'avais jamais emprunté. C'était la crainte de la perdre qui me conduirait à des extrêmes.

La porte du garage était ouverte quand j'arrivais à la maison et je garais ma moto dans l'obscurité. Je la mis sur les béquilles et je restai là essayant de trouver les pensées de Carlisle quand Alice passa la porte. "Salut, Edward."

"Bonjour," la saluai-je solennellement. J'étais heureux de la voir et ma demande prit forme dans mon esprit en la voyant. "Alice il faut que tu me fasses une faveur."

Elle hocha la tête avec sympathie. "Je sais. J'essaierai de la surveiller, Edward mais quelquefois les choses changent si rapidement qu'on ne peut rien prévoir précisément. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire tourner un cadran et prévoir l'avenir. Cela fonctionne tout seul, je n'ai pas de prise là-dessus."

Alice minimisait souvent ses propres capacités. J'imaginais qu'on attendait souvent beaucoup d'elle. Je savais ce que représentait d'avoir une aptitude spéciale, y compris ses limites que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. "Je sais. Mais est-ce que tu peux, s'il te plait?"

"Il faut que tu en aies un, comme ça je pourrais te contacter rapidement." Elle me glissa quelque chose de petit et d'argenté dans la main.

Je retournai le petit rectangle. "Tu me donnes un téléphone?"

"Tous nos numéros y sont déjà enregistrés," dit-elle en montrant l'écran. "Je pensais que tu n'en avais pas."

"Eh bien non," admis-je. Je la regardai dans les yeux et haussai les épaules. "Il n'y avait personne à appeler."

"Oh Edward," murmura-t-elle. Et elle fit un pas vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Sa tête n'arrivait pas à ma poitrine. "S'il te plait promets-moi de ne plus nous laisser comme ça à nouveau. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous as manqués."

Je la laissai me serrer dans ses bras sans lui rendre la pareille. "Alice regarde-moi, dans les yeux."

Elle s'écarta assez pour voir mon visage.

Je la tins par les épaules. "C'est vraiment ça que vous voulez autour de vous? La violence? La brutalité? La mort me suit comme mon ombre. Je suis condamné à vivre avec elle."

"Tu as tort, tu sais." Elle leva son menton obstinément. "Les choses changeront pour toi."

"Oh douce Alice." Je cédai et la prit dans mes bras les enroulant autour d'elle. "Comment peux-tu être aussi optimiste?"

Elle me serra dans ses bras aussi. "Parce que j'ai vu le bien à venir."

Elle recula avec une expression étrange sur le visage tandis que je scannai ses pensées. L'odeur salée et nauséabonde de ma promenade dans l'eau et l'épaisse odeur de sang stagnait sur ma peau. Ce n'était vraiment pas très gentil de ma part de faire endurer l'odeur du sang humain à ces végétariens qui habitaient cette maison. "Je devrai peut-être me doucher," dis-je.

"C'est une très bonne idée," convint Alice. "J'ai préparé quelques vêtements pour toi. Ils vont être parfaits." Je la suivis tandis qu'elle sortait du garage et se dirigeait vers la maison. "Et prends une couverture avec toi ce soir," dit-elle par dessus son épaule.

J'allai voir ses pensées, étonné de cette suggestion mais elle savait que j'allais le faire et elle s'était débrouillée pour n'être plus accessible. Cette fois-ci elle récitait le 23e psaume en français. Je ne réussis à percevoir qu'une image d'un ciel sombre étoilé.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et au bas de l'escalier elle se retourna vers moi. "Carlisle sera à la maison après seize heures."

"Merci."

Jasper apparut près d'elle et se demanda d'où provenait cette odeur de sang. Il vit mes yeux rouges mais ne dit rien. Le conflit se rua en lui à l'évocation de souvenirs d'alimentation.

"Excuse-moi," dis-je en me désignant moi-même. "Je ne veux pas rendre ta lutte encore plus difficile."

Il secoua la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une bataille qu'on ne peut que mener seul."

Je montai et j'entendis Alice entrainer Jasper plus loin. _Ouf, on aurait dit un abattoir à marée basse._

Les pensées de Jasper étaient plus nostalgiques. _Effectivement ça me manque._

Je pris le plus grand soin d'enlever toute trace de mon activité de la nuit sous la douche. Mes cuirs devraient être nettoyés. Peut-être que c'était aussi bien. Qu'avait dit Tanya? _Le motard de l'enfer. _Peut-être que c'était vrai finalement, je devais changer d'image.

Alice avait sorti un jeans et un pull beige sur le canapé. Je les touchai et fus surpris par la douceur du pull, les tissus d'aujourd'hui étaient si différents des cotons et laines rêches de ma jeunesse.

Je me regardai dans le miroir et fus surpris par celui que j'y vis. Si vous oubliez les yeux rouges, je ressemblai étonnamment à un humain. Des lentilles de contact aideraient pour cela. La nourriture avait renforcé leur couleur et les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait choisis m'allaient très bien. Mes cheveux étaient, comme d'habitude, dans un désordre indomptable mais il semblerait que ce soit à la mode de faire comme si on ne connaissait plus l'usage d'un peigne.

En passant dans le couloir je vis que la porte du bureau d'Esmée était ouverte. Elle était assise derrière une planche à dessin, ses cheveux caramel relevés, son visage paisible et attentif tandis qu'elle dessinait.

Elle se redressa et me regarda. "Bonjour," dit-elle avec le sourire.

"Esmée," dis-je en hochant la tête en guise de salutation. Je fis un pas dans la pièce. "Sur quoi travailles-tu?"

"Quelques idées pour une maison dans le New Hampshire. C'est un endroit magnifique qui donne sur les White Mountains. Je pense que je pourrais faire que ça ressemble à une prairie."

Je m'approchai de la planche et regardai les dessins. La maison avec des toits qui descendaient très bas et de longues fenêtres horizontales avec une grande pergola sur un côté. Elle était posée et blottie à flanc de montagne entourée de grands pins.

"Ça semble formidable. Qu'est-ce que c'est là?" demandai-je en lui montrant une structure à l'écart du bâtiment principal.

"Ce sera un bain à remous extérieur. Tu vois le toit rétractable? On peut le plier et voir les étoiles pendant le bain." Elle me regarda et sourit. Elle avait remarqué la couleur de mes yeux mais elle ne dit rien. "Comment allait Tanya?"

"Bien, toujours pareil. Je pense que l'Alaska lui convient bien."

Elle reprit son stylo et esquissa un nouvel arbre.

"Tu ne me demandes rien à propos de ça?" dis-je en montrant mes yeux de ma main.

Sans quitter son travail des yeux elle dit. "Seulement si tu veux m'en parler."

Je m'approchai des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la pelouse à l'avant de la maison. "J'ai encore laissé la colère prendre le dessus. Il y avait quelques voyous en mode assassin, et bien... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

Je me retournai vers elle. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne _voulais _pas arrêter," clarifiai-je.

Elle me regarda de façon solennelle. Je la sentis essayer difficilement de ne pas vaciller devant l'idée d'une telle violence.

"Ils menaçaient quelque chose de très précieux pour moi."

Elle pencha la tête, m'évaluant. "Ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus sur ta raison."

"Je sais. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive." J'avais traversé près de quarante ans de ma vie me sentant plus détaché et insensible au fil du temps. Le meurtre devenait de moins en moins odieux pour moi alors que les crimes de mes victimes paraissaient ordinaires. Un autre assassinat, un autre viol, un autre kidnapping, une autre mort.

Mais ce qui était arrivé à Détroit avec les enfants avait commencé à amorcer un subtil séisme en moi. Ça avait réveillé ma conscience, voir l'horreur dans laquelle je passai ma vie et je ne voulais pas y retourner. Mais j'avais déjà tué à nouveau, rapidement et sans remords et dans la passion meurtrière.

Des émotions montaient en moi et la colère en faisait partie. Etre hors de contrôle et à la merci de mes émotions est-ce le prix que j'avais à payer pour en avoir? Pourrai-je perdre la rage et la fureur et garder les bonnes parties de ces sentiments retrouvés? C'était la façon dont je me sentais quand Isabella avait dit mon nom.

Esmée me tira de mon introspection. "Alice dit que tu as trouvé ta chantante."

La vue depuis la fenêtre était belle. Le soleil entrait et sortait furtivement de derrière les nuages créant des ombres qui couraient à travers la pelouse comme des géants invisibles. Dans le ciel un faucon entra en collision avec un pigeon avant de le saisir dans ses serres, envoyant une pluie de plumes au sol. Proies et prédateurs, ils étaient partout autour de nous.

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie. Si cela signifie que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à elle, qu'elle me hante, que j'aie l'impression de perdre mon temps quand je ne suis pas avec elle, alors oui."

Elle se leva de son tabouret et arriva derrière moi. "Edward, on dirait que tu es tombé amoureux," dit-elle doucement.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce si douloureux?"

"Je pense que tu te dégèles. Tu as vécu une vie où pour ce que tu faisais il fallait être froid et impartial. Mais il y a peut-être une nouvelle voie pour toi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle arrive dans ta vie maintenant, pour t'aider dans cette nouvelle voie. "

Je me retournai pour la regarder dans les yeux. Leur couleur dorée lui allait bien et de l'affection et de la bonté brillaient là. Esmée était une femme avec une grâce incroyable. Carlisle avait certainement bien choisi, elle du moins. "Mais si je la tue? As-tu la moindre idée de son odeur incroyable?"

"La seule façon d'arrêter de vouloir la tuer, c'est de la vouloir plus vivante encore. Laisse-toi l'aimer, Edward." Elle posa une main sur ma poitrine. "Ouvre ton cœur."

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Ce n'est pas étonnant que Carlisle t'ait choisie."

Elle sourit, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. "N'oublie pas qu'il t'a choisi aussi." Elle retourna sur son tabouret devant la table à dessin tandis je m'éloignais.

J'errais en bas puis allais vers le piano à queue. Il était installé devant de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la campagne à l'arrière de la maison. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et la brise feuilletait les pages de l'ouvrage sur le pupitre. Je frappai quelques notes il était bien accordé, la sonorité était pleine et riche.

Je m'assis et laissai mes mains se poser sur les ivoires. Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas assis devant un piano. Je commençai avec les sonates de Beethoven laissant la musique extraordinaire et triste glisser hors de moi puis je passai au lyrisme de Schubert puis aux atmosphères cérébrales de Mozart. Je continuai à vagabonder entendant les autres membres vaquer à leur occupations et je commençai à improviser quelque chose d'original lorsque j'entendis la voiture de Carlisle entrer dans le garage.

Il arriva derrière moi. "C'est très beau, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est juste une improvisation," dis-je en arrêtant le morceau et en laissant la dernière fausse note en suspens.

"Tu ne sais pas combien c'est merveilleux de te voir au piano."

Je me retournai pour qu'il puisse voir mes yeux. "Il faut que je te parle."

Il ne sembla pas surpris par mon apparence. Esmée lui avait téléphoné plus tôt, je l'entendis dans ses pensées. "Veux-tu que nous allions marcher?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien entendu," je hochai la tête et me levai du banc du piano pour le suivre dehors. J'étais content d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec lui et nous avons commencé à suivre des chemins dans la forêt.

Nous marchions depuis un certain temps quand je me décidais à parler. "Je tiens à te dire ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Comme tu veux Edward. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger."

Je lui racontai l'attaque qu'avait subie Isabella et ma satisfaction d'avoir tué cette vermine qui avait osé la toucher. Nous arrivâmes à une barre rocheuse devant une petite cascade qui s'écoulait dans une petite piscine naturelle quelques mètres plus bas.

Les arbres bruissaient dans le vent, tachetant la rivière. "Je suis désolé Carlisle je sais que tu espérais mieux de moi."

"Je sais que tu essaies de changer, ce qui n'est jamais facile. J'ai encore l'espoir que tu puisses échapper à la sauvagerie qui appartient à ta nature la plus grossière. Mais ce sera difficile."

"Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable d'une telle férocité," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Non pas qu'il n'y ait pas eu de violence comme ça avant mais cette fois c'était différent. Ça m'a plu et si ça arrivait de nouveau je ferais la même chose."

Carlisle hocha la tête essayant de comprendre. "Eh bien tu protégeais une chose à laquelle tu tiens. Sous son calme apparent je sentais pourtant une préoccupation très réelle, il pensait que j'étais en équilibre sur une ligne dangereuse entre la civilité et l'animalité. Cependant ça ne pouvait pas être son unique préoccupation.

J'attendis sachant qu'il avait autre chose à dire.

"Mais Edward nous sommes arrivés à faire partie de cette communauté ici à Forks. Je les ai soigné, j'ai aidé leurs bébés à naître et facilité leur passage vers la mort. Si je sens que tu deviens un danger pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, je devrais agir."

"Je le sais."

"S'il devait y avoir un autre faux pas, peu importe la justification ou les personnes concernées, je devrais te demander de nous quitter pendant un certain temps."

Je hochai la tête me jurant à moi-même de ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion. Je savais à quel point ça devait être difficile pour lui de me demander une telle chose et je fis le vœu de ne jamais lui en donner l'occasion.

"Je comprends Carlisle. Je ne voudrais jamais mettre ta position ici en danger."

Il soupira. "Ce n'est pas seulement ma position dans la communauté ou encore notre positon. J'ai gagné la confiance de ces gens et je ne peux pas la trahir en laissant quelqu'un apporter la mort autour d'eux. "

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaule. "Tu as été un fils pour moi, Edward. Je t'aime plus que tu ne le réalises. Ça ne serait que jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous rassurés sur ton contrôle."

"Oui bien sûr." J'avais presque mal à l'estomac. Le contrôle était tout ce qui me posait le plus de problème dans ma vie. "J'ai autre chose à te demander."

Il me regarda curieux. "Si je t'amène Isabella, pourrais-tu la transformer? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te demander ça mais je n'en serai jamais capable moi-même."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Oh, Edward, c'est vraiment beaucoup me demander." Ses pensées allèrent à Rosalie. De ceux qu'il avait transformés il savait que c'était Rosalie qui vivait sa vie de vampire avec le moins de sérénité. Elle regrettait tous les jours d'avoir été arrachée à sa vie d'humaine. Bien sûr c'était sa mort humaine qui lui avait été enlevée mais faites confiance à Rosalie pour ne pas se focaliser sur cet aspect.

Il se leva et s'avança fixant l'eau qui tombait devant nous. "Edward si elle signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour toi oui je le ferais. Mais il faudra qu'elle connaisse notre nature exacte et qu'elle la comprenne pleinement. Je ne transformerai plus personne sans son consentement préalable." Il secoua la tête. "Ça a été une dure leçon mais je l'ai apprise." Dans son esprit il sentait encore le poids d'avoir transformé quatre d'entre nous. Il estimait que c'était la chose la plus égoïste qu'il avait jamais faite.

Je fixai le sol me demandant comment je serai capable de dire la vérité à Isabella. Certes elle avait déjà senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel en moi mais elle pensait que j'étais un ange. Et je redoutais de la désillusionner, de lui faire savoir combien elle avait tort. Serait-elle capable de me pardonner de ne pas être la créature de ses rêves?

Carlisle se tourna vers moi. "Tu as un chemin difficile à parcourir Edward. Comment peut-elle apprendre à te connaitre si elle ne sait pas? Mais si tu lui dis ce que nous sommes, sois sûr qu'elle soit consciente que cette connaissance est une cause de mort pour les humains. Pour les Volturis c'est la loi la plus importante de notre monde."

Il s'accroupit face à moi pour voir ma réaction au plus près. "Une fois qu'elle saura pour notre existence, soit elle devient l'un de nous, soit elle meurt. Sois sûr de ton choix lorsque tu lui révéleras notre secret."

"Je le ferai c'est promis," dis-je paraissant plus confiant que je ne l'étais en réalité.

Il s'assit à côté de moi. "Nous devrions partir de Forks si une telle chose se produisait. C'est clairement à l'encontre de notre traité avec les Quileutes."

"Eh bien elle vit à Seattle, qui est en dehors de la zone du traité , n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, mais elle est de Forks, ce qui va compliquer les choses."

J'étais abasourdi. "Elle est de Forks?"

"C'est la fille du chef de police. Elle est allée à l'école avec Alice et Jasper jusqu'à ce que des complications médicales l'empêchent d'y revenir."

"Elle connait notre famille?"

"Eh bien elle est venue plusieurs fois aux urgences. En fait je pensais qu'elle sortait avec l'un de ces Quileutes à moment donné."

Je n'aimais du tout pas cette idée de la voir sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me sentis me refrogner et je luttai contre mon envie de grogner.

"Tout ce qui doit te préoccuper c'est la sécurité de cette jeune fille." Ma tête pencha. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"La nuit dernière tu as montré un contrôle remarquable mais tu étais aussi pleinement rassasié. Comment feras-tu quand tes yeux ne seront plus rouges?"

Je m'assis stupéfait en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il étudia mon visage fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude. "Elle est ta chantante, Edward. Imagines-tu comment son sang va t'appeler lorsque tu auras vraiment soif?"

Je posai mes mains sur la pierre et m'y assis me souvenant de son odeur et de son goût exquis.

"J'ai toujours voulu que tu trouves l'amour. Mais je m'inquiète parce qu'elle est humaine et que tu n'as quasiment aucune pratique de l'abstinence."

"Esmée m'a dit que la seule façon de m'empêcher de la tuer est de vouloir la garder vivante."

"Bon ça ressemble bien à Esmée," dit-il en souriant.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Isabella. Elle me hante. Ce n'est pas vraiment très ... confortable."

"Ha!" il éclata de rire. "A présent ça ressemble vraiment à de l'amour."

Nous retournâmes à la maison après un moment et j'allai vers la moto pour retourner à Seattle. De nouveau je devais faire face à tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires. Qu'allai-je dire à Isabella? Comment allait-elle réagir? J'espérai avoir un peu de temps pour trouver son cœur avant que la soif ne me gagne à nouveau. Il y avait une pendule qui était en marche et on pouvait mesurer le temps qui passait à la couleur de mes yeux.

Je fis demi-tour avec la moto et commençai à descendre le chemin. Le soleil tombait derrière les arbres et quand je pris l'autoroute je m'éclaircis les idées. Je mis de côté mes pensées et espoirs pour l'avenir et commençai la récitation de ma litanie et les souvenirs de toutes les vies que je portais comme mon fardeau.

_Roland Deschain_

_Jesus Perron_

_Darryl Hunnings_

_Robert Neville_

_Jeffrey Fischer_

_Louis de Pointe du Lac_

_Nicole Gray_

_Andrew Bellefleur_

_Erica Gillespie_

_Aubrey Ruthven_

_Robert O'Rourke _

Et ainsi de suite.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois on retrouve Bella ... et Edward sous les étoiles**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, mises en alerte et en favori**_


	11. Balade

**11 - A litanie at dusk **de** duskwatcher2153**

_**Bella**_

J'étais assise au bord du canapé, ma jambe tressautait de nervosité. J'entendis un bruit dehors et je me précipitai à la fenêtre mais c'était de l'autre côté de la rue. La nuit avançait et je pouvais à peine voir le voisin sortir ses poubelles sur le trottoir. Tout le monde se préparait pour la nuit et les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer un par un. Je me rassis sur le canapé essayant de lisser les plis de ma jupe.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs. C'était angoissant à l'extrême. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être au milieu d'une histoire de la Bible. Je priai brièvement et demandai de la sérénité pour tout ce qui allait m'arriver et aussi des conseils pour suivre les préceptes de Dieu.

Choisir ce que j'allais porter pour cette occasion avait été un défi particulier. J'avais acheté des jupes après l'hôpital parce qu'elles étaient plus confortables pour ma cicatrice alors j'en avais pris une qui est assez longue pour couvrir les éraflures sur mes genoux et une chemise à manches vaporeuses pour couvrir les grosses contusions laides sur mes bras.

Je m'étais levée en début d'après-midi après un mauvais sommeil rempli de cauchemars. J'étais malade physiquement en repensant à la peur de la nuit dernière. Quand enfin je pus me ressaisir j'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi à ma place préférée, priant et laissant entrer la paix dans mon âme. Malgré le traumatisme de la nuit passée je devais être plus que reconnaissante puisque Dieu avait jugé opportun de me sauver de mes assaillants et m'avait envoyé Edward. Je voulais désespérément parler au père Brian mais Mme Perkins avait dit qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant le lendemain matin.

J'étais nouvelle dans la foi et j'avais discuté de la nature du doute avec le père Brian. C'était le dilemme avec lequel tous les croyants avaient à lutter et je n'étais certainement pas une exception. Autant je voulais croire au miracle pour la nuit dernière, la sceptique en moi refusait de se taire. Ma foi avait semblé plus forte lorsque le divin avait été un peu plus éloigné. Mon esprit était ébranlé par tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé, et maintenant plus que jamais. Je voulais trouver un sens à toutes les tragédies qui m'entouraient et être soulagée de cette culpabilité impressionnante qui me rongeait. Le fait de partager tout ça avec Dieu rendait ma vie tolérable. Mais l'apparition d'un ange m'avait déconcertée et déstabilisée d'une façon inattendue. Spécialement cet ange là. Surtout par la façon dont il me faisait me sentir. Je n'avais rien vu dans la théologie qui pouvait expliquer tout cela.

Il y eut un autre bruit de portière et je sautai de nouveau pour vérifier à la fenêtre. Edward avait dit qu'il viendrait après le coucher du soleil et j'essayai de ne pas trop m'impatienter, après tout il n'avait pas dit quel coucher de soleil. Mais j'attendais comme un enfant le matin de Noël et la tension me donnait l'impression que j'allais exploser. Cette fois-ci c'était les Hanson dans la rue. Terry, la maman, hurlait à ses enfants de dégager de sur la route avec leur tricycle.

Je soupirai me reculant de la fenêtre et me retournai. Edward était debout au milieu de mon salon et je sursautai à sa brusque apparition. "Oh!" m'exclamai-je, posant mes mains sur ma poitrine.

Il leva sa main comme s'il essayait de calmer un cheval. "Je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur." Il portait un pullover beige et des jeans, paraissant remarquablement humain. Il était là dans mon salon, cet éthéré, magnifique jeune homme aussi peu à sa place qu'une rose sur le trottoir d'une ville. Il paraissait jeune, réalisai-je, il en était à ce moment où un garçon devient un homme. Son corps était maigre et fin comme l'est celui des jeunes hommes avant de s'épaissir avec l'âge. Mais c'est son visage qui m'attirait, un mélange obsédant d'yeux âgés et d'un visage juvénile. Près de Notre Dame des Eaux il y avait un crucifix qui montrait un Jésus avec ce même mélange de sagesse, de tristesse et de douleur. Hier soir j'avais vu de la tendresse sur ce visage mais j'y avais aussi vu la rage froide. Et maintenant je ne savais pas déchiffrer l'émotion qu'il me montrait.

Je secouai la tête. "Je n'ai pas eu peur, juste surprise." Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Tout à coup la chambre semblait trop petite et étouffante. De la puissance contenue semblait s'échapper de ses pores. Il bougea très lentement comme s'il se retenait d'aller plus vite, se bridant constamment. Son aura de violence contenue, son âge et sa puissance venaient confirmer ma conviction qu'il n'était pas humain.

Il se concentra sur moi et cette concentration sur son visage me donna l'impression d'être comme une gazelle lorsque le lion observe un troupeau dans la savane. Pourtant son visage était absolument magnétique. Il avait une peau pâle impeccable avec juste un soupçon d'ombre sur la ligne de la mâchoire carrée où devrait être sa barbe. Des sourcils foncés et élégants menaient à un grand et noble front, et des pommettes saillantes encadraient ses yeux aux cils épais. Cet ensemble composait un visage à la perfection surnaturelle.

Je laissai échapper ce qu'il me passa par la tête, l'auto censure n'était pas mon point fort. "Tes yeux," dis-je. "Ils sont bruns aujourd'hui." Ils étaient d'une teinte inhabituelle, comme du vert par dessus du rouge, une sorte d'ocre que je n'avais jamais vu ailleurs.

"Oui," dit-il en baissant les yeux. "Lentilles," offrit-il comme explication.

"Lentilles?" demandai-je incrédule. Pourquoi un ange porterait-il des lentilles?

"Comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

"Bien je suppose..." Je laissai la phrase en suspens tandis qu'il saisissait ma main et me tournai vers lui. Sa peau était froide mais ses doigts étaient longs et minces et il caressa doucement l'intérieur de ma paume. Je dus me retenir de souffler lorsque ses doigts passèrent doucement et tendrement à l'intérieur très sensible de mon bras en faisant remonter la large manche de mon chemisier jusqu'à mon coude. Le bout de ses doigts provoquaient la chair de poule, envoyant un frisson délicat à travers moi. Ses beaux sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les contusions qu'il y avait là.

Tout en maintenant mon bras il me regarda attentivement et solennellement comme s'il demandait pardon. "Je suis tellement désolé de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt."

Je sentis que j'étais en train de perdre toute capacité de penser de manière cohérente. Mon bras semblait électrifié sous ses tendres doigts et la façon dont ils étaient posés dans le pli sensible de mon coude. Je me ressaisis assez pour lui dire, "Je suis reconnaissante que vous soyez venu. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, bon..." je ne voulais même pas penser à ce scénario. Je cherchai son visage. "Je suppose que nous devrions en parler à la police."

"Non!" cria-t-il suffisamment fort pour me faire sursauter et retirer mon bras de sa prise douce.

J'étais fille de flic et dénoncer un crime me semblait être une chose naturelle à faire. "Ces gars devraient ne plus être dans la rue."

"Je me suis occupé de ça." Son ton était absolument sûr et quelque chose fit que je le crus.

Je le regardai déchirée par le conflit. La fille de policier en moi savait que c'était la chose responsable à faire mais une autre partie de moi n'avait aucun désir de répéter l'histoire encore et encore pendant ce qui serait un long interrogatoire. En plus à un moment donné les preuves matérielles avaient été perdues. Que dirai-je à la police? Mon ange m'a sauvée? Les policiers n'aiment pas les gens qui racontent des histoires folles.

"Comment va ta hanche?" demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers moi et en faisant un geste de la main.

"Ah! bien," dis-je en reculant un peu et en posant les mains sur ma jupe. J'avais peur qu'il vienne vérifier. Je sentis le début du rougissement en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière et l'incroyable expérience sensuelle de sa langue glissant vers le haut de ma cuisse. Ma jambe et ma hanche commencèrent à vibrer à ce souvenir.

Il regarda ma jupe comme si en effet il voulait vérifier. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur mon visage. "Tu rougis," dit-il comme si je venais faire quelque chose de magique.

"Ouais, je le fais tout le temps," réussis-je à bégayer, l'embarras augmentant la chaleur que je sentais sur mon visage. Je gardai les yeux au sol et fis un geste de la main en essayant de minimiser cette chose. "N'y faites pas attention."

"C'est beau," dit-il en avançant d'un autre pas. Le sentiment de danger - être enfermé dans une cage avec un grand prédateur - augmenta et les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent.

Ses yeux revinrent à mon visage. Il me regardait avec une telle concentration que j'en étais abasourdie. Il leva sa main sur mon visage doucement et fit glisser son index froid sur ma joue. Je captai son parfum. Ce même parfum exquis que j'avais senti à l'église, un arôme transcendant qui faisait trembler mes genoux et voulait m'attirer à lui.

Nous restâmes ainsi nous regardant dans les yeux pendant un moment alors que je me débattais avec ce qui, j'en étais sûre était des impulsions qui m'étaient directement envoyées de l'enfer. Tous les anges étaient-ils si incroyablement érotiques? S'il m'avait demandé de coucher avec lui à cet instant précis, sur le sol de mon salon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de refuser.

Le silence sembla s'étirer interminablement. "Veux-tu aller faire un tour?" demanda-t-il en me tirant de ma transe.

Reconnaissante pour cette proposition qui me permettrait de me reprendre, je hochai la tête. "Oui, je veux bien."

Je pris ma clé, il m'attendit sur le perron pendant que je fermai la porte. Nous nous détendîmes tous les deux une fois hors de l'espace confiné de mon appartement et je sentis que ma tête se libérait de l'attraction de sa présence trop proche. La nuit était douce et le ciel était violet foncé, les fenêtres et les lumières des porches du voisinage donnaient un éclairage chaleureux.

Tout à coup ça me frappa, je regardai autour de moi et me demandai pour quel genre de balade j'avais donné mon accord. Il n'y avait pas de voiture ni dans mon allée ni en attente dans la rue. Allions-nous voler?

"Par là," indiqua-t-il en me faisant faire le tour. Je le suivis jusqu'au coin incroyablement curieuse. Et dans la petite cour latérale une moto était garée.

Je ris de soulagement à ce mode de transport en apparence banal. "Une moto?"

Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda avec sollicitude : "Ça ira?"

Jake m'avait fait faire connaissance avec les motos et même si je n'en avais jamais conduit, j'avais un peu d'expérience en tant que passager. "Oui. Ça va être amusant." Tout était si étrange et banal en même temps, un mélange d'ordinaire et de miraculeux qui me faisait tourner la tête.

"Amusant... " répéta-t-il comme si c'était un concept étrange. Gracieusement il balança sa jambe de l'autre côté de la moto pour l'enfourcher.

Pas de casques en vue. "N'avons-nous pas besoin de casque?" demandai-je tandis qu'il mettait la clé dans le démarreur.

Il me regarda avec une expression de surprise. "Tu n'as pas besoin de casque avec moi," dit-il en souriant, un peu arrogant. "Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'accident," sourit-il largement.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire et son visage se transforma comme quand le soleil sort de derrière les nuages. Dans la pénombre, il avait l'air plus jeune, moins dangereux et il paraissait plus espiègle que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses cheveux ébouriffés brillaient dans la faible luminosité et ses yeux luisaient d'anticipation. Cela le faisait paraitre réel et accessible et mon cœur bondit en moi. Une partie de la peur que j'avais de lui commençait à fondre et mon corps commençait à chanter d'anticipation.

Il démarra la moto et le moteur gronda. Il me tendit sa main que je pris en enjambant la selle. Mes genoux frôlèrent le côté de ses jambes et j'enroulai ma jupe sous moi. J'étais contente d'avoir choisi celle là qui était assez ample plutôt que la jupe crayon pour laquelle j'avais hésité. Son corps était dur contre le mien, il n'avait aucune souplesse ni aucune douceur. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille qui était aussi solide qu'un tronc d'arbre. Mon siège était surélevé par rapport au sien ce qui faisait que nous paraissions avoir à peu près la même taille, je pouvais voir l'endroit où son cou rencontrait son épaule et sa peau lisse disparaissait sous son chandail. Un petit coup d'accélérateur et nous étions en route.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'est de la ville, vers Snoqualmie Pass. A bien des égards ce fut la balade la plus érotique de ma vie. Les lampadaires et les lumières de la ville flashaient sur nous pendant que nous traversions la nuit noire et l'air chaud se précipitait et caressait mes jambes nues. Ma jupe flottait autour de mes cuisses et je sentais les trépidations puissantes de la moto. Le chandail qu'il portait devait être en cachemire, il était doux sous ma joue, j'avais appuyé ma tête dans son dos pour protéger mon visage du vent.

Une idée traversa brièvement mon esprit je me demandais si je n'étais un peu folle de laisser un étranger m'emmener vers une destination inconnue. Si Edward avait voulu me faire du mal il avait déjà eu une douzaine de possibilités. Il m'avait soignée, je n'arrivais toujours à pas le croire. La coupure avait saigné sous la douche et il semblait que j'allais devoir avoir des points de suture. Mais il m'avait saisie avec ses mains fortes et avant que je réalise ce qu'il se passait, il m'avait guérie d'un baiser dont le souvenir couvait encore dans ma tête, un charbon en attente d'un courant d'air pour s'enflammer. La coupure avait été refermée comme une porte et ce matin il n'en restait plus qu'une fine ligne rouge.

"Où allons-nous?" demandai-je par dessus le bruit de la moto.

"Le temps s'éclaircit. Aimes-tu observer les étoiles," hurla-t-il au dessus de son épaule.

"J'adore," criai-je. Quand je vivais à Phoenix je l'avais beaucoup fait et j'avais même participé à un club d'astronomie à l'école secondaire. Renée m'avait acheté un télescope pour Noël et souvent elle nous conduisait dans le désert pour passer une soirée à regarder le ciel.

Nous quittâmes finalement l'autoroute par North Bend et ralentîmes sur une bretelle de sortie. Je réalisai alors que mes bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour de son torse et mes cuisses serrées contre lui, mon nez collé dans son dos respirant son odeur. Je me redressai jurant de reprendre le contrôle, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir la chaleur qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite et brûler mon visage de honte.

Nous suivîmes quelques routes secondaires et arrivâmes à un sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres noirs puis à une piste qui conduisait à une clairière obscure. Il y engagea la moto roulant dans les hautes herbes puis l'arrêta et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Il éteignit le phare laissant les ombres nous entourer.

Le silence et la nuit étaient magnifiques en l'absence du bruit du moteur. C'était le genre de nuit sans lune que j'aimais le plus, profonde et sombre. Les lisières de la clairière étaient noires comme l'encre et bordées par d'énormes arbres qui murmuraient et bougeaient doucement sous la brise chaude. Au-dessus de nous, la voûte du ciel s'ouvrait en grand , un plafond lumineux riche en étoiles.

Je balançai ma jambe par dessus la moto, l'inactivité pendant le trajet combinée à l'effet de l'odeur d'Edward me firent perdre l'équilibre. Instantanément il fut près de moi, une main forte sous mon coude m'empêchant de tomber dans l'herbe.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Dans l'obscurité je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, seulement la sensation démesurée de sa présence.

"Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de trouver un endroit où m'asseoir pour un moment," répondis-je en regardant vainement dans la prairie obscure.

"J'ai prévu ça," dit-il en laissant mon coude une fois que je fus stabilisée. Il fouilla sous le siège de la moto et en sortit une couverture de pique-nique puis l'étala dans l'herbe.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et je réalisai qu'il tendait sa main vers moi. "Viens, Isabella assieds-toi," dit-il poliment.

Je posai délicatement ma main dans la sienne et nous nous assîmes, l'herbe fournissant un bon rembourrage.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler Isabella, vous savez," dis-je. "Tout le monde m'appelle Bella."

"J'aime t'appeler Isabella," dis-je. Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression sur son visage. "Je ne suis pas tout le monde."

_Ça c'était certainement vrai._

"Mon père m'a dit que vous connaissiez ma famille," dit-il en passant.

Je me mis à réfléchir sérieusement. De qui parlait-il quand il disait sa famille? "Votre Père?" couinai-je.

"Le Dr Cullen. Il m'a dit que vous alliez à l'école avec ma sœur Alice."

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" J'étais aussi choquée que surprise et incapable de penser.

"Oui c'est ma sœur. Et Jasper mon frère, bien sûr."

Si j'avais été jetée contre un mur de briques mon monde n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter aussi brusquement. "Les Cullen sont votre famille? Les Cullen de Forks?"

Dans la pénombre je pus tout juste discerner son hochement de tête. "Oui. Tu... mais tu dois aussi connaître Rosalie ou Emmett."

Je connaissais le Dr Cullen de l'hôpital... aux urgences. Il était vraiment un merveilleux médecin et il inspirait l'espoir et la confiance. Il était jeune et compatissant, lui et sa femme avaient pris des enfants adoptifs. Je connaissais Alice Cullen, elle avait été dans quelques cours avec moi, et je pouvais au moins reconnaitre les autres Cullen. Bien qu'ils m'aient pas de lien familial, ils avaient tous le même angélisme pâle.. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé... les Cullen restaient entre eux.

"Et alors... vous n'êtes pas ... un ange?"

Il rit doucement. Je pus le sentir se pencher vers moi, nos visages étient juste séparés par quelques centimètres. Son souffle doux tombait sur mon visage faisant tanguer le monde à nouveau. "Oh non Isabella. Je ne suis pas un ange."

Dans l'obscurité ses yeux étaient noirs comme des étangs et ses joues étaient profondément ombragées lui donnant un aspect squelettique. Sa peau pâle luisait faiblement et je réalisai que j'étais seule dans le noir avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'incroyablement attirant et encore largement inhumain. _S'il n'était pas un ange alors de quel monde était-il?_

* * *

_**La suite de cette passionnante conversation la prochaine fois,**_

_**que va révéler Edward...?**_

_**Je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires cette fois-ci, désolée,**_

_**merci à toutes et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices**_


	12. Le Cygne

**12 -** **A litanie at dusk** de **duskwatcher**

_Edward_

Je m'approchai et laissai mon souffle balayer son visage espérant que cela l'hypnotiserait assez pour amortir le choc qu'elle allait certainement ressentir. "Oh non Isabella, je ne suis pas un ange."

Je pouvais voir qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure et se demandait quelle question elle me poserait en premier. De nouveau je maudis silencieusement l'abîme de silence qui nous séparait. Ce serait tellement plus facile si j'avais un moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement et comment elle y réagissait.

C'était risqué mais c'était le premier pas nécessaire pour qu'elle s'habitue progressivement à moi. Je l'avais amenée dans un endroit isolé prétextant de regarder les étoiles, sachant que si elle criait ou s'échappait j'aurais une chance de lui expliquer les choses ou du moins de temporiser. J'avais été surpris qu'elle veuille venir aussi facilement, évidemment cette jeune fille avait très peu d'instinct d'auto-préservation.

J'avais décidé de prendre les choses lentement, un pas à la fois, il fallait qu'elle assimile le fait que je n'étais pas humain, c'était impératif avant que nous allions plus loin et ça la débarrasserait de ses illusions ridicules. Si çà fonctionnait bien elle oublierait ça et je pourrais lui montrer que moi, Edward, était digne de sa confiance. A un moment donné je devrais tout lui dire mais pas ce soir.

J'espérai vraiment être digne de sa confiance. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment senti à l'aise durant le trajet. Tandis que nous roulions dans la campagne obscure elle s'était détendue peu à peu contre mon dos et j'étais conscient de ses doux seins pressés contre mon dos et la façon dont ses genoux enserraient mes hanches. La jupe qu'elle portait flottait autour de ses cuisses dans le vent, menaçant de remonter plus haut chaque fois que je changeai de direction. Ses mains s'étaient petit à petit agrippées à mon torse jusqu'au moment où nous étions aussi proches que des amoureux et que ses mains se promenent sur moi. Je sentais mon corps lui répondre et ce n'est qu'après avoir quitté la bretelle de l'autoroute que j'avais réalisé que ses réactions étaient celles de son subconscient et non une invitation ouverte parce que j'étais déjà prêt à la prendre sur le bas côté de la route.

Je me complaisais dans ce sentiment d'éveil de mon désir sexuel qui avait été laissé à l'abandon pendant si longtemps. Après tant d'années à être inactif sexuellement, retrouver ce lien avec mon humanité était encourageant Mais ce n'était pas seulement le désir sexuel qui me dirigeait c'était la nécessité de connaitre cette femme de toutes les manières possibles. Les années de solitude commençaient à s'effacer devant moi d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais pu anticiper. Le besoin d'être en relation avec d'autres êtres était primitif dans son intensité, aussi profondément enraciné que l'instinct de survie. Peut-être que finalement je pourrais me sortir de cet abîme de désespoir et trouver le moyen de revenir grâce à elle... Je mettais de plus en plus d'espoir pour mon avenir entre ses mains ignorantes.

"Eh bien alors _qu'êtes_-_vous_?" demanda-t-elle, en plissant le front.

"A bien des égards je suis comme toi." L'obscurité m'avantageait, elle cachait mon visage mais mes yeux affutés pouvoir voir le sien.

"Vous n'êtes pas humain," déclara-t-elle sans aucun doute.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir complètement mais je pouvais paraitre timide." Non."

"Vitesse, force, guérison..." Elle essayait de réunir toutes les pièces. Ses sourcils se rejoignaient d'une façon séduisante tandis qu'elle se concentrait.

"Bon guérir, non pas vraiment. Juste la capacité d'arrêter le sang." _Le sang. Comme ton sang. Comme ton délicieusement sublime sang envoûtant. _Le désir du sang commençait à ébranler les barreaux de la cage mais je l'avais fermement enfermé ce soir. Il jouait les seconds rôles après une autre sorte de désir. Je ne pourrais plus compter sur ça dans quelque temps.

Elle resta pensive.

"Ce que je suis," dis-je portant sa main à mes lèvres, "est fasciné par toi." Je pressai mes lèvres sur le dos de sa main sentant la chaleur délicieuse m'imprégner et en laissant son odeur sublime remplir mes narines. _C'était pathétiquement vieillot_, me réprimandai-je me demandant si elle était déjà complètement à ma merci.

Mais je fus récompensé par la soudaine accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Ses yeux étaient dilatés et son souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Je retournai sa paume et l'embrassai aussi, sentant les éraflures rugueuses sur mes lèvres. Je laissai ma main libre effleurer le côté de son bras, poussant le tissu plus loin. C'était comme toucher du velours chaud et je voulais continuer. Son petit halètement me ravit.

Etais-je assez désespéré pour la jouer comme ça? Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, la fixant attentivement et laissant mon odeur l'attirer dans cet état à demi-conscient dans lequel, je le savais, les humains étaient vulnérables. "Allonge-toi Isabella," l'exhortai-je laissant agir mon charme vampirique sur elle.

Tout près de la transe elle s'allongea sur la couverture et étira ses jambes. Son odeur enivrante me frappait par vagues appelant le côté sombre et lubrique en moi. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et je laissai tomber mon coude à côté d'elle. Je touchai sa gorge avec mon doigt juste au-dessus de son pouls et le laissai glisser vers le col de sa chemise. La tension entre nous augmenta mille fois et je sentis un frisson la parcourir.

"Tu êtes si belle Isabella," chantonnai-je . "Pourtant tes pensées restent un mystère."

Elle ne répondit rien, mon charme était très puissant. Il mettait les humains dans un état second et semblait les empêcher de prendre la moindre initiative. Carlisle désapprouverait que je m'en serve ainsi mais je savais aussi qu'il l'utilisait en cas d'urgence médicale.

Je posai ma main à plat sur son estomac juste sous ses seins. Ses hormones étaient en ébullition, je pouvais sentir la montée de son désir. C'était doux comme tout le reste en elle et mon corps voulait lui faire l'amour. Elle était si tentante à me regarder là, avec ses grands yeux, et sans le savoir elle était prête à se soumettre à moi si je le voulais. Je pourrai le réclamer ici et maintenant. Je laissai mes yeux parcourir toute la surface de la chair sucrée et pâle de son cou où des baisers pourraient être déposés et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière de plaisir jusqu'au bout de ses chevilles que je pouvais facilement encercler avec mes doigts.

Mais dans l'odeur de son excitation il y avait une fausse note, une dissonance qui n'allait pas avec la chanson de son odeur. Il y avait une trace de peur qui faisait que ça sonnait faux. Je pourrai l'attirer mais elle saurait que ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté et cela empoisonnerait notre relation.

Son corps svelte était allongé à côté de moi et je réalisais qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait peur. J'étais totalement désespéré d'avoir cette frêle jeune femme transformée en vampire comme moi et c'était une leçon d'humilité. Mais pas que ça. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime. Fort et solitaire j'avais parcouru le monde. Maintenant mon monde se résumait à son sourire et à la lumière dans ses yeux.

Je regardai son corps et rangeait la convoitise... pour cette fois puis soupirai, roulant sur mon dos.

"Alors quelles constellations connais-tu?" demandai-je.

"Je... euh... " Je perçus la confusion dans sa voix tandis qu'elle reprenait pied. Oui c'était mon pouvoir charmeur mais ce n'était ni sa soumission ni son obéissance que je voulais. Je voulais sa reddition complète et totale et je la poursuivrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mienne. Il y avait une énorme différence entre ce que je pouvais prendre et ce qu'elle pouvait me donner librement et j'aurais tout ça.

"Bon et bien il y a la Petite Ourse et la Grande Ourse bien entendu," dit-elle en me les montrant du doigt, nous étions couchés et regardions le ciel scintillant. "Puis la Lyre et les Pléiades. Et vous?"

"Je préférerai savoir pour toi d'abord. Et celle-là?" dis-je en montrant une qu'elle devait connaître. Je ne fus pas déçu.

"C'est le Cygne, ma préféré, évidemment." Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité.

"Swan*, c'est logique."

"Quand j'étais enfant je regrettais que ce ne soit pas moi là-haut dans ce voile de ciel de nuit." Elle sourit à ce souvenir et ce sourire me fit regretter de ne pas l'avoir connue lorsqu'elle était enfant. Je parierais qu'elle avait été une enfant charmante.

"Eh bien je suis content que tu sois restée là. Tu serais trop seule. Là-haut, coincée dans le ciel pour l'éternité."

"Regardez-la elle n'est pas seule." Elle montra les autres constellations. Ses bras étaient beaux, longs et minces. "Le Dauphin, le Verseau, Pégase. Elle est entourée par des amis."

"Mais pas de compagnon." Pourrait-elle deviner le sens caché derrière cette conversation ou étais-je inutilement trop obtus?"

"C'est vrai, il n'y a pas d'autres cygnes," dit-elle avec nostalgie.

"Ce serait très difficile de passer l'éternité tout seul sans personne avec qui la partager." J'observai son visage tandis qu'elle fixait le ciel lumineux. Elle était tranquille et sereine et je réalisai qu'il y avait en elle une extraordinaire beauté d'une nature très subtile. Je repoussai le désir de la toucher qui me frappait par vague et j'étais effrayé car si je commençais à nouveau, je serai incapable de me retenir.

"Mais oui, je suppose que ce serait très difficile." Elle se tourna vers moi, souriant à demi jusqu'à ce que son expression s'assombrisse. "Oui, ça le serait," murmura-t-elle.

J'entendis son cœur accélérer et je tournai mon regard vers le ciel.

Elle soupira. "Ce sont pendant des nuits comme celles là que je ressens le plus fortement la présence de Dieu."

"Tu sens Dieu?"

"Pas vous? Regardez cette beauté. Vous ne voyez pas la main de Dieu là?"

"C'est magnifique," admis-je.

"Je pense que Dieu nous a créé pour que nous puissions profiter de la beauté qu'Il a créée."

"Donc nous sommes là pour l'applaudir?"

Elle fit un petit rire. "Plus que cela, bien sûr." Elle me regarda brièvement avant de recommencer à énumérer les étoiles. "Mais quand je regarde une nuit comme celle-ci, la parfaite obscurité, le ciel tournant comme une roue au-dessus de nous, je sais que nous ne sommes pas seuls, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne peut pas être expliqué, un mystère plus vieux et plus grand que l'univers."

Elle parlait avec une telle innocence et une telle confiance que mon cœur froid me faisait mal. Il fut un temps où j'aurais pu regarder ce ciel de nuit et trouver cela merveilleux et admirable. Je me souvenais de ce sentiment de vénération, faire partie d'un plus grand mystère. Jusqu'à ce que mon existence prouve le fait que dieu était cruel.

Je roulai sur le ventre tournant la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. "Le problème que j'aie avec Dieu c'est qu'il fait crédit quand il s'agit des bonnes choses mais rien du tout quand il s'agit des mauvaises."

Elle roula sur le coté. "Les mauvaises?"

"Il y a beaucoup de cruauté et de haine ici dehors. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un Dieu juste laisserait tout cela se produire."

"Etes-vous en train d'essayer de juger Dieu?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Bien, quelqu'un doit le faire. Il a fait le monde plein de péchés et de tentations et il nous invite à participer à cela? Ferais-tu ça à tes enfants? Les laisserais-tu seuls dans une pièce pleine de couteaux et d'allumettes pour voir ce qu'il va se passer."

"Mais il ne nous a pas abandonnés, ne voyez-vous pas? Il est simplement ..."

Je me relevai brusquement incapable de rester en place tandis que ma colère et mon amertume me frappaient. Je fis quelques pas loin de la couverture et fixait les arbres sombres au loin. "Il nous a abandonnés. Ou moi, du moins. Peut-être est-ce différent pour toi. Mais je ne verrai jamais le visage de Dieu."

Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration profonde. "Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Il n'y a rien qu'Il ne puisse pardonner si vous allez vers Lui avec un cœur repentant." Elle s'agenouilla sur la couverture. "Il nous aime. Nous devons juste apprendre à L'aimer en retour."

"Vraiment Isabella?" Je me tournai vers elle, elle avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux. "Il y a des choses que même Dieu ne peut pardonner," dis-je en repensant à ma litanie et me souvenant de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Carlisle dans la prairie.

J'entendis son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle se figeait. "Non il n'y en a pas," dit-elle la voix tremblante. "Il peut tout pardonner. Il doit."

J'étais stupéfait de l'émotion qui passait dans sa voix et de cette note stridente que j'entendis. Je vis qu'elle serait les poings et je réalisai que je ne savais pas si elle parlait de mes crimes ou des siens. Avait-elle des secrets et que pouvait-elle bien avoir fait qui lui paraisse aussi impardonnable? Je regardai son doux et vulnérable visage tandis qu'elle scrutait l'obscurité, incapable le reconnaître l'horreur qui se tenait face à elle.

"Il le peut, il le fait," chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, ses yeux fixant la nuit puis elle secoua la tête chassant toutes les autres pensées qui étaient là.

Elle quitta la couverture et s'approcha de moi. "J'aimerai que vous puissiez connaître Dieu comme je le connais. N'y avait-il aucun sens du sacré là d'où vous venez?" demanda-elle gentiment.

Elle était debout face à moi, une belle et mince jeune femme, magnifique dans tous les sens. Ses cheveux se soulevaient dans le vent et tombaient sur ses épaules, ses traits délicats et parfaits dans leur imperfection humaine étaient tournés vers moi, je réalisai qu'elle pourrait être l'autel où je me recueillerai.

Je murmurai doucement. "Oui l'amour est sacré."

Elle sourit, ses traits illuminés par la beauté de son âme. "Bon vous voyez, nous sommes d'accord."

Mes doutes revenaient à la charge. Pouvais-je vraiment demander à cette fille d'abandonner sa vie humaine pour passer des siècles avec moi en tant que vampire? J'allais lui prendre Dieu, sûrement le pire des vols que je pouvais imaginer. Peut-être que je pouvais en finir maintenant, l'envoyer à Dieu et en finir avec tout ce bazar.

Mais avant même que je puisse y réfléchir quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi hurla, _Non! Elle doit vivre, elle vivra. _Si elle ne veut pas de moi, alors je la laisserais et elle pourra vivre sa vie et continuer comme avant que je ne la rencontre dans l'église.

Le désir de sang grogna en moi à cette idée ridicule, je serais à jamais incapable de m'éloigner de la drogue de son odeur. Cette lutte avec moi-même me rendrait sûrement fou. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour la persuader de rester avec moi, parce que tout ce que je désirais c'était son corps et son sang et ces envies étaient immenses, il fallait qu'elle fasse ressortir en moi tout ce qui était humain. Avec elle je pouvais voir les portes s'ouvrir vers une vie d'amour et d'harmonie, le genre de vie qu'a ma famille. Sans elle des années sans fin de sang, de mort et de brutalité me conduiraient vers une inexorable descente vers la vie des anciens vampires.

Une pensée me frappa sans que je m'y attende. Des fleurs, j'aurais dû amener des fleurs. Je n'étais pas un bon soupirant.

Nous retournâmes sur la couverture et nous y réinstallâmes. Je la regardai pendant qu'elle arrangeait sa jupe sur ses jambes. "Je connais si peu de choses sur toi. Que me dirais-tu?"

Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et sourit. "Que voudriez-vous savoir?"Je voulais tout savoir, je commençais par le début. "Lieu de naissance?"

"Forks, j'ai vécu là jusqu'à ce que j'ai quatre ans. Puis mes parents ont divorcé et ma mère et moi sommes parties. Je suis revenue vivre avec mon père pour mes études secondaires. Et vous?"

"Chicago."

Elle me regarda, sa tête penchée d'un côté. Je pouvais voir que ce nouvel indice déclenchait ses profondes réflexions. "Vous êtes né à Chicago?"

"Oui," dis-je en souriant au ton incrédule de sa voix.

« Et vos parents ? »

« Ils sont morts... de maladie... tous les deux. »

Son visage se décomposa et elle posa sa main sur mon bras. " Oh je suis désolée. "

La plupart du temps les gens disent cela automatiquement parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre qu'ils puissent dire. Mais le lui entendre dire me fit penser que c'était plus qu'une réaction de politesse. Ses yeux bruns brillaient chaleureusement et avec sympathie et ça fit resserrer ma gorge, un goût de chagrin que j'avais longtemps caché. La chaleur de sa main posée sur moi s'éloigna mais je secouai la tête. "C'était il y a très longtemps. Où vivais-tu avant de revenir à Forks?"

"Phoenix." Elle roula des yeux un peu. "C'est l'exact opposé de Fork, sec, ensoleillé et marron. très marron." Je souris à sa nostalgie.

Elle voulait plus d'informations sur moi, son empressement à vouloir me poser des questions était bien visible. Pour jouer elle demanda. "Et que faites-vous vous quand vous ne sauvez les jeunes filles dans les rue sombres des villes?"

"Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que je suis dans la prévention du crime." Je regardai pour voir comment elle allait répondre à ça.

Ses sourcils se relevèrent. "Vraiment? Mon père est policier."

"Eh bien je suis plus un enquêteur sous couverture. Ou je pourrais dire que je l'étais. Je suis en train de laisser tomber cette voie." Je pouvais dire qu'elle réfléchissait à nouveau, et j'étais sûr que c'était sur ce que j'étais alors je me dépêchai de remplir le silence. "Alors tu es serveuse?"

C'était très intéressant et bizarre en même temps d'avoir à parler avec quelqu'un pour savoir à quoi il pensait. C'était comme ouvrir un cadeau de Noël petit à petit alors que vous vouliez seulement l'ouvrir en une seule fois pour tout découvrir.

"Juste pour l'instant. J'irai à Shoreline quand ce sera le début du trimestre d'hiver."

"Shoreline?"

"L'université du coin. Je commencerai là et puis si je peux avoir des bourses je continuerai mes études quatre ans."

"Que voudrais-tu étudier?"

"La psychologie. L'esprit humain m'intéresse, comment ça fonctionne, qu'est-ce qui fait que les gens se conduisent comme ils le font."

"Bonne chance avec ça. Je suis incapable de le comprendre," dis-je en secouant la tête.

"Et vous alors? Allez-vous à l'école?"

"Oui mais il y a longtemps. J'ai pensé recommencer." Il allait bien falloir que je fasse quelque chose de mon temps, et suivre des cours avec elle n'était pas une perspective dénuée d'attrait.

"Longtemps? Quel âge avez-vous? "Elle me regardait un air déterminé dans les yeux. Je compris que j'allais être incapable de laisser tomber ma garde ou de continuer à croire que je pourrai encore la sous estimer.

"Actuellement, je suis considéré comme jeune," dis-je pour temporiser.

"Et les Cullen sont votre famille," dit-elle essayant de rassembler toutes les informations. "Mais vous ne viviez pas à Forks?"

"C'est ça. Mais j'espérais les rejoindre au moins pour un moment."

Elle m'observa. "Il y a une ressemblance dans cette famille. Sont-ils comme vous?"

Je lui en avais déjà beaucoup dit. Par petits bouts me rappelai-je. Lui donner des petits bouts de vérité. Pour le moment le mystère était à mon avantage. Ça la gardait impliquée voulant résoudre ce problème de ma nature jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui révéler la vérité. "Isabella, je t'en ai dit autant que j'ai pu ce soir. Je t'en prie laissons nos différences tranquilles pour un moment."

Je pouvais voir sa réaction à ma demande, j'en aurais presque crié et sauté de frustration de ne pas être capable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle a gracieusement acquiescé et nous sommes retournés à regarder les étoiles lointaines au-dessus de nous. Je lui ai parlé de la mythologie grecque, des différentes constellations et elle m'a raconté certains contes navajos qui parlaient d'étoiles qu'elle connaissait lorsqu'elle vivait au sud-ouest.

Nous étions encore sur la couverture je roulai sur le côté et soutins ma tête avec mes mains.

"Alors tu dois connaître tous les mythes qui se rattachent au Cygne puisque c'est ton préféré."

"Bon il y a celui où Léda se laissa séduire par Zeus transformé en cygne," résuma-t-elle et elle sourit. "Puis il y a eu cet œuf, quelque chose qu'il m'est difficile d'imaginer." Je ris à son expression scandalisée. "Et il en sortit Hélène de Troie et quelqu'un d'autre."

"Oui Pollux. Connais-tu le poème de Yeats?"

"Non Yeats a écrit un poème à propos de Léda?"

"Oui." Je pris une inspiration et récitait.

"_Un coup de vent soudain : les grandes ailes qui battent encore  
Au-dessus de la fille chancelante, ses cuisses caressées  
Par les palmures noires, la nuque prisonnière du bec,  
Lui la pressant, poitrine contre poitrine désarmée._

_Comment ces doigts terrifiés, incertains, pourraient-ils  
Repousser cette gloire emplumée de ses cuisses qui s'ouvrent ?  
Comment le corps gisant, livré à cet assaut de blancheur  
Pourrait-il ne pas sentir le cœur étrange qui bat là. "_

"Il y a plus mais tu vois l'idée."

Elle croisa ses mains et les posa contre son ventre. "C'est plus... beaucoup sensuel que ce à quoi je me serai attendue de la part de Yeats."

"Je sais," dis-je en souriant. "Plutôt surprenant pour un protestant irlandais."

Elle se tourna vers moi. "Et connaissez-vous la suite?"

Je continuai.

_"Un spasme au creux des reins engendre là  
Les murailles abattues, la tour et le palais en flammes,  
Et Agamemnon mort.  
Si brusquement ravie, domptée  
Par la brutalité du sang des airs, put-elle recevoir  
La science de l'oiseau en même temps que sa puissance,  
Avant que le bec indifférent ne la laissât retomber?" _ **

Elle se tut pour digérer cela. Je pouvais dire que ça l'avait touchée mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Elle soupira. "On dirait que c'était un autre joueur."

Je ris à son commentaire plutôt inattendu. "Oui je suppose."

"_La science de l'oiseau en même temps que sa puissance? _Que croyez -vous qu'il voulait dire par là?"

Je m'assis et mis mes bras autour de mes genoux. "Peut-être que comme ils couchaient ensemble elle a vu le cygne pour ce qu'il était vraiment."

"Donc elle savait qu'elle se faisait avoir avant qu'il la laisse tomber?" Elle avait l'air presque indignée.

Je haussai les épaules. "Eh bien je suppose que c'est une interprétation."

Elle se leva aussi et s'installa comme moi. "Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?"

"Peut-être qu'elle a pris ses pouvoirs avant qu'il la laisse partir et qu'elle s'est sauvée elle-même."

"Pourrait-elle prendre son pouvoir?" demanda-t-elle ses yeux fixés sur mon visage.

Je la regardai, ses yeux étaient grands et sombres. "S'il le lui a donnés."

"Les pouvoirs peuvent-ils se donner?"

Je regardai son visage délicat en forme de cœur, même avec le peu de lumière, je pouvais voir clairement son regard chaleureux et brillant. Pourquoi avais-je pensé que les yeux marron étaient sombres, je ne pouvais pas le dire. "Oui ça se peut. Mais il y a un prix, un prix énorme." C'était comme si nous avions cessé de parler du poème. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre et une partie de moi fut soulagée lorsque j'entendis son estomac se manifester. "Tu as faim," dis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle posa sa main sur son estomac. "Vous pouvez entendre ça?"

"Oui," dis-je en souriant tandis que le rouge envahissait son cou et ses joues. Je regardai les arbres au loin et arrêtai de respirer pendant un moment essayant de contenir mes émotions galopantes. Ce rougissement était comme un taureau devant un drapeau rouge. Ça me faisait la vouloir de toutes les façons possibles. "Nous devrions partir en quête de nourriture."

"D'accord," accepta-t-elle. Je me levai et lui offris ma main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Sa main paraissait bien petite et vulnérable par rapport à le mienne, comme si je tenais un petit oiseau.

Elle défroissa sa jupe pendant que je pliai la couverture. Je montai sur la moto, la démarrai et lui offris ma main à nouveau pour qu'elle s'installe sur le siège. Elle s'assit derrière moi arrangeant sa jupe du mieux possible. Je fis demi-tour et conduisis doucement dans le champ pour arriver à la route, je sentis ses bras passer autour de ma taille et sa poitrine et sa joue s'appuyer dans mon dos. La douce chaleur de ce contact se répandit en moi faisant comme des rides sur un étang et je savais que je ne serais plus en mesure de monter ou de descendre sur une autre moto sans me souvenir de ce contact.

**...**

* Swan : le cygne en anglais mais tout le monde le sait maintenant, non?

Et Cygnus la constellation du Cygne

** Leda and the Swan de William Butler Yeats

* * *

Un grand MERCI à **lisouarras**, **erika** **shoval**, **sarinette60**, **canada02**, **flopy69** (_pourquoi ne pas te créer un compte je pourrai te répondre... parfois tu me poses des questions... depuis le temps que tu me laisses des commentaires..._), **PatiewSnow**, **Grazie**, **miangemidemon02**, **bellaeva**, **soraya2107**

530 lectrices sur le dernier chapitre vous le croyez?

Passez un bon week end mes belles


	13. En cage avec un tigre

**- 13 - A litany at dusk **de** duskwatcher2153**

_Bella_

Nous retournâmes en ville dans le velours noir de la nuit, le vrombissement de la moto bourdonnait un chant de vitesse et de vent. Je laissai reposer ma joue contre le doux cachemire de son pull m'émerveillant de sa dureté de pierre. De la soie sur de l'acier ou du satin sur du granit, la combinaison surprenante des opposés semblait être ce qui qualifiait le mieux mon nouvel ami.

Il n'était pas un ange - ça au moins il me l'avait dit. D'un certain côté c'était un soulagement parce que les désirs qu'il faisait lever en moi étaient peu conformes à ce que l'on devrait ressentir pour un ange. Je le trouvais infiniment séduisant ; le désir de me détendre et de le laisser m'emporter où il voulait me dépassait. Lorsque j'étais avec lui il me semblait être dans un rêve, chacun de mes sens était plus aiguisé, chaque sensation plus forte alors qu'en même temps la logique et le côté rationnel en moi semblaient s'éloigner de plus en plus. Le sort qu'il m'avait jeté m'entrainait aussi sûrement qu'un ressac.

Toutefois une partie très vive de moi essayait de m'alerter du danger. C'était comme être enfermée dans une cage avec un tigre, hypnotisée par sa beauté sauvage, le sentiment de sa puissance latente et le désir de sentir sa fourrure soyeuse sous mes doigts. Sa beauté indéniable et les sensations qu'il me procurait m'enivraient presque assez pour me faire oublier ses canines ou ses griffes coupantes comme un sabre.

Quelle autre sorte d'être Dieu avait-il créé et allait-il m'envoyer? Même si j'avais accepté qu'il ne soit pas un ange du paradis, je continuai à croire que c'était Dieu qui l'avait envoyé. Seul un agent de Dieu était capable de dominer mes agresseurs aussi rapidement et efficacement. Que leur était-il arrivé? Et que dire à propos de la guérison? Elle aurait sûrement pu être appelée miraculeuse.

Et sa ressemblance avec les Cullen, enfants adoptifs ou non. Je ne leur avais jamais prêté attention à l'école. Mais avec Edward ici, le voile sur mes yeux se soulevait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à compléter le puzzle mais des morceaux commençaient à s'ajuster. Les Cullen étaient étrangement beaux, éthérés, sympathiques mais toujours distants. Même le Dr Cullen que j'admirais, avait, je le réalisai à présent le même attrait pâle. Ils avaient toujours été des inconnus pour moi mais maintenant que je savais qu'Edward était différent, je commençais à me poser beaucoup de questions sur les Cullen, sur tout ce que j'avais cru jusqu'à présent. Cependant pour l'instant j'étais peu disposée à poser trop de questions. Avec Edward j'avais trouvé ce genre de spiritualité, de connexion que j'associais seulement à ma vie religieuse. Parfois le mystère est plus fascinant que sa résolution.

Peu à peu il y eut plus de lampadaires et plus de trafic autour de nous, annonçant notre retour dans Seattle. Nous quittâmes l'autoroute et nous dirigeâmes vers le centre. Il se gara dans un endroit éclairé et me dit d'attendre pendant qu'il garait la moto plus loin.

Je regardai les rues sombres autour de nous et les souvenirs de la nuit dernières refirent surface. Il y avait peu de trafic et la ville se dressait, menaçante. Je descendis de moto et essayai de me reprendre. Je ne me sentais en sécurité que lorsque j'étais près de lui. "Je t'en prie je suis mal à l'aise toute seule," priai-je. "Promets moi de revenir vite."

"Je serai revenu avant même que tu ne te sois aperçue que j'étais parti," m'assura-t-il en souriant, avant de disparaitre derrière un coin. Le bruit de la moto s'arrêta presque immédiatement et il fut près de moi avant que j'aie eu le temps de me demander où il avait disparu.

Je sursautai à sa soudaine réapparition. "Tu n'es rien d'autre que très rapide," dis-je légèrement.

"Je suis le plus rapide de la famille," dit-il en souriant comme un enfant.

Je supposai qu'il devait être plus de deux heures du matin et à part _chez Ray_ je ne connaissais pas d'endroit qui était ouvert de nuit. Nous marchâmes sur les trottoirs déserts passant devant les vitrines éteintes et des entreprises fermées.

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches pendant que nous marchions. "Il y a un endroit par là où je sais qu'ils servent à manger."

"Oh ce serait super." J'avais très faim, j'avais été trop nerveuse pour manger avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose?"

Ses yeux devinrent méfiants mais il hocha la tête et dit. "Bien entendu."

"Conduis-tu toujours aussi lentement?" Pendant le trajet de retour nous avions roulé assez paresseusement. Je pensais que les gars qui avaient une moto étaient obsédés par la vitesse."

"Ah non pas toujours," dit-il confus, en regardant le sol tandis qu'on descendait du trottoir. "J'ai pris mon temps pour en profiter."

"Profiter?" demandai-je.

Il me regarda de ce regard intense et envoûtant puis sourit. "Tu es tellement chaude."

Je n'avais rien à ajouter et je continuais d'avancer.

"Encore ce rougissement," dit-il.

Je gardai mes yeux sur le trottoir. "Eh bien je te l'ai dit, cela arrive tout le temps."

"Et chaque fois est plus belle que la précédente."

Je m'arrêtai pour voir son expression mais il n'y avait pas de moquerie là. Il s'arrêta à côté de moi et se tourna. La différence entre nos statures faisait que j'arrivais à son épaule et il baissa la tête pour me regarder. Mon cœur rata un battement tandis que j'étudiais ses traits parfaits qui me dévisageaient solennellement. Mes pensées me quittèrent à nouveau, brouillant tout bon sens, alors je baissai la tête et continuai à marcher.

Nous accélérâmes un peu en silence puis je réalisai qu'il n'était plus à côté de moi. Il s'était arrêté devant un bar que nous venions de dépasser, il tenait la porte ouverte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'y entre.

"I manger ici," m'offrit-il.

Je regardai dans le bar par la vitre. Le bruit sourd et puissant des basses passait par la porte ouverte. Soudain, mon cœur tomba dans mes pieds. Je l'avais sûrement mal jugé s'il pensait que j'irais dans ce genre d'endroit. "Non," dis-je en secouant la tête et en m'éloignant de quelques pas.

Il fronça les sourcils montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Ils ont à manger?" répéta-t-il.

Je n'en doutais pas ; ils avaient également et en évidence des danseuses exotiques et des posters de femmes dans les différentes étapes du striptease. Je repartis en grandes enjambées tandis que je sentais des larmes de honte et de colère commencer à s'accumuler dans ma gorge. Quel genre de femme pensait-il que j'étais s'il croyait que j'allais entrer dans un tel endroit?

Il fut à côté de moi instantanément et marcha à mon rythme tandis que je descendais la rue me demandant si je pourrais trouver un taxi à cette heure. "Isabella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour répondre mais il insista. "Je t'ai embarrassée et je ne sais pas pourquoi. S'il te plait, dis-moi."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée," dis-je essayant de paraitre normale et de me contrôler en tapant du pied sur le trottoir.

"S'il te plait Isabella." Sa voix était presque suppliante, douce et insistante à mon oreille.

Je me tournai pour le voir de face. "Pourquoi as-tu pensé que je voudrais rentrer là-dedans?" l'affrontai-je, blessée et perdue.

Il me regarda avec étonnement puis regarda plusieurs fois par dessus son épaule vers l'endroit que nous venions de quitter, avant que je vis enfin la compréhension apparaitre sur son visage. "Oh, je suis désolé," dit-il doucement et sincèrement. "Je t'ai offensée mais crois-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention."

"Tu vas dans des endroits comme celui-là souvent? "lui demandai-je, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu faire une telle erreur.

"S'il te plait, tu dois me pardonner," dit-il en prenant ma main dans les siennes, fraîches, et en me regardant fixement dans les yeux. "Pour mon travail, c'est souvent dans ce genre d'endroits que je trouve les personnes que je chasse, euh, que je cherche. J'aurais dû le savoir."

Je le regardai, tâchant de rester inflexible face à son regard suppliant qui semblait toucher directement mon hypothalamus et qui me faisait vouloir lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Chaque fois qu'il baissait sa garde, tant de tristesse et de désir passaient dans son visage. Que ses traits magnifiques puissent être déformés par tant de souffrance était si terriblement ironique. Son visage pouvait être si paisible et le voir si tordu et en conflit était déchirant.

Je connais le genre d'hommes qui fréquentent ce genre d'endroits. Tu ne peux pas être fille de flic sans avoir quelques informations. Très souvent ce sont des hommes qui n'aiment pas les femmes c_omme des personnes_ qui passent beaucoup de temps dans ces endroits. Je n'ai pas du tout ressenti ce genre de choses chez Edward. Au lieu de ça j'ai vu une véritable préoccupation et une réelle tendresse sur son visage, tellement qu'il avait vraiment du mal à parler.

Il amena ma main qu'il tenait sur son cœur. Elle tremblait d'excitation à son contact. "Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que jamais - jamais - je ne te ferai de la peine intentionnellement. Je ne voudrai jamais te faire du mal intentionnellement, Isabella, jamais..."

"Ton travail? Celui que tu vas quitter?" demandai-je essayant de me rassurer sur ses bonnes intentions.

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais les miens. "Je ne suis pas très bon pour tout ça, tu sais. Je veux que tu m'apprécies mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ... d'ami et il me semble que j'ai oublié toutes les conventions sociales. Je t'en prie, tu dois accepter mes excuses."

Ses paroles me déchiraient. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amis? Des kilomètres de solitude... je pouvais les appréhender rien qu'en entendant cette simple affirmation. Et qu'avait-il fait pour oublier toutes les conventions sociales? Pour chaque chose que j'apprenais de lui cela soulevait deux questions supplémentaires.

"Je suppose que je peux," dis-je, me sentant totalement désarmée par la beauté et la douleur sur son visage. Mais des questions me harcelaient encore. "Tu pourrais peut-être répondre à quelques questions?" dis-je, me demandant si un accord qui soulagerait ma curiosité pourrait être trouvé.

Il y réfléchit. "D'accord," accepta-t-il, en hochant la tête. "Mais pas ce soir."

"Bientôt?"

Il sourit à ma persévérance. "Bientôt."

Je retirai doucement ma main de son emprise. "Bon... alors tu peux me payer mon petit-déjeuner."

"Marché conclu. Où allons-nous?"

Je jetai un regard circulaire aux environs. "On est a Seattle il devrait bien y avoir un Starbucks ouvert quelque part."

Il fit un geste du menton, montrant devant nous. "Deux pâtés de maison à gauche."

Nous recommençâmes à marcher dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée. "Je le fais, tu sais," dis-je regardant par terre. Je lui jetai un regard, il me regardait dans l'expectative.

"Je fais comme toi," dis-je doucement.

Nous fîmes quelques pas de plus et je lui jetai un autre coup d'œil. Il souriait largement, de ce grand sourire enfantin que j'avais vu une fois avant et qui faisait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Quoi qu'il soit il me faisait sentir perdue, intoxiquée et plus vivante que dans n'importe lequel de mes souvenirs.

Nous entrâmes par la porte latérale dans les lumières accueillantes du Starbucks et je commandais un café au lait et un muffin au bleuet. Un peu déconcerté il commanda seulement un café.

"Tu n'as pas faim?" lui demandai-je.

"Pas maintenant," dit-il sans ajouter autre chose.

La salle était presque déserte, il n'y avait qu'un homme avec son journal et un couple qui avait l'air très fatigué et qui buvait en silence. Les lumières fluorescentes vives lavaient tout le monde, leur donnant un teint sinistre mais Edward était si pâle qu'elles donnaient l'impression qu'il allait briller. Nous prîmes des sièges autour d'une petite table près de la fenêtre et je sirotai ma boisson. "Il semblerait que tu connaisses bien Seattle," commentai-je pour le faire parler.

"Oui je passe par là assez fréquemment."

"Où es-tu allé sinon?"

Il soupira et appuya sa chaise contre la fenêtre. "Oh plein d'endroits. Ce serait plus facile de faire la liste de ceux où je ne suis pas allé."

"D'accord? Alors où _n'es-tu pas allé?" _ demandai-je le regardant par dessus ma tasse.

Il me regarda et sourit, la perfection de ses traits semblait directement me transpercer. "Antarctique. Je n'y ai jamais été."

"Eh bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas," dis-je en essayant de ne pas laisser la transcendance de ses traits m'abasourdir. La jeune barmaid latino m'amena le muffin et je la remerciai bien qu'elle ne s'en aperçut pas tellement elle était obnubilée par Edward. C'était réconfortant de voir qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

"Alors quel est le lieu qui a eu ta préférence?" dis-je en prenant du muffin.

"Je pense que je devrais dire le Serengeti au crépuscule. Je n'ai vu ça nulle part ailleurs."

"Qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus?"

"Les hordes des différents animaux vivant ensemble. Même les lions en font partie." Son visage devint pensif et pour la première fois un peu de la peine qu'il avait constamment sur son visage s'effaça. "C'est comme si les animaux qui servaient de proie pouvaient savoir quand les lions étaient rassasiés. Regarder le soleil se lever sur la savane alors que les animaux souhaitent la bienvenue au jour ... c'est à couper le souffle." Il fit tourner son verre en petits cercles sur la table et ses sourcils se rapprochèrent. "Je suis sûr que les choses ont changé depuis que je n'y suis plus allé mais être seul avec ça... " Il soupira. "Je suis tellement fatigué d'entendre les gens."

"Entendre les gens?"

Il s'arrêta et son visage se tendu à nouveau. Il semblerait que je veuille juste le faire parler et s'ouvrir avant qu'inconsciemment je fasse se relever ses murs. Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise. "Alors où es-tu allée?"

"Bon je suis allée au Mexique mais c'est tout," dis-je sachant combien ma vie restait incroyablement peu intéressante.

Nous parlâmes des différents endroits où nous étions allés, ma liste faisait pitié comparée à la sienne, impressionnante. Il me posa des questions sur les films que j'aimais et les livres que je lisais, mais lorsque j'essayai de lui demander des choses, il ne répondait que brièvement et avec indifférence.

Il sortit du café pour aller chercher la moto pendant que je débarrassai la table. Son café était lourd et quand je l'ouvris, je constatai qu'il était plein, il n'y avait pas du tout touché. Je fixai le liquide brillant essayant de mettre tous les indices ensemble mais incapable de trouver une hypothèse cohérente.

J'entendis le bruit de la moto lorsqu'elle arriva devant le magasin et je sortis pour le retrouver sur le trottoir. Il tendit sa main pour me stabiliser et m'aider à enfourcher la moto pour m'installer derrière lui. Ça deviendrait certainement ma façon préférée de me déplacer. Le vent glissait sur nous comme une caresse chaude et son corps massif contre moi plus le vrombissement du moteur sous nous ajoutait à la sensualité de cette expérience onirique.

C'était un court trajet pour arriver à mon duplex. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment la nuit allait finir. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans l'allée devant chez moi, toutes les fenêtres étaient noires sauf celle de l'entrée car je laissais toujours la lumière allumée là. Je distinguai la silhouette de Darcy à la fenêtre et le fait qu'elle attende mon retour me fit sourire. Je supposai que l'aube n'était pas lointaine.

Il éteignit la moto et nous restâmes là à écouter les bruits de la nuit. Au loin une sirène résonna et je pouvais entendre une voiture qui passait plus loin dans la rue. Je me levai et descendis de la moto. Il mit la béquille et doucement fit passer sa jambe par dessus pour être à côté de moi.

Je regardai son visage, surprise une fois de plus par son expression solennelle. Il me regardait comme on pourrait regarder un animal effrayé, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques ou de bruits forts. Je ressentais le besoin urgent de m'approcher de lui, de sentir son incroyable parfum et de faire glisser ma main sur son pull. Mais quelque chose me retint. C'était peut-être la peur de l'inconnu ou mon engagement vers une vie dédiée au Christ, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je le quitte, lui demander de rentrer serait plus que je ne pourrais gérer.

Il s'approcha d'un pas. "Merci d'être venue avec moi ce soir," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Merci, j'ai beaucoup apprécié." C'était si formel. Sa façon de s'exprimer semblait déteindre sur moi. Maladroitement je fis un geste vers la maison. "Je devrais... rentrer maintenant."

"Pourrai-je te voir à nouveau?" souffla-t-il.

Mon cœur fit un bond. "J'aimerai ça."

Il sourit. "Plus tard ce soir?"

"Bon je dois aller à la messe et j'espérai aller à Forks voir mon père..."

"Je t'accompagnerai," dit-il immédiatement.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à expliquer que je ramenais un homme chez mon père. "Bien..."

"S'il te plait laisse-moi faire ça," exigea-t-il. "Tu as besoin d'aller à Forks. Je te déposerai chez ton père et reviendrai te chercher plus tard. J'irai voir ma famille pendant que tu seras avec la tienne. Nous pourrons voyager ensemble."

Cela réglait mon problème pour aller à Forks. Je hochai la tête. "Très bien."

"A quelle heure vas-tu à l'église?"

"La messe est à seize heures."

"Je serai là quinze heures trente."

Je secouai la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Après notre conversation j'étais surprise par son empressement à venir à l'église avec moi. Mais si je pouvais l'amener à Dieu ou peut-être le faire revenir vers Dieu alors j'aurais vraiment accompli quelque chose. "Tu veux vraiment venir à l'église?"

Il opina. "Si tu y es, alors oui."

Je reculai d'un pas. "Je te verrais à quinze heures trente."

Il s'avança. "Bonne nuit Isabella," dit-il doucement.

"Bonne nuit Edward," dis-je en inclinant ma tête timidement et en me dirigeant vers la maison. Je savais que ma timidité n'avait aucun sens, il avait déjà beaucoup vu de moi mais soigner était autre chose qu'embrasser. Je ne savais pas si notre relation était platonique ou romantique ni même ce qu'il voulait mais mon cœur avait été assez malmené et je devais lui donner un certain temps.

Je m'arrêtai en arrivant à la porte et me retournai pour le voir me regarder. Je ne pouvais distinguer que sa silhouette dans la nuit , il était appuyé contre sa moto, le lampadaire au coin de la rue ne donnait qu'une faible lumière. Ses cheveux et sa peau sur ses pommettes brillait légèrement dans la faible lumière et il leva sa main pour me faire un geste d'au revoir. _Si surnaturellement beau, _ pensai-je en agitant ma main puis en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Le mystère de sa nature envahissait mon esprit tandis que sa beauté et son parfum exquis ravageaient mes sens. Il parlait doucement et était séduisant, tout en douceur près de moi mais le sentiment de puissance et de force émanant de lui était sans équivoque. S'il n'était pas un ange, alors il était peut-être _mon _ ange. Il avait dit qu'il était né à Chicago, ça m'avait rassurée parce que je savais au moins qu'il était né comme un fils de Dieu.

Me trompai-je en lui faisant confiance? Pourtant quand j'étais avec lui je sentais que c'était juste et ça résonnait profondément en moi. J'avais eu tellement mal dans ma vie et je sentais comme si je luttais avec des questions trop grandes pour moi depuis trop longtemps. J'étais prête pour que quelque chose de bien m'arrive. Je pouvais garder l'espoir que peut-être les choses tournaient pour moi, peut-être que le ciel pourrait sourire même aux plus grands pêcheurs.

Je me préparai pour me coucher, me faisant une liste de questions que je pourrais essayer de lui poser même si la plus évidente - qu'es-tu? - ne trouverait pas de réponse. Ça me prit un moment pour me calmer, pour que je puisse m'assoupir et je regardai le monde, caché derrière ma fenêtre, s'éclairer lentement avec la venue de l'aube.

Petit à petit je m'endormis pour être réveillée par un cauchemar très intense. J'étais dans une prairie me reposant quand une brise sinistre fit bruisser les arbres environnants. Je savais que quelque chose de terrible et de dangereux venait vers moi. Je sautais sur mes pieds et commençais à m'enfuir dans la forêt sombre de plus en plus terrifiée tandis que je courais entre les arbres tordus et noueux. Derrière moi j'entendais du fracas comme si un monstre sombre et sans visage me poursuivait. J'entendais la voix de ma mère crier à mon oreille, la peur dans sa voix était évidente. " Cours Bella, cours!"

Je pleurai presque de peur et de frustration et je lui répondais en criant, "j'essaie maman, j'essaie!" Je trébuchais à une racine d'arbre et tombais durement sur le sol. Roulant sur le dos mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je haletais, je regardais, horrifiée, les buissons face à moi se secouer à l'approche du monstre. A tout moment j'allais voir son visage et ça me terrifiait.

Je me réveillai violemment complètement bouleversée, mon pouls battant dans mon cou humide. Je ne rêvais presque jamais de ma mère : la voir dans un tel cauchemar et entendre sa peur était déchirant. Je tirai l'oreiller près de moi et le trempai de mes larmes, hantée par le sentiment dérangeant qu'un danger imminent provenant d'un recoin inconnu de mon monde me guettait.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois on retrouve Edward avec les siens**_

_**.**_

_Mon seul salaire c'est vos reviews merci d'y penser!_

_**:-))**_


	14. Je ne serai pas rejeté

**14 - A litany at dusk de duskwatcher2153**

_**Edward**_

Je gardai ma main levée jusqu'à ce que Bella disparaisse derrière sa porte d'entrée. Immédiatement son odeur me manqua mais elle s'attardait encore sur ma moto et sur mon pull. _Je ne pourrai jamais laver ce pull. Je l'aurai toujours avec moi ainsi que la couverture. _J'étais positivement étourdi, quelque chose qui était très inhabituel chez moi.

Ça s'était bien passé, étonnamment bien passé. Tout d'abord, je ne l'avais pas tuée. Cela me fit sourire tandis que j'enfourchai la moto et la démarrai. Je savais que la plupart des mâles humains n'avait pas cette anxiété particulière mais néanmoins j'étais encouragé par le fait que j'aie pu me contrôler. C'était devenu plus difficile à la fin parce que ma satiété de la veille commençait à s'estomper mais bon, je l'avais fait.

Je jubilais et étais plein d'espoir, je pourrai avoir du temps et de l'espace pour développer une relation avec Bella avant que des décisions qui changent nos vies doivent être prises. Je voulais du temps pour que nous puissions nous connaitre de la façon habituelle.

Je retirais mes lentilles de contact et les jetais loin, heureux de m'en débarrasser. Elles étaient irritantes et notoirement instables. Le venin avait tendance à les attaquer et j'avais dû les remplacer plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Je démarrai la moto et me dirigeai vers Forks.

C'était une bonne heure et demie de route mais dans mon état d'esprit ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais sur un petit nuage, un sentiment que je n'avais pas connu depuis très longtemps. Elle avait dit qu'elle m'appréciait. Ce simple souvenir semblait creuser un trou dans ma poitrine, une bonne brûlure qui courait à travers mes nerfs et me donnait envie de crier et de sauter.

La seule fausse note avait été l'endroit que j'avais choisi pour acheter de la nourriture. Je me serais bien botté le cul pour ça. J'avais l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit pour sélectionner mes proies mais je n'étais pas habitué aux réactions qu'ils suscitaient chez les autres. Les femmes qui étaient exposées pouvaient signifier quelque chose pour les clients habituels mais tant que c'était moi qui était concerné elles ne signifiaient rien pour ma libido. Mais bien sûr Isabella ne pouvait pas savoir cela. Et puis lorsque j'avais réalisé que j'avais amené là cette douce innocente - dans ce qu'elle considérait sûrement comme le repaire le plus inique du péché et de la misère - j'avais été horrifié par ma propre insensibilité.

Mais j'avais été capable de retourner la situation et elle avait même accepté de me voir demain.

J'essayai de ne pas trop analyser mes motivations. Etais-je vraiment prêt à lui demander d'abandonner son humanité our une existence de vampire? Se préoccupait-elle assez de moi pour être prête à abandonner ses amis et sa famille? Plus que jamais à présent je comprenais le dilemme auquel Carlisle avait été confronté lorsqu'il nous avait transformés Esmée et moi. Lorsqu'une éternité de solitude s'étire sans fin devant soi, l'urgence égoïste de trouver quelqu'un pour la remplir devient une tentation puissante et impérieuse.

Je me garai dans l'allée de la maison de Forks et vis que la porte du garage était ouverte. J'entrai et vis que des pièces étaient dispersées partout sur le sol du garage.

Comme je descendis de la moto Rosalie roula de dessous la voiture et s'assit sur le chariot, une grande clé à la main. "Salut Edward!" dit-elle aimablement en se mettant sur ses pieds. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette bleue resserrée à taille qui ne la faisait pas du tout ressembler à un mécano. Rosalie était vraiment une belle fille et même avec les cheveux attachés et une tache de graisse sur la joue, elle éclipsait facilement les autres femmes. La plupart en tous cas.

"Bonjour Rosalie," dis-je. "Comment se passe la restauration? Où as-tu déniché pareille beauté?"

Elle se retourna pour regarder la Thunderbird avec appréciation. "La casse d'Olson. La transmission est en piteux état mais je pense que nous pourrons récupérer le moteur. Emmett est en ville à la recherche de quelques pièces."

"J'aime beaucoup ces vieilles Thunderbird," dis-je en admirant les lignes de la voiture.

"Oh moi aussi," acquiesça-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea. "Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais trouvé une petite-amie."

"C'est aller un peu vite en besogne mais oui, je commence à courtiser quelqu'un."

Rosalie rigola. "Dieu Edward, quelquefois tu est tellement..."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle changea le mot qu'elle avait en tête et cela donna, "vieux jeu."

Je me tournai et sortis la couverture de sous le siège de la moto. "Bien, je suis sûr que ça ressemble à ça parfois. J'essaie juste de rester loin de la pop culture. C'est un peu trop rustre pour moi."

"Eh bien passe assez de temps avec des humains et tu verras comment ils déteignent sur nous," se plaignit-elle en marchant vers l'établi. "Je ne peux même pas te dire comment le lycée est une torture ces jours-ci."

Je souris en rangeant la couverture dans l'armoire. "J'en suis sûr."

Elle baissa la tête pensivement et malmena la clé à molette qu'elle tenait. "Je me suis sentie coupable pendant longtemps, tu sais," dit-elle doucement.

Je me tournai vers elle surpris. "A quel sujet?" demandai-je.

Elle me regarda rapidement puis elle me tourna le dos et fixa sa clé à molette. "Je n'étais pas assez," dit-elle en s'excusant.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil puis me tourna le dos, essayant de démonter la roue. Je suppose qu'elle avait vu mon incompréhension sur mon visage. "Si j'avais été plus ce Carlisle attendait de moi - de toi et moi - peut-être que tu n'aurais jamais quitté la famille."

"Rosalie," dis-je étonné par cette révélation inattendue. "Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça..." Je savais que Carlisle avait sauvé Rosalie de la mort avec la vague espérance d'avoir trouvé une compagne pour moi, mais je n'aurais jamais supposé que Rosalie avait senti la pression de cette attente.

Elle me fit un signe de la main. " Non pas de blâme non, je sais. Mais si j'avais... " Elle se tourna vers moi observant la clé à molette dans sa main. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et releva le menton pour me regarder. Les lignes classiques de ses traits étaient encore magnifiés par le remords et l'angoisse. Les émotions effaçaient la simple beauté de ses traits et les rendaient plus parfaits, comme dans un univers intemporel de l'idéal féminin. "Peut-être que tu aurais pu rester."

"Rosalie tu ne peux pas te sentir responsable des décisions que j'aie prises."

"Je n'ai pas essayé." Elle retourna à l'établi. "C'est juste que, bon Tanya dit qu'avoir des amants aide avec le désir du sang."

Tanya encore. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais entendu cette théorie avant? Je retournai à la moto vérifiant la pression des pneus. "Bon ma situation est un peu différente de celle de Tanya. Mais j'espère convaincre Bella de se laisser transformer par Carlisle. Mais ça va prendre un certain temps cependant," dis-je pensivement en listant tous les obstacles dans ma tête.

J'entendis le bruit des outils jetés précipitamment sur l'établi. Derrière moi, Rosalie soupira, fort et rageusement. "Quoi?"

Je réalisai soudainement que ce serait une conversation difficile pour Rosalie et peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment. Ses pensées commencèrent à défiler avec des flashs d'incidents dans ses pensées. Il y avait des souvenirs du traitement que lui avait fait subir Royce King et aussi de petits enfants qui riaient et jouaient dans la lumière du soleil.

Je comprenais mais elle devait être prête à accepter que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un dont je me préoccupais et que ce serait la fin de sa soudaine culpabilité. "Je veux dire la transformer pour me marier avec elle."

J'entendis son intention quelques millièmes de secondes avant, juste assez pour me retourner avant qu'elle n'arrive. Nous nous écrasâmes contre la moto et elle se renversa tandis que nous tombions dessus, Rosalie sur moi, les tuyaux d'échappement se pliant sous le force de l'impact.

Je profitai d'être au sol pour faire levier et l'éjecter de sur moi, elle vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre l'établi faisant voler les outils comme des éclats d'obus.

"Tu es complètement folle ou quoi?" hurlai-je.

Elle se releva de sa position à genoux, dans laquelle elle avait atterri, et elle s'approcha de moi, s'accroupissant. " Tu veux la _transformer_? Tu _es _ un monstre! Un égoïste, un monstre imbu de lui-même!"

Je le savais très bien mais l'entendre sortir de sa bouche m'énerva. Je me mis en position de défense, imitant sa position. "Rosalie c'est ma décision," grondai-je. "Reste en dehors de ça."

"Ta décision? Et elle... qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense? Est-ce que ton égoïsme est sans limite?" Elle me fixa, sa colère rendant ses pensées presque rouges de violence, cherchant une ouverture.

"Elle aura le choix," me défendis-je en faisant les mêmes mouvements qu'elle.

"Un choix? Le même que celui que j'ai eu?" siffla-telle, la fureur déformait son visage.

"La situation est totalement différente!"contrai-je.

"Comment? Tu es en train de planifier de lui retirer son humanité?" demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre ses doutes. Ils résonnaient fortement en moi, répondant à mes craintes et incertitudes. La peur était la plus forte cependant, la peur de continuer à vivre ma vie seul, sans Isabella. "Elle sera à moi!" hurlai-je. "Je ne serai pas rejeté!"

Avec un énorme rugissement elle bondit encore sur moi, ses ongles manucurés saisirent ma gorge. Je l'attrapai par les bras en nous tombâmes ensemble, roulant sur le sol, pour finir avec Rosalie au-dessus de moi, se débattant.

J'entendis la voix d'Esmée. "Jasper! Alice! Retenez Rosalie!"

Les ongles de Rosalie glissèrent sur mon visage, ratant mes yeux de peu. Je l'attrapai par les bras mais elle était trop rapide et me donna un coup avec son autre main. Jetant ma main contre son menton je la forçai au déséquilibre, sa tête partit en arrière quand Jasper et Alice l'éloignèrent de moi. Je sautai sur mes pieds, en colère et prêt à aller plus loin, lorsque Esmée me saisit par les épaules se mettant entre Rosalie et moi. "Edward!" dit-elle rageusement. "Pas de ça!"

Rosalie resta de l'autre côté du garage, sa poitrine se soulevait et elle avait les cheveux en bataille, ses bras étaient maintenus par Alice d'un côté et Jasper de l'autre. Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche était tordue de hargne. "Vous savez ce qu'il veut faire?" demanda-t-elle en bouillonnant mais laissant Jasper et Alice la retenir.

"Sil vous plait ramenez la à la maison," demanda Esmée par dessus son épaule en me retenant toujours.

Rosalie se dégagea en haussant les épaules et se dirigea vers la maison. "Regardez-le, lui et ses yeux rouges. Il ne changera jamais." Elle cracha ces mots en me fixant. "Monstre," siffla-t-elle dédaigneusement en sortant du garage suivi par Jasper et Alice.

Esmée enleva ses mains de sur mes épaules. Je me détournai d'elle en secouant la tête. Le pire c'est que Rosalie n'avait rien dit qui soit faux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois ni la dernière sûrement, je me demandais si je pourrais le faire, transformer Isabella. Je posai ma main sur mon visage ; il me piquait à cause des griffures infligées par Rosalie. Le venin brillait sur ma main.

Esmée se tourna vers un casier et en sortit un chiffon propre qu'elle me tendit.

Je m'essuyai. "Elle a raison tu sais."

Elle fit tourner ma tête pour m'inspecter. "De toute façon c'est trop tôt," dit-elle tandis que je me frottais de nouveau.

"Je suis égoïste et plein d'illusions sur moi-même." Je fis une grimace de douleur plus aux mots qu'à la douleur occasionnée par les griffures.

Le visage d'Esmée s'éclaira de compassion. "Edward je ne peux qu'imaginer combien c'est dur pour toi," dit-elle. "Mais tu essaies de faire un énorme changement dans ta vie, un qui ne viendra pas aussi facilement. L'important c'est de continuer à essayer."

Elle récupéra le chiffon et le mit dans le panier à linge avec d'autres. "Il faut que tu pardonnes Rosalie. C'est difficile pour elle quand tu es ici. Elle a besoin d'un certain temps pour s'adapter."

"Eh bien ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus," dis-je en faisant fonctionner ma mâchoire dans les deux sens pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

"Elle se sent coupable, comme si elle ne l'était pas assez. C'est un sentiment que Rosalie ne connait pas très bien."

"Elle m'a dit beaucoup de choses," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Je n'en avais aucune idée."

"Tu es parti si longtemps. Quand tu arrives ça ravive tout ça. Puis elle entend parler d'une fille qui va être transformée et bon..." Esmée haussa les épaules.

Je savais qu'elle essayait de maintenir la paix dans la famille mais je n'avais pas voulu commencer à me bagarrer avec Rosalie. "Vraiment il n'y a pas de problème."

Elle m'observa un moment puis dit, "je devrais aller voir comment elle va."

"Vas-y, je vais bien," dis-je en me tournant pour inspecter ma moto. Je voudrai bien pouvoir dire la même chose pour elle.

Esmée et Jasper se croisèrent dans le couloir, j'entendis leur conversation à travers leurs pensées.

_"On change?" demanda Esmée._

_"Bien sûr," répondit Jasper. "Comment est-il?"_

_"Calme, quelques petites égratignures. Et elle?"_

_"Elle est toujours en colère. Elle a un joli coup au menton mais ça va."_

Jasper entra dans le garage et s'approcha de moi tandis que je relevai la moto.

"Elle est toujours en colère?" demandai-je.

"Bon tu connais Rosalie. Elle déteste gaspiller une colère. Ça vaut pour ce que c'est," dit-il. En se référant à la tendance qu'avait Rosalie de se vautrer dans la colère.

Je m'accroupis à côté de la moto et essayai de redresser le tuyau d'échappement avec mes mains, avec un succès mitigé. La pliure est assez conséquente.

Il s'accroupit près de moi et chuchota conspirateur. "Puis-je juste avouer que quelquefois j'ai bien eu envie de lui taper dessus moi aussi?"

Nous rigolâmes doucement. "Alors comment les choses avancent-elles avec Bella?" demanda-t-il, en maintenant la moto tandis que je forçai plus fort pour arranger le tuyau.

"Elle est merveilleuse. Elle ne ressemble à personne d'autre." Je soupirai de frustration. "Pour une raison quelconque je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées. Alors bien sûr, personne d'autre n'est comme elle."

"Toujours vouloir ce que tu ne peux pas voir," rigola Jasper.

" Alors comment était-elle à l'école?" demandai-je.

"Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé. Elle était très calme. Elle a arrêté la dernière année."

Les souvenirs qu'il avait de Bella étaient étonnamment peu nombreux. Elle était toujours en arrière-plan faisant partie d'un groupe ou toute seule, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, banale pour lui mais si fascinante pour moi. Je voulais le prendre par les épaules et le secouer pour avoir d'autres souvenirs.

"Hum, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait dû abandonner l'école..." dis-je.

"La rumeur disait qu'elle était enceinte d'un Quileute et qu'elle a dû partir."

Je savais bien que j'avais capté une faible odeur inhabituelle dans son appartement. Pas humaine, je réalisai maintenant que ça devait être l'un de ces indiens. Carlisle avait également mentionné qu'elle en voyait. Non, l'idée de l'un de ces chiens aux yeux noirs et de ses mains posées sur sa peau délicate ne me convenait pas du tout. Je ressentis la pression dans ma main et dus desserrer mon poing. "Elle a été enceinte?"

"Oui elle a avorté mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé." Il fronça les sourcils essayant de se souvenir des ragots.

C'était ce que j'avais vu, cette cicatrice, qui correspondait bien à une intervention de ce genre. "Ça a dû être difficile pour elle." Ce genre de chose était difficile pour toutes les femmes mais je l'avais vu dans une église et je savais qu'ils considéraient l'avortement comme un péché très grave. Elle était vraiment pleine de contradictions. "Tiens la moto, veux-tu?" lui demandai-je pendant que j'allais à la boite à outils. J'enjambai certains outils éparpillés et en sortis une clé. Je revins et m'accroupis près de Jasper de nouveau essayant de faire revenir le métal à sa forme d'origine.

"Elle était très religieuse à l'école?" demandai-je. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un pratiquant ferait un avortement mais ce genre d'hypocrisie ne correspondait pas à ce que je connaissais d'Isabella.

"Non elle n'était pas comme ça." Il secoua la tête. "La seule église où va le Chef Swan serait celle où il faut amener une canne à pêche."

Je le regardai abasourdi.

"Il passe tous ces dimanches matins à pêcher," expliqua-t-il perplexe.

Je touchai les rayures. Un peu de peinture arrangerait cela. Donc Isabella avait rencontré Dieu après son avortement. J'avais entendu sa dévotion dans sa voix la nuit dernière et quelque chose me disait que c'était plus que de la culpabilité ou le fait d'avoir côtoyé la mort d'aussi près qui l'avait convertie.

"Emmett dit que c'est ta chantante," dit-il en m'observant. "Ça risque de devenir un problème."

Je pensai à Isabella et à la délicieuse odeur qui émanait d'elle. La nourriture de la nuit dernière s'était envolée et je pouvais sentir la soif s'amplifier rien qu'en pensant à elle. "Ça va devenir pire, j'en ai peur, bien pire." Je le regardai. Jasper avait beaucoup d'expérience au sujet de la lutte contre la soif de sang humain. "Tu aurais quelques conseils que tu voudrais partager avec moi?"

Il sourit tristement. "Je ne suis vraiment pas la meilleure personne pour te parler de ça. C'est un combat, c'est sûr." Il rassembla ses pensées puis fronça les sourcils. "Rassasie -toi autant que tu peux, c'est vraiment la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour résister." Il me regarda, l'humour brillait dans ses yeux dorés. "Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, enfuis-toi. Vite et loin."

Je secouai la tête amusé par son sens de l'humour. "Je m'en souviendrai." Je me relevais fatigué par ces tuyaux. Ça irait pour ce que ça avait à faire. On pouvait encore voir où le métal avait été plié. Je soupirai de frustration.

Il fallait que je lui demande autre chose. "Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu la théorie de Tanya... comme quoi se mettre en couple réduirait le désir de sang?"

"Les femmes parlaient de ça la nuit dernière," dit-il se relevant à son tour tandis que le souvenir de cette conversation entre Alice, Rosalie et Esmée flottait dans son esprit.

"Et qu'en penses-tu?" demandai-je curieux.

"La violence est une habitude," dit-il en secouant la tête. "Mais la non-violence en est une aussi." Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se tourna vers moi souriant diaboliquement. "Etre en couple comme tu l'as si délicatement dit, est probablement la seule chose qui occupe ton esprit loin de la soif de sang." Il repensait à ses luttes des premiers temps quand il avait rejoint la famille. "Parfois juste un peu de répit est tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un moment difficile."

Je fermai les yeux avec une soudaine vision d'Isabella debout à côté de moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou, m'arrêtant net à la profonde intensité de mon besoin d'elle.

Jasper plongea sa main dans une de ses poches et en sortit des clés. "Alice a dit que tu allais avoir besoin de ça." Il les posa dans ma main.

Je le regardais curieusement.

"Ce sont les clés de ma Camaro. Alice dit qu'il va pleuvoir." Il remit ses mains dans ses poches en souriant et en se balançant sur ses talons, c'était sa posture quand il était détendu. "Tu sais bien, les filles détestent avoir les cheveux mouillés."

C'était toujours, vrai peu importe la décennie. "Bien merci alors." Jasper conduisait une Camaro rouge avec des bandes blanches, elle était jolie. "Je devrais sûrement aller chasser. C'est bon si j'y vais là?"

Sans l'attrait de l'odeur d'Isabella je n'avais pas vraiment soif et me gaver de sang animal ne m'attirait pas beaucoup. Pourtant s si je voulais qu'elle soit le plus en sécurité possible, je le ferais.

"Bien sûr. Si j'étais toi j'irais vers le sud. Nous avons chassé à l'est très récemment."

Nous sortîmes ensemble dans l'allée, là où la voiture était garée. J'y montai et je tournai la clé tandis qu'il refermait la portière pour moi et s'appuya par la vitre ouverte.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours apprécié ce que tu faisais," dit-il en caressant le métal. Je regardai ce qu'il pensait et je vis que ses pensées étaient pleines d'admiration devant la façon que j'avais de rechercher les criminels pour me nourrir. "Ça semble être une bonne façon d'utiliser ses capacités."

Je serrai le volant entre mes mains. "J'ai pensé ça pendant longtemps. Mais à présent je ne peux plus rationaliser ça. C'est toujours du meurtre même si tu éloignes du danger. "Je le regardai. "Toutes les bonnes intentions ne peuvent enlever le fait que tu tues quelqu'un parce que tu juges qu'il est indigne de vivre. Suis-je vraiment à même de juger de cela?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Et bien le monde est bien mieux sans certaines personnes. Si dieu est responsable de la justice il peut avoir d'un peu d'aide."

"Il va devoir faire sans mon aide. Je suis fatigué d'entendre et d'écouter des fous et des malades."

"Même si tu as renoncé," dit-il en se redressant. "Tu sauras toujours ce qu'ils pensent."

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'un sourire timide s'étirait sur son visage.

"Dis-moi ce que tu manges, je te dirai qui tu es."

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire. "Merci pour la voiture, on se voit plus tard."

"D'accord à plus tard alors." Il tapa deux fois sur le toit de la voiture tandis que je partais. Dans le rétroviseur je le vis tourner son visage et ses mains vers le ciel, il commençait à pleuvoir.


	15. La résurrection de Lazare

**15 - A litany at dusk de duskwatcher2153**

_**Bella**_

"Des fleurs? Tu m'as acheté des fleurs?

Edward était debout à ma porte, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Il était exactement quinze heures trente.

"Tu n'aimes pas les fleurs?" demanda-t-il en fronçant sourcils.

"Si je les aime. Je suis juste... surprise." Je pris le bouquet de ses mains serrées. C'était des lys, des marguerites et des roses blanches, leur odeur était enchanteresse. "Pourquoi... elles sont magnifiques..."

Son sourire sembla irradier dans la pièce. "Tu les aimes," dit-il avec le même genre de fierté qu'aurait une mère affichant le premier dessin de son enfant sur le réfrigérateur.

"Oui je les aime vraiment." J'ouvris la porte plus grand, tenant les fleurs dans une main et la poignée dans l'autre et m'écartai. "Rentre s'il te plait."

Il fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta face à moi. Notre différence de taille faisait qu'il fallait qu'il penche sa tête pour me regarder de ses grands yeux tristes. Le bourdonnement de sa puissance émanait de lui comme le grondement d'une énorme turbine enfouie sous terre. "Ça fait du bien de te voir," dit-il doucement avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Cette odeur de nouveau. Même si les fleurs sentaient très bon ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Son haleine était fraiche sur mon visage et ça me picotait lorsque je refermai la porte et le suivit dans le salon.

Les fleurs, l'attitude courtoise et sa retenue polie me faisaient sentir comme si j'étais courtisée au sens ancien du mot. J'étais déjà bouleversée avec cette subite certitude qu'il me faisait la cour. Même si cette idée m'avait effleurée, à présent elle devenait une réalité pour moi aussi ahurissant que ce soit. _Pourquoi moi? N'avaient-ils donc pas d'homologues féminines, quoi qu'il soit?_

Chaque nouveau regard vers lui, chaque contact, semblait faire augmenter la tension entre nous. C'était comme si j'avais une clé géante dans mon dos et que chaque geste vers lui la remontait d'un demi-tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tendue au maximum d'anticipation. Sa présence irréelle était assez puissante pour apaiser mes doutes et mon scepticisme naturel. Je voulais juste que les choses avancent entre nous. C'était tellement passionnant et mystérieux et ma vie avait été cruellement sans relief avec les soucis du quotidien. Mon cœur commença à accélérer sauvagement en s'apercevant de la tournure que mes pensées avaient prise.

Edward se tourna vers moi, ses yeux curieux fixant ma poitrine brièvement puis revenant à mon visage. J'ignorai la chaleur de mes joues et allai vers la cuisine. "Je vais les mettre dans l'eau," dis-je par dessus mon épaule.

Je posai les fleurs sur le comptoir et ouvris les placards. Ce que j'avais de plus ressemblant à un vase était une grande théière, alors je la remplis d'eau et y installai les fleurs.

Je me tournai vers la porte d'entrée, il était appuyé contre le chambranle et me regardait. Il était presque trop beau, même pour un acteur ou un mannequin, ses cheveux roux, foncés, astucieusement décoiffés, il aurait pu poser, avec son pantalon kaki et son tee-shirt qui était bleu clair à manches courtes et tendu sur son torse le mettant en valeur dans cette pose, les mains dans ses poches. La seule chose qui le différenciait des top modèles c'était ses yeux. Ils avaient une couleur marron bizarre et ils étaient toujours tristes. C'était sûrement cette douleur qui gardait son apparence parfaite et ne le faisait pas paraitre superficiel ou vain.

"Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire?" offris-je. "J'ai de l'eau et..." Je m'approchai du réfrigérateur et ouvrit la porte. "Du jus d'orange?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non merci."

"Bien je vais les amener au salon," dis-je en reprenant les fleurs et en passant près de lui pour y aller. Je pouvais sentir son magnétisme tandis que je le dépassais.

"Il y a longtemps que tu vis ici?" demanda-t-il en restant dans l'entrée du salon en regardant la petite bibliothèque et les quelques photos posées sur la télé.

"Oh ça ne fait pas très longtemps," dis-je en le regardant faire le tour de la pièce. "Depuis juin." Après que je sois partie de l'hôpital je n'avais plus voulu vivre à Forks, là où j'étais sûre de rencontrer Jacob, et j'étais trop fière pour avoir à supporter les regards de pitié ou les commérages. Charlie n'avait pas très bien pris ma décision mais j'étais déterminée et il l'avait bien compris.

"Et tu vis ici toute seule," vérifia-t-il.

"Oui, à l'exception de Darcy."

Il me fixa. "Darcy?"

"Mon chat, elle doit être quelque part dans le coin." Je vérifiai par la porte ouverte de ma chambre, mais elle n'était pas à sa place habituelle, en train de dormir sur mon lit. Personne ne venait ici habituellement et il était bien possible qu'elle soit timide face à des étrangers. "Elle se montrera sûrement plus tard."

"Alors il n'y a pas de petit-ami?" demanda-t-il directement.

"Non." C'était un peu abrupt pensai-je. _Laisse-moi en profiter. _"Et toi?"

"Moi?" demanda-t-il, ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. Il commença à rire et secoua la tête. "Non, non pas de petite-amie. Pas depuis... des années."

Je le regardai tandis que de nombreuses questions arrivaient. _Un si bel homme? Pas de petite-amie? Facultés inhabituelles, a beaucoup voyagé._ J'en revenais à la théorie de l'ange et ça me donnait mal à la tête.

Il attrapa une photo de Charlie qui était sur la télé et l'observa attentivement ,la bougeant plus d'une fois dans sa main.

"C'est mon père. Et puis c'est moi et ma mère, à Phoenix," dis-je en lui montrant la grande photo.

"Elle est à Phoenix?" demanda-t-il.

J'arrangeai les fleurs. "Elle était." J'essayai de me concentrer sur ma respiration en arrangeant le bouquet. "Elle est morte en mars." Ça me faisait toujours mal de dire ça.

"Elle te manque," dit-il doucement avec une compréhension compatissante qui fit remonter une boule dans ma gorge.

"Plus que je ne puis le dire," murmurai-je. C'était cette douleur familière, de nouveau et j'essayai de la ravaler. Si je me laissai aller, je savais qu'elle allait me submerger. Son enthousiasme fou me manquait ainsi que son envie irrépressible de s'amuser. Quelquefois je m'étais sentie comme étant le parent, sa mort avait défait les derniers liens de mon enfance. La chaleur et le soleil de mon enfance et de Phoenix étaient révolus à présent ; ils semblaient être loin de moi pour toujours, une chose appartenant au passé.

"Je suis désolé," dis-je. "C'est toujours..." Je fis un geste de la main et partis pour la salle de bain pour trouver un mouchoir en papier.

"Ne t'excuse pas, Isabella," dit-il doucement tandis que je passais près de lui. "Les larmes ne sont pas gaspillées. Garde ces souvenirs."

J'attrapai un mouchoir sur ma table de toilette et revint vers lui. Ses yeux étaient immensément tristes comme si tout le poids de la mort était tombé sur lui. Je réalisai que la peine que je portais dans ma poitrine était du même genre que celle qu'il portait sur son visage. Pendant de longues secondes nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Je luttai contre l'envie pressante de me jeter dans ses bras et de les enrouler autour de lui tandis qu'il me réconforterait pendant que je pleurerais pendant des jours.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était ni ce qu'il pouvait faire, quels pouvoirs cachés il avait, ni s'il pouvait sauter en l'air et décoller comme une fusée. Peu importait. Les mêmes douleur et solitude qui me hantaient faisait écho sur son visage et je sentis une connexion qui arrivait à moi et m'enveloppait, comme la main d'un parent tenant la main de son nouveau-né. Je ne pouvais pas douter qu'il m'avait été envoyé, nous nous accordions parfaitement, comme des aimants.

Je soufflai doucement et mon cœur recommença à accélérer quand je réalisai qu'il y avait quelque chose de tellement essentiel et incontestable entre nous. Dans ses yeux je voyais qu'il sentait aussi cette connexion et la tension dans la pièce grandit en même temps que mon désir de m'approcher de lui et de le toucher.

Il fallait que j'arrête il était beaucoup trop tôt encore. Je baissai les yeux et les essuyai une fois de plus. "Eglise," me dis-je à moi-même en prenant une profonde inspiration et en revenant à lui. "Peut-on y aller?" demandai-je.

"Bien sûr."

"L'église est au bout de la rue, tout près. Pourquoi ne marcherions-nous pas?" J'étais un peu plus préparée pour notre prochain voyage à Forks. Je portais des jeans, anticipant une nouvelle balade à moto.

"Comme tu veux," dit-il.

J'attrapai ma clé, mon chapelet et mon porte-monnaie et nous allâmes vers l'entrée. "Je me demande si je prends un imperméable," dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Alice a dit qu'il ne pleuvrait pas avant qu'il fasse nuit," dit-il distraitement en regardant dehors aussi.

Je me tournai vers lui, curieuse. Son visage était ailleurs. Même si j'avais les yeux clos j'aurais pu savoir qu'il était près de moi. L'énergie pure de sa présence était comme un champ de force que je pouvais sentir sur ma peau. "Alice. Ta sœur. Elle est météorologue à présent?" Sa peau était parfaite et si lisse avec un soupçon d'ombre à l'endroit de sa barbe. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et sensuelles, légèrement entrouvertes et donnaient incroyablement envie de les embrasser. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi de vouloir les caresser avec mon doigt?

Il gloussa en secouant la tête ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. "Non elle est juste excellente pour prévoir ce genre de choses."

"D'accord," dis-je confuse mais je laissai ma veste sur la patère et nous sortîmes. A ma grande surprise il y avait une Camaro rouge dans l'allée. "Elle est à toi?"

"Non, je l'ai empruntée à Jasper."

Je la regardai pendant que nous passions à côté. " Très jolie." J'étais presque déçue que la moto ne soit pas là.

"Oui, la moto ce n'est pas terrible lorsqu'il pleut," dit-il en souriant. Je voulais vraiment apprendre à connaitre ce sourire. Il me réjouissait chaque fois que je le voyais.

Nous marchâmes un certain temps puis je remarquai qu'il semblait plus souple et plus détendu aujourd'hui alors j'abordai certaines des questions qui me hantaient. "Alors habituellement où vas-tu à l'église?" demandai-je tandis que nous descendions du trottoir.

"Habituellement... je n'y vais pas." Il haussa les épaules, ses longues jambes ne faisaient qu'un pas alors qu'il fallait que j'en fasse deux. "Je n'étais pas rentré dans une église depuis quarante ans,"admit-il avec désinvolture. Il se pencha et me chuchota. "Je n'y vais juste que parce que tu y seras."

J'ignorai le compliment indirect j'avais déjà trop de choses à penser. "Tu n'as pas été à l'église depuis quarante ans?"

Il se retourna, je m'étais arrêtée. Ce regard prudent était réapparu. "Ai-je dit quarante? J'aurais dû dire quatre."

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches en sourcillant un peu. Il regardait par terre puis vers moi à nouveau comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

Je pouvais accepter beaucoup de choses mais le mensonge n'en faisait pas partie. "Edward tu n'as pas besoin de tout me dire mais s'il te plait ne me mens pas," le suppliai-je. _Au moins qu'il y ait de la sincérité entre nous._

Il me regarda à travers ses cils. "Je voudrais te le dire mais j'ai peur de t'effrayer."

"Y-a-t-il des choses qui vont m'effrayer?" demandai-je doucement, mon pouls accélérait.

Il hocha la tête gravement alors que je faisais un effort pour ne pas vomir avec l'arrivée de toute cette adrénaline qui m'envahissait.

Il regarda brièvement ma poitrine tandis que mon cœur battait fort. _Marie, il peut entendre mon cœur battre._

"Je t'en prie n'ai pas peur de moi," supplia-t-il. "Je ne voudrais jamais te blesser."

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il utilisait ces mêmes mots. "Tu ne _veux_ pas me blesser," dis-je lentement, rassemblant mes pensées à voix haute. "Mais tu as peur de le faire?"

"Je suis dangereux pour toi Isabella et de beaucoup de façons," dit-il si doucement que je dus tendre l'oreille. Ses yeux me transperçaient.

Je le savais, je l'avais senti. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux à son sujet et mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge en réalisant que les sensations inconscientes que j'éprouvais étaient bien justifiées. Pourtant je le croyais de tout mon cœur quand il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal et c'est à cela que je me raccrochais. "Tu m'as sauvée. Tu m'as guérie. Tu es peut-être moins dangereux que tu ne le crois."

Son expression trahit la surprise. "Ce que je veux est aussi extravagant qu'égoïste."

"Peut-être tu devrais me dire ce que tu veux et me laisser en juger," dis-je calmement, ce qui me surprit moi-même.

Mais il secoua la tête et les enfants Davidson surgirent sur le trottoir, Crystal avec son tricycle et son frère plus âgé sur son scooter. "Bonjour Bella," hurla Trevor en nous évitant.

"Salut Crystal, Trevor," répondis-je quand ils nous dépassèrent.

Je regardai Edward espérant que nous pourrions continuer notre conversation mais ce moment était passé et il avait recommencé à marcher à un rythme soutenu, comme s'il devait se concentrer pour se retenir. Je trottinai un instant pour pouvoir le rattraper.

"Alors depuis combien de temps vas-tu à cette église?" demanda-t-il pour m'empêcher de poser d'autres questions. Il faisait de longues enjambées lentes, comme s'il glissait sur le trottoir. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches et ses épaules étaient légèrement voûtées comme s'il essayait de paraitre moins grand ou moins imposant qu'il n'était.

"Depuis juin, mais j'ai connu le père Brian un peu avant ça." Je pris une profonde inspiration. Si je lui demandai d'être honnête avec moi je devais me demander la même chose. "Je n'ai vraiment rejoint l'église qu'au mois de mai."

Il souleva ses sourcils élégants m'encourageant à continuer.

"Je n'étais jamais allée à l'église avant. Aucune église. Mes parents ne m'ont même pas baptisée." Renée était trop dans le genre new-age comme mère pour faire quelque chose d'aussi cérémonieux qu'un baptême. J'étais allée dans des ashrams et des huttes de sudation navajos mais jamais dans une vraie église. Finalement j'avais été baptisée par le père Brian, à l'hôpital.

Je m'arrêtai au bord du trottoir avant de traverser mais il continua sans aucune hésitation alors je suivis. "Et qu'est-ce que ça a changé pour toi?" demanda-t-il.

"Tout un tas de mauvaises choses me sont arrivées à la fois," dis-je tandis que nous traversions la rue. "Mais c'était plus que ça, vraiment beaucoup plus. Ça peut paraitre fou mais c'était la recherche de sens, de quelque chose de plus grand." Je le regardai, me demandant, comme si la plupart de mes pairs, il ne comprendrait pas la profondeur de mes nouvelles croyances ou s'il était là en quelque sorte pour les valider. Nous remontâmes sur le trottoir. "La vie doit être quelque chose de plus qu'une vie au jour le jour. Est-ce que ça a du sens pour toi?"

Il hocha la tête en me jetant un coup d'œil. "Complètement. La recherche d'un sens à la vie est le signe d'une âme subtile."

"Subtile?" rigolai-je. "Pas moi. J'essaie juste d'entrer en relation avec quelque chose de ... plus grand."

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Pour une raison quelconque je voulais partager cela avec lui, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais dit à personne. Je regardai son visage, rassurée par l'acceptation que j'y vis. "Il y a un sentiment quand je suis à l'église, quelque chose qui est presque comme une drogue."

"Et c'est?"

J'inspirai longuement. "Comme si je me dissolvais. Me perdais dans Dieu. Laissant mon âme flotter dans le mystique."

Il hocha la tête. "L'Apollinien."

"Pardon?" demandai-je, ne comprenant pas cette référence.

"Apollinien contre Dionysien." Il me regarda mais je ne savais toujours pas de quoi il parlait. "C'est un concept anthropologique qui date de quelques années. Le mystique, celui qui reste immobile prostré devant l'autel en communion avec le Christ ou alors dans une célébration frénétique aussi profonde participant de façon exubérante, intoxiqué comme à des bacchanales."

Je hochai la tête. "Oui je vois. Le point commun des deux pour atteindre leur dieu."

Son visage était grave et peiné à nouveau. "Atteindre dieu c'est ça."

Les cloches de l'église qui maintenant était toute proche, commencèrent à retentir. "Il est quatre heures. Nous devrions nous dépêcher," dis-je en accélérant pour traverser la rue et monter l'escalier.

Il ouvrit la grande porte en bois et nous entrâmes dans le vestibule feutré. L'orgue avait commencé à jouer et je trempai un doigt dans la coupe d'eau bénite et me signai. Il me regarda faire mais ne suivit pas mon exemple et touchai doucement ma poitrine comme nous avancions dans l'allée. Le soleil de cet après midi avait trouvé les trous dans les nuages et maintenant il brillait à travers les vitraux côté ouest et il pleuvait des gouttelettes de couleur à travers la nef. L'odeur persistante de l'encens, les accords profonds et complet de l'orgue, les grandes voûtes, tout cela était devenu familier et je pouvais me sentir me détendre en approchant de l'autel. Je lui jetai un autre coup d'œil et il me fit un sourire encourageant. C'était la première fois que j'amenais quelqu'un que je connaissais ici et je m'inquiétai un peu de sa réaction. Cette messe était assez fréquentée et tandis que nous marchions vers ma place habituelle quelques-unes des dames du quartier tendirent le cou pour voir avec qui j'étais venue.

Je fis une génuflexion avant d'entrer dans mon rang puis je m'y glissai, Edward me suivant et m'imitant. La procession d'entrée commença et ça me fit plaisir de voir le père Brian. Il s'avança vers l'autel et commença la prière qui était gravée dans mon cœur : au nom du Père du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. J'expirai lentement et laissai ce son familier et la récitation me calmer et me recentrer.

Je regardai Edward de temps en temps durant le service, son visage était calme mais concentré comme s'il écoutait une conversation que je ne pouvais pas entendre. On aurait dit qu'il faisait partie de cette église mais plus-haut, sur les fenêtres ou dans les niches des Saints plutôt qu'ici en bas, dans les bancs. Je remarquai qu'il s'avança sur son siège lorsque le père Brian commença son prêche sur la nature du pardon. Il ne vint pas à l'autel avec moi pour la communion mais je jetai un œil à son visage en revenant à ma place et il me regardait attentivement, un demi-sourire sur son visage.

Nous restâmes assis là une minute après que la messe soit finie et que les officiants soient sortis pour saluer les fidèles à la porte.

"Alors qu'en as-tu pensé?" lui demandai-je en remettant le livre de chants à sa place.

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient doux et brillants. "Avant je pensais que tu étais très belle," dit-il en faisant courir son doigt froid sur ma joue, "Mais je ne t'avais pas encore vue prier."

Il avait cette capacité malhonnête de me couper la respiration rien qu'avec ses mots, son contact, ses regards. Ça m'empêchait de parler alors je penchais la tête pour regarder sur le banc pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à moi. Autour de nous la petite congrégation quittait les rangs.

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura. "Quand tu rougis comme ça, ça devient la seule chose que je peux regarder."

Je le regardai derrière mes cheveux avant de poser mes mains sur mes genoux. "Tu sais, tu rends ça pire quand tu fais ce genre de commentaires," dis-je essayant de paraitre enjouée.

"Je sais. c'est trop merveilleux pour que j'y résiste," dit-il doucement avec une telle intensité que mon cœur vacilla.

_Il va falloir qu'ils me mettent un pacemaker._ "Je suis heureuse de t'amuser," dis-je ironiquement.

"Oh mais tu fais beaucoup plus que ça." Il souriait, ses yeux étaient doux et j'allais fondre comme un glaçon au soleil sous la force de ce regard.

"Eh bien nous devrions y aller," dis-je en me levant.

Il hocha la tête, se leva et quitta la rangée de bancs. Je m'attendais à le suivre dehors mais il regardait le vitrail qui était derrière nous quand nous étions assis. "Ce vitrail. C'est...?"

On y voyait Jésus tendant la main vers un homme à moitié couché sur le sol. "C'est lorsque le Christ à ressuscité Lazare de parmi les morts," expliquai-je.

Il secoua la tête incrédule. "C'était un miracle bien sûr," murmura-t-il avant de se pousser sur le côté pour m'attendre et pour que nous puissions repartir ensemble. Il regarda le vitrail à nouveau tandis que nous marchions dans l'allée là où la lumière grise de l'après-midi passait à travers la porte avec une lueur brumeuse.

Le Père Brian était à la porte quand nous sortîmes. "Bonjour Bella," me salua-t-il en me serrant la main. "Je vois que tu as amené un ami," dit-il en dévisageant Edward avec curiosité.

"Père Brian c'est Edward Cullen," dis-je tandis qu'Edward s'avançait pour lui serrer la main en murmurant "Bonjour monsieur." Derrière nous les dernières personnes sortaient de l'église.

Il serra la main d'Edward en me souriant. "Edward, hein?" Il leva un sourcil perplexe et je me rappelai lui avoir dit que j'avais vu un ange qui s'appelait Edward. Je suppose que je devais admettre qu'il n'était pas un ange, après tout.

"Le même gars mais une filiation différente," essayai-je d'expliquer à Edward tandis qu'il se reculait et passai son bras autour de ma taille, un geste sui me surprit.

"Eh bien on apprécie de voir de nouveaux visages. Ravi que vous ayez pu accompagner Bella." Le père Brian sourit paternellement tandis que Monseigneur rejoignit notre groupe en haut des escaliers. "Vous êtes du coin?" demanda le père Brian à Edward.

"Ma famille habite à Forks, comme celle d'Isabella," répondit-il respectueusement. "Quelle homélie intéressante."

"Ça vous a plu? Nous devrions trouver du temps pour en discuter si vous voulez. Le pardon est au centre de notre foi." Le père Brian se tourna vers Monseigneur, qui paraissait âgé et bien petit entre deux hommes grands et jeunes. "Sergio je vous présente l'ami de Bella, Edward. Voilà Monseigneur Corvi."

"Edward Cullen," dit Edward en tendant sa main vers Monseigneur.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et soudainement ils se figèrent en se regardant dans les yeux. On aurait dit que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner à cet instant ; même les chants des oiseaux et le bruit de fond de la ville furent suspendus. Le père Brian et moi échangèrent un regard gêné tandis que les deux autres restaient immobiles pour une raison que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Il y eut un bruit incroyable, presque inaudible, un grognement qui sortit de la poitrine d'Edward et Monseigneur devint blanc comme un linge. C'est lui qui se remit en premier, il retira rapidement sa main et fit un pas en arrière. "Je dois y aller," dit-il sans plus d'explication et il se tourna et s'enfuit presque. "Il va falloir que nous parlions Brian," dit-il par dessus son épaule.

Le père Brian lui répondit "Je serai là!" Il se tourna vers nous, aussi dérouté que moi par l'attitude de Monseigneur. Edward était toujours pâle mais là il l'était encore plus, et ses yeux était féroces. Le tigre faisait à nouveau les cent pas dans la cage.

Je sentis le léger contact de la main d'Edward sur mon épaule. "Merci mon père. Bon après-midi."

"Allez en paix," dit-il en souriant et en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer dans l'église.

* * *

_**Voilà, La prochaine fois nous aurons le point de vue d'Edward sur ce qu'il vient de se passer...**_

_**et d'autres choses encore**_

_**Bonne soirée!**_


	16. Corvi

_Une histoire qui n'est pas lue n'est pas une histoire, ce ne sont que des signes noirs sur du bois. Le lecteur, en la lisant la fait vivre : une chose vivante, une histoire - __**Ursula LeGuin**_

* * *

**16 - A Litany at Dusk de duskwatcher2153**

_**Edward**_

Les vampires ne souffrent pas d'hallucination. Les psychopathes et les sociopathes sont des types de personnalités assez courantes chez les vampires. Vivre comme un meurtrier en marge de la société fait ça à une créature. Mais des hallucinations... personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ça chez un être de mon genre.

Je n'ai pas de raison ni d'explication à la perception très réelle de mouvement que j'ai vu sur le vitrail représentant Lazare. Le Christ y est figé, il tend sa main vers le corps de Lazare qui est à demi couché sur les genoux de sa sœur, leurs vêtements de couleurs brillantes , obsidienne, rubis et émeraude. Il n'y pas d'explication du tout, j'ai vu Lazare s'asseoir, me regarder de ses yeux rouges et commencer à secouer la tête dans un geste sans équivoque de déni.

C'était impossible, je n'acceptai pas l'impossible. Si vous m'aviez dit qu'il me serait impossible d'accompagner ma chantante à l'église, dont le sang m'appelle comme le sein de sa mère appelle le bébé j'aurais pu être d'accord avec vous. Mais après l'avoir fait j'étais tellement reconnaissant d'avoir pu la voir en pleine dévotion que j'avais été tenté d'offrir une prière d'action de grâces. La voir agenouillée, le visage transfiguré par la prière m'avait coupé le souffle. Sa tête baissée, à genoux , ses mains serrées dans la position classique, elle m'était apparue presque transparente. Si claire, si pure, c'était comme si je pouvais voir son cœur cristallin battre en son sein et la lumière qui semblait sortir d'elle à partir de son âme était comme une vague de joie pure.

Ça me laissait avec la question, cependant - qu'était Lazare sur ce vitrail? Un avertissement? Une blague de Dieu? Une bulle de mon subconscient? Je ne savais pas et même si je l'avais su, j'aurais continué mon parcours prédestiné comme une boule qui glisse le long d'une rainure. Ce que j'étais, une créature sombre mal aimée par le ciel, mis de côté car je n'avais pas d'âme immortelle. La vie immortelle peut-être mais l'âme immortelle non. Si le ciel voulait que je me batte pour Isabella alors allons-y. Je pourrai me battre contre le Christ lui-même pour elle.

Je m'étais assis dans l'église regardant Isabella avec la même vénération que celle que j'avais vue sur son visage quand elle priait. Et tandis que j'écoutais toutes ces pensées autour de moi, je réalisais combien peu les gens avaient changé avec l'avancée technologique. Oui, ils pouvaient communiquer d'un côté à l'autre du globe et même aller sur la lune mais les vieilles femmes s'inquiétaient toujours pour leurs enfants, les vieux hommes cherchaient toujours une place au chaud pour s'asseoir et les jeunes vivaient dans l'oubli. Je pouvais imaginer Carlisle ici. C'était un endroit accueillant pour l'introspection et je savais qu'il avait toujours ressenti cette connexion avec Dieu.

J'étais impressionné et ému par le père Brian. La passion avait toujours été captivante pour moi, que ce soit pour le peintre qui restait dans son atelier toute la nuit consumé par une ligne de couleur ou le guitariste rock recherchant le riff parfait qui jouait jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en saignent. Le père Brian avait ce genre de passion, il aimait le Christ et en avait une idée qui était excessivement rare même pour un homme religieux. Il se sentait protecteur envers Bella. Je comprenais cela ; elle paraissait trop vulnérable pour vivre dans ce monde et je serai son protecteur à présent.

Monseigneur Corvi*, d'autre part était un corbeau d'obscurité et son nom lui correspondait bien. Il avait reconnu mon nom, d'où? Je ne pouvais pas le dire et quand il serra ma main, ça lui ramena d'anciens souvenirs d'une autre main froide et dure. Une main en Italie, une longue robe noire, une peur qui lui donnait encore faire faire des cauchemars. Il savait un secret, sombre et terrifiant pour lui, qu'il essayait de repousser dans le déni. J'aurai aimé pouvoir en apprendre plus mais il partit trop rapidement et trop loin de mon attention. Les humains préféraient refuser l'évidence - notre existence n'aurait pas été possible autrement - mais c'était une situation que je devrais surveiller de près.

C'était plus difficile aujourd'hui, définitivement plus difficile, d'ignorer l'odeur qui émanait de Bella comme un appel à passer à l'action. Elle était si incroyablement grisante que je devais rester sur mes gardes constamment sinon je me retrouverai penché sur elle, regardant son pouls et écoutant la course de son sang dans ses veines. Le sang animal que je m'étais forcé à boire plus tôt n'aidait en rien. Cette irrésistible soif de sang m'effrayait parce que je ne savais pas combien de temps je pouvais rester près d'elle avant que ce soit trop pour moi. Si je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps que quelques semaines à l'appel du sang des voyous et des assassins combien de temps pourrai-je ignorer le chant du sang d'Isabella? Alors qu'allais-je faire? Devrais-je cesser de la voir ou profiter de cette sorte de chance que j'avais de me contrôler parce que je tenais à elle? Je n'avais pas de fausses prétentions au sujet de mon contrôle ; si je m'autorisais à penser à son sang, la frénésie qui me prendrait signifierait seulement une chose : son corps cassé et vidé dans mes mains.

Elle était plus détendue après l'église. Peut-être que c'était dû au rythme méditatif de la messe ou bien avait-elle commencé à se familiariser avec le mystère de mon existence mais elle semblait plus prête à rire et à sourire. Nous revînmes vers la Camaro garée près de chez elle et partîmes pour Forks. J'aurais juste le temps de la déposer chez elle à Forks avant que le crépuscule ne m'appelle pour ma litanie. C'était ça ma prière et pas quelque chose qu'on appelait prier à l'intérieur d'un immeuble en briques.

Nous étions sortis de la ville et étions sur la 101 vers Forks quand je lui demandais si elle voudrait un peu de musique.

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Pas grand chose, j'en ai bien peur. Ce n'est pas ma voiture. Peut-être la radio?"

"D'accord."

Je l'allumai et trouvai une station qui passait, je le savais, des choses variées. Je lui demandai ce qu'elle aimait comme musique et nous discutâmes de nos préférences pendant un moment. Nous avions tous les deux des goûts éclectiques, variés. Comme pour moi, le genre n'était pas plus important que l'excellence. Son penchant pour le rock punk me surprit.

"Le rock punk vraiment?" demandai-je parce que je ne pouvais pas trouver de qualité rédemptrice à cette musique où le rythme, la musique et la mélodie ne s'accordaient pas.

"Tu devrais écouter les Clash ou les Ramones, les écouter vraiment. Il y a de la passion et de l'esprit, une réelle émotion, c'est brut et pas censuré." Elle me sourit malicieusement. "Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais."

"C'est vraiment loin de ce à quoi je m'attendais." Je me penchai et lui sourit. Ses yeux brillaient et sa peau irradiait.

"Tu ne ressembles à rien de ce à quoi je m'attendais," dit-elle en secouant la tête, incrédule. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Donc l'homélie t'a plu?" demanda-t-elle en se référant au sermon du père Brian concernant le pardon.

"Oui c'était intéressant."

"C'est en partie ce qui m'a conduit à cette église. J'ai toujours pensé que ce que le père Brian disait était vrai concernant le pardon. Il est important de pardonner aux autres pas pour leur bien mais pour le nôtre."

"Et s'ils ne méritent pas d'être pardonnés?"

Son visage redevint grave rapidement. "Aucun de nous ne le mérite. Mais c'est là que le miracle se situe. Parce qu'il est offert à tous."

_Tous? Non, pas à nous tous. _ "La rédemption est possible, même pour les pires délinquants? Mais comment savoir qui va en profiter et qui va continuer à assassiner ou pire encore?" C'était là le point essentiel où en était ma conscience en pleine extension.

"Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas. C'est le travail de Dieu. Il connait leurs cœurs, leurs pensées."

Elle me regarda bizarrement. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas dans leurs pensées?"

Je secouai la tête. "Bon ce doit être dans leurs cœurs parce que je sais que ce n'est pas dans leurs pensées."

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je réalisai que j'avais parlé plus que je n'aurais dû. Il était si difficile de rester sur mes gardes quand j'étais près d'Isabella. Je voulais tout lui dire et n'importe quoi. Je voulais la faire roucouler de joie et soupirer d'étonnement. Je voulais l'intimité des amants, toutes les sortes d'intimité. Une partie de moi très réelle voulait la faire gémir de plaisir. Cette partie là et la soif de sang étaient impatientes de se déchainer. Mais elle me regardait, attendant ma réponse.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai. "Il y a des choses qui me rendent différent."

"Différent et comment? Et de qui?"

Elle dit cela calmement et d'un ton neutre mais je pouvais entendre son cœur accélérer. Je luttai pour savoir comment lui dire plus sur ce que j'étais sans l'effrayer. "Différent des autres." Je la regardai. Je souris décidant de garder cette lumière. "Je peux entendre les gens."

"Mais moi aussi," dit-elle ses yeux brillaient.

Je gloussai. Je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elle. "Non, je peux entendre leurs pensées."

Elle me regarda, évidemment incrédule. "D'accord alors à quoi je pense?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tu es la seule personne que je ne peux pas entendre," admis-je.

"Bien j'en suis désolée mais ça me parait juste un peu pratiiiique," dit-elle en étirant le milieu du mot en souriant encore.

"D'accord." Je repensai à la messe. "Anne Geary était assise derrière nous à l'église. Elle s'est souvenue de toi lorsque tu es venue pour la première fois à l'église. Elle était dans le petit comité qui était venu pour t'accueillir. Elle s'inquiète pour sa fille qui est en Afghanistan. Ça fait six jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle."

Elle me regardait la bouche ouverte.

"Joseph Keller étaient en face de nous à droite. Il pensait que tu ressemblais à sa sœur qui est morte. Il a prié pour sa femme à qui il rend visite à la clinique mais elle a la maladie d'Alzheimer et elle ne le reconnait plus. Il a prié pour sa mort, qu'elle soit délivrée de sa souffrance et il se déteste de l'avoir fait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu es?" murmura-t-elle. Je m'inquiétai de l'avoir réellement effrayée.

"Je pense que le bon mot est télépathe." Pas la réponse qu'elle attendait mais c'était une réponse tout de même. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle s'était éloignée de moi, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne pouvais pas dire si elle était surprise ou effrayée. J'attendais sa réaction impatiemment fasciné et frustré par mon impossibilité à prévoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle tourna la tête. "Les autres sont comme toi?" De nouveau une réaction inattendue.

"Les autres?" demandai-je peu sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Ta famille," répondit-elle.

"Oh non," dis-je en faisant mon sourire le plus chaleureux - enfin je l'espérai. "Non je suis unique à cet égard."

"Je parie que tu l'es," dit-elle les yeux toujours écarquillés. Elle regarda ses pieds. "Je parie que tu es très bon au poker."

C'en était trop. Je commençai à rire et elle me regarda nerveusement avant de commencer à rire aussi.

"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais jouer au poker avec toi," dis-je en plaisantant. "Tu me battrais probablement."

"Tu devrais t'inquiéter. Je suis très bonne," admit-elle.

"Une personne qui va à l'église comme toi? Je suis surpris." _ Garde la conversation légère, elle a l'air de bien le prendre. _

"J'avais l'habitude de jouer avec les Quileute à Forks. Nous jouions régulièrement."

Son petit-ami - son ex petit-ami, me souvins-je - était un Quileute. J'étouffai la jalousie qui montait comme un nuage noir et menaçait de m'étouffer, déterminé à garder notre conversation facile et optimiste. "Mais tu as déménagé à la grande ville? La vie dans les petites villes est trop ennuyeuse?"

"Ça et les ragots." Elle secoua la tête à quelque mauvais souvenir. "Il fallait que je m'éloigne."

"Donc pour toi après c'est l'université locale?" demandai-je me souvenant de sa réponse mais essayant de la tirer de ce qu'il me semblait être une introspection.

Elle fut tranquille pendant un moment puis ses sourcils se rapprochèrent. "Alors tu peux entendre ce que les gens pensent?"

"Oui," admis-je. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu peux penser, cependant. J'essaie d'en bloquer le plus possible." Je posai mon regard sur elle. "Trop d'informations, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Ça amena un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres. "Trop d'informations d'accord." Elle se tourna vers moi. "C'est un autre de ces super pouvoirs, pas vrai? Comme la vitesse et la force?"

_Oh Oh. _ Je pensai bien savoir où ses pensées l'avaient conduite. D'abord l'ange, maintenant le super héros? "Bon je ne sais pas si super pouvoir est le bon terme."

"Pourquoi pas? Des capacités extraordinaires - tu as dit que tu faisais de la prévention de crime. Est-ce que tu as un nom spécial pour ça?"

"Un nom spécial?" demandai-je.

"Oui," dit-elle en s'animant et en s'accrochant à cette idée. "Tu sais comme Superman ou Captain Speed?"

Je commençai à rire en secouant la tête. "Non."

"Oh allez. Tu peux me le dire. Je ne dirai rien," promit-elle tandis que je continuais à rire. "Que penserais-tu de Blitzkrieg ou l'Homme à la Moto ou..."

"Non, non," protestai-je en riant. "Je ne suis définitivement pas un super héros. Vraiment."

Elle se réinstalla dans son siège, vaincue. "Bon c'était une bonne théorie."

"Une merveilleuse théorie, mais elle est fausse," lui dis-je. Je lui avais vraiment dit beaucoup de choses trop tôt. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle insisterait tant sur ces choses et je pouvais voir son esprit travailler sur ce problème.

Je lui posai des questions sur les super héros pour l'empêcher de réfléchir à des choses me concernant. Ça nous amena à parler de télévision et la conversation continua facilement jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez son père à Forks.

Je tournai dans l'allée et mis le point mort. "A quelle heure est-ce que je viens te récupérer?"

"Dix heures? Ça ne sera pas trop tard pour toi?"

"Non," je souris. "Ça ne sera pas trop tard."

"Passe un bon moment avec ta famille," dit-elle en souriant.

Je me penchai pour lui ouvrir la portière. Son cœur s'était mis à battre très vite quand je le fis. Ma main était passée tout près d'elle, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur irradier comme une lampe solaire et son cœur rata soudain un battement. Je la regardai dans les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit. Ça me fit sourire aussi : elle était belle dans la lumière du soleil couchant sur l'horizon tandis qu'il passait à travers les nuages de pluie à l'ouest. C'était un sourire plein de promesses ou d'espoir, d'une relation prête à fleurir et j'aurais pu tomber à genoux pour l'adorer pour la façon dont elle me faisait me sentir.

"Amuse-toi bien aussi."

"A plus tard, alors," dit-elle et elle descendit doucement de la voiture. Elle referma la portière et se retourna pour entrer dans la maison.

Je la regardai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur puis je repartis en direction de la maison. Je garai la voiture, j'écoutai pendant un moment avant de me diriger vers la clairière. Emmett travaillait à la maison son esprit était occupé la vitesse des processeurs et de l'électronique mais les autres n'étaient pas là.

J'arrivai à la clairière juste quand le soleil disparut derrière une ligne d'arbres, il projetait des paroxysmes d'or et d'orange sous les lourds nuages. Je m'installai et commençai la litanie de mes péchés.

_William Bubier_

_LenDale White_

_Charles Peetes_

_Lauren Proskow _

_Hector Belendez_

_Trevayne Windsor_

_Qi Shu_

_Shelby Castor_

_Genly Ai_

_Corbin Dallas _

_Maudette Perkins_

Pour une fois je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur ma récitation. D'habitude elle roulait dans mon esprit, très claire et vivante comme une cloche d'église mais aujourd'hui je me retrouvai en train de revoir le temps que j'avais passé avec Isabella et des morceaux de nos conversations.

Rédemption. Y en avaient-ils dans ma liste qui avaient été pardonnés? Que leur avais-je pris? En leur prenant leur chance de rédemption, ne l'avais-je pas faite s'éloigner de moi?

Chacun de ces noms était associé à un crime et je les connaissais tous. Est-ce que le paradis leur avait tendu la main du pardon? J'avais imposé très tôt un premier jugé à leur âme mais au moins ils en avaient eu un.

Je retournai à la maison, ma bonne humeur de plus tôt s'était transformée en préoccupation. Je trouvai Emmett assis par terre avec plusieurs consoles Wii et des morceaux d'ordinateurs éparpillés autour de lui.

"Salut Edward. " Il leva ses yeux de la carte mère qui était posée sur ses genoux. Ses énormes mains tenaient un petit tournevis avec la même délicatesse qu'une couturière une aiguille à coudre.

"Salut," dis-je avec prudence en regardant tout autour. "Jeux vidéos?"

Il sourit en grimaçant. "Essayer d'amener ces bébés jusqu'à la vitesse vampirique est un défi."

Je le regardai travailler pendant un moment lorsque je l'entendis arriver.

Il arqua un sourcil vers moi, souriant à moitié. "Je vous ai entendus Rose et toi."

Je me détendis un tout petit peu, il était de bonne composition quand il s'agissait de bagarre. "C'est elle qui a commencé."

"J'ai entendu ça aussi. Ma Rose est un flingue."

"Un flingue, c'est bien elle." J'avais bien d'autres mots en tête mais la discrétion me sembla être une bonne idée.

Il se releva et commença à trier les télécommandes. En regardant en arrière, il ajouta. "Bien sûr si tu venais à lui faire mal, je devrais te régler ton compte." Il sourit ce qui adoucit ses mots mais il y avait une certaine dureté dans ses yeux.

"Eh bien dis à ton chat de rentrer ses griffes," dis-je en frottant mon visage en me souvenant de ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

"Ah oui! Je ferai ça." Il entassa les manettes près de lui et désigna une petite boîte à côté de moi. "Fais-moi passer ça, s'il te plait."

Je le lui tendis et il ouvrit la boite pour récupérer une petite puce à l'intérieur. Accroupi à côté de lui je le regardai se concentrer sur son travail, le fer à souder dans une main tandis que la fumée s'envolait.

Il me regarda. "Alors comment se passent les choses pour toi et Bella?"

"Bien, je suis allé à l'église avec elle," admis-je.

"Toi? A l'église?" il rit. "Tu ne vas pas commencer à croire à cette théorie de l'ange, n'est-ce pas?" plaisanta-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux mais restai sérieux. J'essayai de me servir de la télépathie pour garder un peu de mon attention sur le reste de ma famille quand je pouvais. "Le monseigneur a reconnu mon nom."

"Hummm," murmura-t-il toujours penché sur son travail

"Je ne peux pas le dire de façon certaine mais il pourrait savoir ce que je suis," dis-je inquiet par ce problème.

"Monseigneur, euh? Eglise catholique, d'accord?" demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

"Oui," concédai-je.

Il tourna le clavier dans ses mains. "Carlisle qui est resté plus que nous près de l'église catholique dit que ce milieu est truffé d'espions pour les Volturis."

"Tu te moques de moi," dis-je incrédule.

"Crois-le." Il me regarda. "C'est logique cependant. Le Vatican est tout près de Volterra. Ils y entrent et en sortent comme l'air. Ils ont là une grande organisation déjà toute prête et ils ont juste à s'en servir et à en profiter. Les Volturis aiment avoir un œil sur la concurrence, quelle qu'elle soit." Il me jeta un regard éloquent. "Sois très prudent si tu vas par là."

Je hochai la tête pour acquiescer. "Je le serai." Quelle était donc ce secret que le monseigneur essayait d'oublier? J'étais maintenant certain qu'il avait déjà vu des vampires avant, il y avait eu un éclair de compréhension dans son esprit quand il avait entendu mon nom. Que récolterait-il en leur donnant des informations sur moi. Les Volturis savaient très certainement où trouver Carlisle et les Cullen s'ils le voulaient.

Il pencha la tête de côté. "Je dois admettre que tu m'as embrouillé. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais en chemin pour tuer Bella."

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. "Je sais. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer combien j'étais embrouillé moi-même."

Il posa le fer à souder et pris un autre tournevis. "Comment as-tu pu résister?" demanda-t-il en essayant d'éviter l'allusion à la violence.

"Bien, d'être bien nourri a été une bonne aide." Je me tournai vers lui. "Mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps."

"Et puis quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas," murmurai-je, me retournant vers la fenêtre. "Je sais cela, pourtant. Je la veux. Je veux qu'elle soit avec moi, ou peu importe la façon. Yeux rouges, yeux dorés ça n'a aucune importance tant qu'elle est là."

"Yeux rouges, yeux dorés, ça _aura _ de l'importance, tu sais."

"Pas autant que ne pas l'avoir elle."

"Alors tu vas la transformer, c'est sûr? Ça me surprend."

"Bon je ne peux pas le faire moi-même mais c'est l'idée générale."

Emmett secoua la tête. "Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu puisses être intéressé par la création de nouveaux vampires. Tu es vraiment le dernier auquel j'aurai pensé."

"Je me suis détesté si longtemps et j'ai gâché des années à courir sur cette terre à chercher... je ne sais même pas quoi. Mais la réponse est là, dans ses yeux. Avec elle tout devient possible. Sans elle, plus rien ne l'est."

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour me voir au travers du regard d'Emmett. Il pensait à combien je paraissais hanté et il souffrait pour moi. Mais il ne pouvait connaître la profondeur de ma détresse. Il avait eu Rosalie depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais passé des années seul à errer comme un nomade.

"Alors, c'est quoi ton projet?" demanda-t-il.

Je fis la grimace. "Essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle m'aime, je suppose."

Il essaya de me sonder. "Ce n'est pas une tâche impossible je suppose. Bien sûr, ça aiderait si tu étais aussi beau que moi."

Je ricanai. "Dans tes rêves."

"Bon tu peux m'aider à essayer ça," dit-il en se levant. "Attrape une manette."

Je devais bien l'admettre, il avait relevé le défi du jeu vidéo. C'était très rapide et furieux. Mais l'horloge sur le mur semblait tourner très lentement tandis que j'attendais le temps où je pourrais voir Isabella de nouveau.

...

_*Corbeau en italien_

* * *

_**Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de Noël**_


	17. Brûler

**17** - **A litany at dusk** de **duskwatcher2153**

_**Bella**_

J'étais assise dans le salon de mon père quand je vis, à travers la fenêtre, les phares d'une voiture qui éclairaient dans l'allée. On aurait dit que ça faisait une centaine de nuits. Charlie était assis dans son fauteuil inclinable et moi sur le canapé. La lampe jetait une lumière jaune dans la pièce tandis que les journalistes discutaient des points forts et points faibles des joueurs de baseball. Le bruit de la pluie sur la vitre était aussi familier que le son de Charlie sirotant sa bière. C'était comme tous les autres soirs sauf que cette fois j'attendais une Camaro conduite par le mystère de toute une vie.

"Voilà mon chauffeur," dis-je en me levant du fauteuil.

Charlie fronça les sourcils en regardant par les stores ouverts. "Il ne va pas entrer pour se présenter?"

"Papa je viens juste de le rencontrer," protestai-je. "Ce n'est pas encore comme ça." _Pas encore en tous cas. _

"Bon, je ne me sens pas bien de te laisser rentrer en ville avec un étranger plus âgé," dit-il un peu énervé en commençant à se lever de son fauteuil.

"Ce n'est pas un étranger," lui rappelai-je. Je le lui avais déjà dit. "C'est l'un des enfants du Dr Cullen."

"Enfant adoptif hein? Est-ce que je le connais?" grommela-t-il.

"Probablement pas, il voyageait."

"Quel âge a-t-il?" demanda Charlie tandis que j'attrapai mon sac de livres que je ramenai chez moi.

Je me tournai pour regarder mon père gravement. "Ne suis-je pas un peu trop âgée pour ça?"

"Tu ne seras jamais trop vieille pour que ton père se fasse du souci pour toi," dit-il en souriant.

"Je ne sais pas quel âge il a," dis-je en inspectant mon sac et en espérant n'avoir rien oublié. "Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge." _C'était la vérité non?_

J'entendis frapper à la porte d'entrée et Charlie me suivit. Je me tournai vers lui et lui fis un regard sévère avant de tourner la poignée. "Attention," l'avertis-je.

Il haussa les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas à quoi je faisais allusion. J'ouvris la porte et Edward était là, désespérément beau dans une veste claire avec le col habilement relevé. Il avait les mains dans les poches et sa bouche frémit d'un sourire un peu fantôme tandis qu'il me regardait avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon père. Dans la lueur jaune de la lumière du porche, les gouttes de pluie étincelaient dans ses cheveux comme des cristaux. La pluie dégringolaient du toit de la véranda derrière lui en une rivière brillante.

Comment les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas voir l'ange en lui? Il était comme un archange flamboyant descendu du ciel avec les ailes repliées et personne ne s'en apercevait. Il passait dans ce monde comme une brise invisible tandis que les masses aveugles regardaient à travers lui. Je voulais crier, _Vous ne voyez donc pas?_

Je passai la moustiquaire. "Je t'appellerai demain papa."

Charlie me suivit et passa la porte aussi. "Il pleut à verse. Attends une minute." Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et revint avec une de ses vestes de pluie. "Mets ça," dit-il en me la tendant. "Tu me la rapporteras plus tard."

Je soupirai de frustration quand Edward fit un pas en avant. Il s me regardaient tous les deux dans l'expectative alors je fis ce que je ne pouvais plus éviter. "Edward, c'est mon père. Papa, c'est Edward Cullen."

Edward fit passer mon sac dans sa main gauche et tendit la droite. "Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Edward," dit papa reconnaissant en lui serrant la main. "Merci d'avoir amené ma fille me voir."

"C'était un plaisir," dit-il en me regardant et en souriant.

"Alors vous êtes l'un des enfants du docteur Cullen?" demanda Charlie.

_Ça suffit comme ça. _ "Bonne nuit papa. Je t'appelle."

"Bonne nuit Bella."

"Bonne nuit monsieur," dit Edward mais mon père avait déjà refermé la porte.

"Excuse mon père. Il est un peu curieux," m'excusai-je en allant à la voiture.

"Eh bien il peut l'être. Il ne me connait pas. Si j'étais lui je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir." Il m'ouvrit la portière passager. C'était quelque chose que Jake n'avait jamais fait. Je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée parce que à vrai dire ça me faisait sentir plus femme mais une partie de moi rigola car je pouvais quand même ouvrir une portière. Ce n'était que des rêveries cependant. Je montai dans la voiture et il referma la portière doucement après moi puis il fit le tour et posa mon sac à l'arrière et s'installa derrière le volant.

"La visite a été agréable?" demanda-t-il en reculant pour sortir de l'allée.

"Oui. J'aime bien revenir et cuisiner pour lui une fois par semaine. J'en fais plus comme ça il a des restes. Bien que parfois il mange dehors tous les soirs."

"C'est gentil de ta part."

"Il n'y a plus que lui et moi maintenant. Il a deux tantes célibataires à Portland mais nous n'entendons jamais parler d'elles sauf une carte en fin d'année."

"Et la famille de ta mère?"

"Mon grand-père et sa femme vivent à Scottsdale mais je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Idem pour mon oncle au Nouveau Mexique. Et toi?"

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. "Moi? Les Cullen sont ma famille à présent," dit-il d'un ton irrévocable.

Nous atteignîmes la route 101 lorsqu'il mit de la musique. Je regardai, c'était un cd.

J'entendis les puissants accords de The clash _Should I stay or should I go_. Je le regardai incrédule. "Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de musique. "

Il commença à sourire, content de me surprendre. "Bon si tu aimes ça je pense que je devrais lui laisser une autre chance."

"Eh bien c'est formidable." Je n'étais pas une très bonne chanteuse mais cette chanson spécialement ne requérait pas beaucoup d'aptitudes dans ce domaine. _"Chérie tu dois me le dire. Devrais-je partir ou rester?"_

L'essuie-glace glissait en rythme avec la musique. La nuit était sombre et la route brillante, un ruban de satin noir sous la pluie tandis que nous accélérions. Edward regarda vers moi, en souriant tandis que la chanson arrivait au refrain. Je me sentais légère, plus que depuis bien longtemps, si je n'avais pas porté de ceinture de sécurité, j'aurais - presque - flotté contre le toit de la voiture comme un ballon d'hélium. Edward était détendu et à l'aise et le trajet de retour passa rapidement.

La pluie avait cessé et nous étions presque au coin de ma rue lorsque nous vîmes les feux rouges clignotants des véhicules d'urgence se refléter sur les maisons. A l'entrée de ma rue il y avait un pompier avec une veste jaune et noire qui empêchait les voitures de passer. Edward arrêta la voiture et descendit la vitre pendant que le pompier approchait.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Edward en se penchant pour essayer de voir.

"Une maison est en feu," répondit le pompier en s'approchant de la voiture côté passager. "Vous ne pouvez pas passer par là."

Je posai mes mains sur la vitre. "C'est ma rue. J'habite ici."

"Désolé mademoiselle. Il faut que vous vous gariez et que vous y alliez à pied cette fois. Je vous suggère de passer par l'autre rue."

"C'est quelle maison?" demandai-je en essayant de regarder ce qu'il se passait vers l'endroit où on voyait les lumières et les camions de pompiers garés au milieu de la rue.

"342," répondit-il. Il regarda la voiture derrière nous et nous fit signe de continuer.

Je me tournai vers Edward tandis que je sentis mon estomac tomber dans mes talons. "C'est la maison des Davidson."

Il arrêta la voiture plus loin dans la rue et me regardant sans comprendre.

"Crystal et Trevor. Les enfants qui nous ont salué quand nous allions à l'église." Il fallait que je m'arrête et que je respire, on aurait dit qu'on m'avait frappée et que mes poumons n'arrivaient plus à fonctionner. "Il vivent avec leur mère et leur petite sœur."

Edward fronça les sourcils en comprenant que j'étais très contrariée. "On se gare et puis on y va." Il me tendit la main. "Ça va aller Isabella."

"Oh je l'espère aussi." J'avais gardé ces enfants quelques fois. Crystal avait cinq ans et était très excitée à l'idée d'aller à la maternelle cette année. Trevor avait huit ans et était très fort à la game boy. Le bébé Tamara commençait tout juste à marcher. Inconsciemment ma main saisit la croix qui pendait à mon cou.

Je sautai hors de la voiture dès qu'Edward fut garé le long du trottoir et commençai à courir vers ma rue. Edward fut près de moi presque instantanément ne me lâchant pas d'une semelle. Nous tournâmes au coin de la rue et je vis la foule dehors dans la rue ou dans les jardins, observant les pompiers qui avaient déroulé un tuyau alors qu'une épaisse fumée et des flammes commençaient à lécher une fenêtre à l'étage.

Je n'avais jamais vu d'incendie sauf à la télé et c'était beaucoup plus effrayant que ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était de vrais gens et des gens que je connaissais pas seulement une image sur un écran. La lumière des gyrophares rouges et bleus se réfléchissaient sur les façades des maisons comme une boule disco démoniaque éclaire l'obscurité de la nuit. De temps en temps on entendait une sirène et des ordres qui étaient criés, le bruit des talkies-walkies des pompiers qui travaillaient et une odeur âcre emplissait la nuit. Edward et moi nous serrâmes alors qu'une ambulance arrivaient à côté de nous et me fit sursauter en allumant sa sirène. Deux gros camions de pompiers étaient stationnés au milieu de la rue face à la maison Davidson et en nous approchant je pus voir Terry Davidson, la maman, vêtue d'une veste d'homme que quelqu'un avait jetée par dessus sa chemise de nuit, elle tenait son bébé dans ses bras. Je reconnus plusieurs dames du quartier autour d'elle, elle pleurait.

En tentant de me faire une place dans la foule je m'approchai assez pour entendre Terry qui était presque incohérente tellement elle avait peur et était malheureuse. Trevor était avec elle, il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle comme s'il ne voulait jamais la laisser partir mais une boule se forma dans ma gorge en réalisant que je voyais pas Crystal.

L'un des pompiers qui paraissait énorme avec son épaisse veste et son casque s'approcha du groupe de Terry. "Madame, il faut que je vous redemande, dans quelle chambre était votre fille?"

La voix de Terry était extrêmement tremblante mais elle déglutit pour essayer de mieux se faire comprendre. "En haut de l'escalier à droite."

"Y-a-t-il des endroits où elle a l'habitude de se cacher, où elle aurait pu aller? Les enfants ont l'habitude de se cacher lorsqu'il y a le feu."

Elle regarda le pompier avec de grands yeux. "Non," dit-elle d'une voix étranglée avant de baisser la tête et en sanglotant sur le bébé dans ses bras, il commença à pleurer aussi. Une des dames s'approcha pour prendre Tamara et Terry cacha son visage derrière son avant-bras en pleurant hystériquement.

Je réalisai alors qu'Edward était resté en arrière, près du camion des pompiers, dans l'ombre créée par les flammes qui étaient de plus en plus hautes. Je me rapprochai de lui. "Ils ne trouvent pas Crystal."

Il regarda le feu, les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux puis il me regarda moi.

Peut-être c'était de la folie de demander mais il fallait que j'essaie. "Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu puisses faire?" demandai-je doucement.

Il regarda le feu à nouveau puis essaya de me regarder dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir une lutte se dérouler en lui, puis il m'attrapa par les épaules. "Tu ne m'as jamais vu, tu ne sais pas qui je suis," dit-il parlant à voix basse et vite.

Je hochai la tête et juste comme ça il disparut.

Il y eut un bruit de sirène de voiture de police derrière moi et un pompier apparut au coin du camion. Je m'éloignai de lui pour pouvoir mieux voir la maison. J'eus tout juste eu le temps de m'approcher des autres quand je vis Edward apparaitre en courant du côté sombre de la maison, une petite silhouette dans les bras. "Il faut de l'aide par ici!" interpella-t-il les pompiers les plus proches.

Plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent vers lui et il posa l'enfant dans les bras tendus d'un pompier qui immédiatement se tourna et amena l'enfant vers une ambulance qui attendait sur le trottoir. Les secours commencèrent à s'occuper de Crystal, elle paraissait si mince et si fragile. Sa mère arriva près de l'ambulance en criant son nom et il mirent un masque a oxygène sur le visage de l'enfant. "Elle est vivante! Oh merci mon dieu, elle est vivante," pleura Terry, puis une femme policier la fit s'éloigner pour que les médecins puissent travailler sans être gênés.

Je me tournai pour remercier Edward mais il était parti. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait si vite trouvé l'enfant, qu'il soit entré et sorti de cette maison en feu. Il était évident que j'avais sous estimé ses pouvoirs et ses capacités. Pas étonnant que je puisse sentir son pouvoir quand j'étais près de lui, il en avait et plus encore.

Je cherchai parmi la foule et les ombres projetées par le feu mais il semblait qu'il ait disparu. Plusieurs groupes de pompiers étaient désormais aux prises avec des tuyaux mais les arcs d'eau semblaient avoir peu d'effet sur la fumée et les flammes s'intensifiaient à l'étage et léchaient le toit. Le feu devenait plus fort et l'odeur acre de brûlé devenait presque insupportable.

Je continuai à regarder le feu dévorer la maison de Crystal et de Trevor, le feu qui rongeait avidement les murs et les fenêtres. J'avais l'habitude de profiter de la chaude lumière dorée d'un feu de camp ou de la cheminée mais maintenant en voyant comment le feu consumait une maison, mettant en danger la vie d'une famille je ne savais plus si je pourrais en profiter de la même façon. L'ambulance démarra et à l'intérieur je pouvais voir le visage de Terry éclairé par la lumière.

Je me tins à l'écart non loin d'un groupe de pompiers qui prenaient visiblement une pause. La lueur orange du feu allumait leur visage, ils étaient noirs de suie et en sueur sous leur équipement lourd et ils buvaient de l'eau. Je me rapprochai pour écouter leur conversation.

"Ne me demandez pas où il l'a trouvée."

"Par où est-il entré dans la maison?"

"Ecoute j'étais derrière. Personne n'est passé par là."

"Alors l'enfant devait être dehors."

"Non, elle a inhalé des fumées. Elle était à l'intérieur."

"Alors par l'enfer d'où est-il arrivé?"

"Tu penses qu'il était vraiment à l'intérieur? Peut-être que c'est lui qui a mis le feu?"

Je ne restai pas pour en entendre davantage. Je m'éloignai d'eux glissant dans l'ombre. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas allumé le feu. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, c'était une épée à double tranchant. Il avait fait quelque chose d'extrêmement courageux et ensuite il avait fui les remerciements ou une reconnaissance bien mérités.

Madame Weissmueller et M. Sanders, des voisins, étaient de l'autre côté de la rue et je m'arrêtai pour bavarder avec eux. Nous devrions organiser quelque chose pour Terry et les enfants, pas grand chose n'avait échappé à l'incendie.

Je commençai à repartir vers chez moi espérant qu'Edward m'attendrait là bas. Le feu était assez loin, les lumières étaient obscurcies et le bruit assourdi. J'étais presque à ma porte quand il se matérialisa dans l'ombre entre les maisons.

"Ah! Tu es là," dis-je soulagée.

"Oui," dit-il en souriant, me poussant à croire que pendant que je ne savais pas où il était, lui avait été sûr de mon sort. Il faisait sombre ici et je pouvais à peine distinguer ses traits. La seule lumière venait de l'intérieur de la maison, je devais avoir oublié d'éteindre la lumière dans l'entrée.

"C'était très courageux de ta part. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier," dis-je. "J'espère que Crystal ira bien."

"Son cœur battait bien. Elle était sur le sol, je pense que la fumée était moins épaisse au niveau du sol."

"C'est une gentille petite fille." De sombres émotions me traversèrent l'esprit en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Crystal.

J'attrapai ma croix une fois de plus et montai les marches de mon perron. "C'était si dangereux, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça aussi vite."

Il posa son pied sur la première marche et secoua la tête en minimisant ce qu'il avait accompli. "C'était plus dangereux que ce que tu crois Isabella mais pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines." Il leva les yeux vers moi, j'étais juste quelques centimètres plus grande que lui. "Si ma nature est dévoilée, toute ma famille sera en danger."

Je le regardai complètement éberluée. "Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça."

Il me regarda gravement. "Si je suis réticent à te dire certaines choses me concernant, c'est parce que je fais attention à ta sécurité. "

"Ma sécurité?"

"Le secret de notre existence est l'un des mieux gardés. Des gens meurent à cause de cela."

J'étais presque sans voix. "Edward, je suis désolée. Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de faire quelque chose qui..." Je ne savais pas comment finir cette phrase. J'allais dire dangereux mais lui demander de courir dans un immeuble en flammes était dangereux. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres conséquences.

Il se tourna mais son visage était dans l'ombre ne me permettant pas de voir son expression. Sa voix toujours douce et mélodieuse semblait flotter dans l'obscurité. "Ma vie se passe dans l'ombre. Je ne suis pas humain mais je fais semblant de l'être. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous mélanger à vous à cause de nos différences. C'est comme vivre derrière un mur de verre, vous regardant vivre mais incapable de nous croiser. C'est pourquoi famille s'est constituée, ils ont fait leur propre communauté à partir de celui qui a été le premier et ce ne n'est pas une option pour eux. Je change d'endroit sans arrêt ne permettant à personne d'entrer en relation avec moi. J'ai fait le tour de la terre et traversé ce pays de nombreuses fois, je ne sais plus combien de fois. Je suis devenu un étranger même pour ma famille parce que je suis un danger pour eux aussi."

Je déglutis en entendant dans sa voix la douleur de nombreuses années de solitude. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, d'aussi beau pouvait être aussi perdu dans ce monde? "Edward te mettre en danger toi ou ta famille est la dernière chose que je voudrai faire. Je garderai votre secret, quel qu'il soit."

Il monta une marche et sortit de l'ombre. Ses yeux brûlaient. "Pourrais-tu le faire Isabella? Si ce que je suis était révélé on me chasserait."

"Oui oh oui, je le jure. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas." Ça m'était égal de ne même pas pouvoir lui poser d'autres questions. Je vivrai avec ce mystère s'il me gardait près de lui.

"Te laisser? C'est la dernière chose que je peux faire. J'ai essayé mais j'ai échoué." Il monta une autre marche. Il était froid au toucher mais une chaleur froide semblait s'écouler hors de lui et je pouvais le sentir sur ma peau, ça s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. C'était si différent de la chaleur de Jacob ; c'était une fraicheur élégante et aromatique comme entrer dans une source souterraine au milieu de la chaleur du désert. Ça faisait se propager la chair de poule sur ma peau et accélérer mon cœur. "Comment pourrai-je ne pas écouter mon cœur?" murmura-t-il en montant une autre marche. "Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai besoin de toi."

Mon souffle était coincé dans ma gorge. "De quoi as-tu besoin?" murmurai-je.

Il passa la dernière marche et fut face à moi. "De tout."

J'étais appuyée contre la porte de mon appartement, je pouvais sentir le métal froid dans mon dos. Je commençai à trembler d'anticipation ou de peur, je ne pouvais pas dire. J'étudiais le logo sur la poche de sa chemise qui était au niveau de mes yeux et une partie de mon cerveau remarqua son torse musclé. Et elle était là, cette odeur de pain cuit, de lessive séchée dehors et une centaine d'autres choses qui m'invitaient à me rapprocher encore et encore.

Sa proximité, son odeur incroyable, sa simple présence faisait chanter chacun de mes nerfs. Je me retrouvais dans un état d'hyper sensibilité. Je pouvais sentir mes chaussures sur mes pieds, mon jeans qui me serrait au niveau des cuisses, le coton de ma chemise qui frottait contre mon ventre et sur mes épaules, le tissu élastique de mon soutien gorge qui me comprimait, l'air froid de la nuit qui chatouillait mon visage et mes bras, la porte derrière moi mais plus que tout cette énergie qui émanait de lui qui m'enveloppait et la façon dont son haleine fraîche effleurait mon visage et mes cheveux.

Il était à quelques centimètres de moi et je fixai toujours sa chemise, presque effrayée de lever les yeux pour voir la vulnérabilité nue sur son visage.

Il se pencha vers moi jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit tout près de la mienne en chuchotant doucement. "Je vais t'embrasser, maintenant."

Mes genoux cédèrent presque et mes yeux se tournèrent vers son visage parfait et sublime. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi.

"Maintenant," dit-il de nouveau plus doucement encore, en s'approchant.

Je fermai les yeux au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. C'était comme si tous les nerfs de mon corps étaient montés à mes lèvres. La seule chose qui importait était la façon dont nous étions connectés par nos lèvres. Elles étaient fermes et froides mais souples et se déplaçaient doucement sur les miennes et le plus stupéfiant était les frissons de sensation qui se rassemblaient tous dans ma partie inférieure, faisant picoter mon bassin entier. Et autour de nous la nuit, notre environnement et le monde même s'effacèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la façon dont il m'embrassait et les sensations que ça me procurait.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, mon bras gauche passa autour de son cou, je sentis son col et ses cheveux pendant que ma main droite s'enroulait autour de sa taille, sentant ses muscles durs.

Mes lèvres commencèrent à bouger avec les siennes et je me sentis m'appuyer contre lui me moulant contre son corps, m'arc-boutant pour résister à sa force et m'abandonnant. Son bras glissa derrière mon dos, me leva presque, j'en décollai du sol, consumée par le feu froid de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha plus près encore jusqu'à ce que je sois littéralement prise en sandwich entre la porte et lui et je sentis tout son torse et ses hanches contre moi. C'était du muscle dur et je ressentis un sentiment familier de vide de mon sternum jusqu'à entre mes jambes, un vide qui hurlait pour qu'il le comble et me remplisse.

S'il était possible de se perdre dans un baiser et bien c'est ce qu'il se passa. J'arrêtai de penser ; mon cerveau s'éteignit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien sauf la perception - la sensation de son baiser était quelque chose d'unique au monde. Je me fondis en lui, ses mains tiraient plus fort sur ma hanche et mon dos tandis qu'il m'attirait plus fort contre lui.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent finalement et il ne s'éloigna que d'un centimètre de moi. Sous ma main je sentis un frisson parcourir ses muscles dorsaux. Mon souffle était superficiel et haletant, tout ce qu'il m'avait fait était allé droit en mon centre et m'avait lavée dans un flot de tension sexuelle et de désir. Je pouvais à peine respirer tellement j'étais désireuse de l'avoir contre moi et d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, de le tirer plus profondément en moi, de fusionner avec lui. Je n'avais jamais voulu un homme comme ça et la force brutale de mon besoin et mon impuissance à le faire cesser me choquaient.

Nous restâmes là un moment, il était complètement immobile et je haletai, respirant superficiellement. Je sentis ce frisson dans son dos une fois encore.

Nos visages étaient très proches, je le regardai dans ses yeux à la drôle de couleur.

"Tu es essoufflée," chuchota-t-il.

"Tu trembles," murmurai-je.

Il se recula un tout petit peu plus. "C'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais."

_Difficile de m'embrasser? _ "Plus difficile?" demandai-je d'une si petite voix que c'était presque un gémissement.

"Plus difficile d'arrêter de faire ce que je voudrais faire, continuer."

Je fis un petit bruit, un souffle c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire.

Il recula d'un pas laissant l'air de la nuit s'engouffrer entre nous et mon corps entier cria, _Non! Reviens. Laisse son long corps dur tout près que je puisse en profiter._

Il sourit, un sourire en coin enchanteur et j'étais heureuse d'être appuyée contre la porte qui me retenait. "Bonne nuit Bella."

"Hum, hummm," fut tout ce que je fus capable d'exprimer.

Il se tourna pour descendre l'escalier et dit : "Je te verrais demain."

Mon cerveau se remit finalement en route. "Il ... faut que j'aille travailler."

"A quelle heure finis-tu?"

"En principe vers trois heures du matin."

"Je serai là," promit-il et il se tourna. Je vis son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers le trottoir, sa longue silhouette mince faisait de grandes enjambées. Il tourna sur le trottoir et leva sa main en guise d'au revoir.

Je lui fis signe pour lui répondre puis il commença à courir et il disparut avant que mes yeux soient remplis de sa grande stature.

Je tâtonnai pour ouvrir la porte de mon appartement et finis par entrer ; mes lèvres me picotaient et la douleur me consumait encore. Je m'effondrai sur le canapé. Darcy se leva et caressa sa tête contre mon visage. Je le serrai contre moi. "Oh minou, c'est un miracle qui m'a embrassé," chuchotai-je à ses douces oreilles.

* * *

**_Voilà pour aujourd'hui_**

**_La prochaine fois il sera toujours question de feu mais cette fois-ci "d'huile sur le feu"_**

**_On se retrouve l'année prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre_**

**_En attendant ... prenez soin de vous!_**


	18. De l'huile sur le feu

**18 - The litany at dusk **de** duskwatcher2153**

_**Edward**_

Progressivement, lentement, Isabella réveillait l'humanité en moi. La graine qu'elle avait planté à notre première rencontre à l'église s'était installée dans le sol stérile de mon existence et après avoir étendu ses vrilles dans mon cœur froid, ses racines, comme celles du saule font éclater un bloc de granit, l'ouvrait. Arrogant dans ma solitude j'avais toujours pensé à mon cœur comme à une pierre. Mais mon cœur était une géode - même si je l'ignorais - gris et froid à l'extérieur, il s'était ouvert après été avoir été exposé à la lumière d'Isabella et des cristaux de quelque chose de rare et d'inattendu commençaient à scintiller. Je pouvais sentir le changement en moi, un changement que j'avais désiré mais que je croyais impossible, et j'étais presque étourdi par la métamorphose qui s'opérait en moi.

Oh mon Dieu, j'avais mal pour elle. Mon désir sexuel, qui avait sommeillé depuis si longtemps, n'était pas la moindre des choses qui se réveillait. La chaleur qui émanait d'elle était incroyable. Je voulais m'enfouir en elle comme exposer mon visage au soleil et être brûlé dans le néant de l'incandescence nucléaire. Elle m'entourerait et me consumerait - je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. _Ça va Edward assez de poésie. Il suffit de l'admettre, tu veux la baiser comme un fou. C_'était ce que mon corps voulait par dessus tout et je souris pour moi-même ; le sentiment était tout à fait en accord avec ce langage cru et ces pensées grossières. Parce que c'était vrai. Même si ce n'était qu'une des choses que je voulais d'elle, c'était certainement la bonne chose pour bien commencer. Je voulais ses seins dans mes mains, explorer le mystère entre ses jambes et la faire venir quand elle me chevaucherait.

Il y avait un millier de choses que je pouvais m'imaginer lui faire et qu'elle me fasse et ses images dansaient dans ma tête sans discontinuer tandis que je rentrais vers Forks. Finalement incapable de supporter cette érection lancinante plus longtemps, je me garai sur le bas-côté de la route et pris soin de moi. Bien que ça élimine l'inconfort immédiat, ce n'était que la pâle ombre du plaisir que je pensais trouver dans les bras d'Isabella. La façon dont elle s'était coulée contre moi quand nous nous étions embrassés m'avait convaincu qu'elle avait envie de la même connexion.

Ça n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Tanya, jamais. Elle envisageait le sexe et le désir avec le même regard qu'un joueur professionnel une table de jeu. Elle m'avait initié et appris des techniques instructives mais l'amour et la romance, non. Pour elle le sexe était un agréable passe-temps qu'il faut bien faire mais pas fracassant. Quand j'écoutais ses pensées lorsque nous avions fait l'amour la première fois ça avait été presque anti orgasmique. J'avais espéré qu'il pourrait y avoir plus, qu'il devait y avoir plus.

Maintenant avec Isabella je pouvais voir que le sexe pourrait être tellement plus que des parties de corps se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Cette extase partagée pouvait être une pure extase. Je voulais lui donner ça. Je pouvais sentir la passion qui grandissait en nous. Je voulais l'intimité de nos corps couchés et nus alors tout le reste pourrait être mis à nu aussi. Si je ne devais avoir aucun accès à son esprit alors je voulais la connaître de toutes les autres façons possibles.

Elle n'avait pas compris combien j'étais sérieux lorsque je lui avais dit que je voulais tout d'elle : son amour, sa vie humaine et même son âme. Je comprenais mieux quand Carlisle avait dit que de crééer un autre vampire était la chose la plus égoïste qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'étendre sur la grandeur du péché que je contemplais. Ce serait simplement la chose la plus monstrueuse que je ferai dans ma longue vie sordide. Mais si quelqu'un d'aussi pur et d'aussi plein de la lumière de dieu pouvait m'aimer alors je pourrais croire que cette rédemption était possible même pour la créature la plus noire.

Son odeur, cependant était en train de me rendre fou. Je ne savais pas encore comment gérer cela. Notre baiser avait provoqué des spasmes dans mes muscles car j'essayais de lutter contre le désir qu'avait mes lèvres d'aller du côté de son cou où je pouvais entendre son sang courir dans ses veines. Je savais très bien qu'il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite. _Merde_, me suis-je juré. Pourquoi fallait-il que je trébuche sur elle ici? Pourquoi maintenant? Si Dieu regardait effectivement, Il devait bien s'amuser.

Je lançai le lecteur de Cd laissant les Clash emplir la voiture, rejouant dans ma tête comment elle était lorsqu'elle chantait ce morceau. Oui mon cœur s'ouvrait pour une fille apparemment ordinaire mais avec une grâce peu commune.

En arrivant je roulais dans Forks un moment allant dans différents endroits et imaginant Isabella là, me la représentant plus jeune. J'allais à l'école secondaire me demandant quel genre d'élève elle avait été et comment ça aurait été d'être dans la même classe qu'elle. J'aurais pu m'assoir à côté d'elle, manger à la cafétéria avec elle et l'accompagner dans sa classe. J'aurais pu tenir sa main et lui demander d'aller au bal de fin d'année. La jeunesse d'Isabella et l'optimisme étaient des baumes pour ma psyché cassée et souillée et je pouvais m'imaginer allant vers elle dans le même état de grâce qui était le sien présent. Je me laissais aller dans ce sens pendant un bon moment avant de repousser ces idées. Ce chemin avait été clos pour moi depuis des décennies. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Ça m'avait pris une vie entière à patauger dans la boue pour reconnaître un vrai diamant quand j'en rencontrerai un par hasard. Et je ne lui permettrais pas de m'échapper.

Je m'arrêtais à une des stations service en ville pensant à faire le plein avant de rendre la voiture à Jasper. C'était tranquille si tôt le matin ; le jour allait bientôt se lever et je sautai hors de la voiture pour remplir le réservoir. Je mis ma carte dans le lecteur et puis les chiffres se mirent à bouger. Une voiture s'arrêta de l'autre côté, les baffles vrombissaient. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était plein d'adolescents ; leurs pensées étaient bruyantes et chahuteuses, pleines d'images de sports, de filles et de jeux vidées comme c'était souvent le cas avec les jeunes hommes de cette époque. Ça me fit rigoler quand je vis qu'ils se dirent de cacher les bières qu'il tenaient. Mais ça c'était avant que le conducteur s'approche des pompes et à l'instant où il capta mon odeur son alarme intérieure s'activa.

Je me retournai et nous commençâmes à nous toiser l'un l'autre. Ses yeux étaient noirs, sa peau brune et dorée et il avait les cheveux courts, hérissés comme des piquants de porc-épic. Je pouvais dire à son odeur que c'était un Quileute ... et un modificateur... et un jeune. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas perçu cette odeur particulière. Ils étaient un des rares groupes de mortels qui connaissait l'existence des vampires mais comme eux-mêmes appartenaient au monde surnaturel, nous gardions nos secrets respectifs.

Il y avait de bonnes probabilités pour que l'un d'eux soit l'ex d'Isabella ou que l'un d'eux le connaisse et ça m'ennuya immédiatement. J'aurais voulu effacer toute trace de l'histoire passée d'Isabella avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais maintenant il y avait ces garçons qui la connaissaient et qui avaient même joué aux cartes avec elle. Ça aurait été amusant de passer la frustration que je ressentais sur eux mais je n'avais aucun désir de créer des problèmes entre ma famille et leurs voisins. Le garçon à l'extérieur grogna et ils sortirent tous de la voiture, les yeux brillants, leurs regards noirs étaient une promesse de violence. J'étais sûr qu'il y avait la même chose de mon côté mais je reposais le pistolet à sa place, écoutant leurs pensés tandis qu'ils se regroupaient tous les cinq en demi cercle autour des pompes et autour de moi pendant que je refermais le bouchon.

C'était tous des modificateurs, je le vis dans leurs pensées. Ici c'était un territoire neutre mais le traité entre Carlisle et Ephraïm Black s'appliquait. S'ils voulaient un affrontement je serais prêt mais pas ici, sur ces terres. Ils étaient jeunes et arrogants et gouvernés par leur testostérone. Ils étaient là sortant de leur voiture comme des diables de leur boîte, désireux de défendre 'leur' territoire. Leur tête était pleine de haine et les noms dont ils m'affublaient étaient tout sauf drôles.

Celui qui paraissait être le leader, un peu plus âgé que les autres, bien bâti et des cheveux noirs et épais, se positionna directement face à moi. Je refermai le couvercle du réservoir et me tournai doucement en souriant. Ils ont du être terriblement déçus quand ils ont compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de bagarre ce soir.

"Tu t'es arrêté au mauvais endroit, suceur de sang," dit le plus âgé. Je trouvais son nom, Paul, dans les pensées des autres. Il n'était pas le chef de la meute mais il était leur supérieur.

"Oh, Paul je ne pense pas," tentai-je. Je sentis leur confusion quand ils virent que je connaissais son nom. Je cherchai dans leurs pensées. Lui seul, Paul, et deux autres, Jared et Quil avaient déjà vu des vampires. Leurs yeux étaient durs et en alerte, conscients du danger. Les deux autres Brady et Collin étaient excités et effrayés. J'étais le premier vampire autre que ceux de ma famille qu'ils rencontraient et ils étaient trop jeunes pour utiliser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Je les regardai tous. "Je déteste vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas qui vous pensez."

Jared fit un pas en avant. "Nous savons exactement ce que tu es sangsue. Vous vous appelez des vampires mais nous, nous reconnaissons des parasites lorsque nous en voyons."

Collin semblait particulièrement agressif et désireux de paraître au mieux devant les autres. "Ouais si vous croyez que vous pouvez venir sur votre territoire, vous feriez mieux ..."

Paul le coupa en leva sa main. Il était sérieux. "Ces territoires sont protégés. Nous tuons ceux qui viennent y chasser."

Je m'appuyai contre la voiture et croisai mes mains. "Et le traité alors, chien? Romprez-vous le traité d'Ephraïm Black?"

La surprise les parcourut. J'avais mon bon moment, je jouais avec eux. Paul plissa les yeux. "Que sais-tu du traité?"

"Je suis un Cullen. J'étais là quand il a été signé. Et où étais-tu toi, bâtard?" Je n'avais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour voir la confusion et la consternation que je semais. C'était vraiment très drôle. Et c'était sûrement un bon dérivatif à la frustration que je ressentais. "Ah oui c'est vrai ton grand-père n'était pas encore né."

Celui qui s'appelait Quil parla. "Il n'y a pas de chasse. Nous tuons les suceurs de sang où qu'ils soient."

"Je n'ai pas chassé sur votre territoire ou où que ce soit qui concerne le traité," dis-je calmement. "Le traité n'a pas été rompu de mon côté." Ils avaient autant d'intérêt que moi à garder leurs pouvoirs surnaturels secrets. "Nous ne sommes pas les seuls créatures qui perdrions quelque chose si nos natures étaient dévoilées," lui rappelai-je en me tournant vers le magasin où je savais que l'employé était en train de nous regarder.

Paul repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec le chef de la meute. Carlisle lui avait dit qu'un autre Cullen allait revenir et qu'il allait rester avec la famille. Collin cependant était un peu plus qu'éméché et téméraire. "On s'en fiche, sangsue. Nous avons les moyens de nous occuper de toi!" cria-t-il.

Je l'ignorai, tout comme Paul qui essayait de voir si je disais la vérité. Ses yeux allèrent vers la voiture contre laquelle je m'appuyai.

"Tu reconnais la Camaro de Jasper? Belle voiture. Bien sûr," dis-je en souriant en regardant la Rabbit qui avait quatorze ans dont ils se servaient. "Ce n'est pas une Volkswagen."

Brady tremblait en me fixant de ses yeux brillants et ses mains se crispèrent sous la force de la concentration dont il devait faire preuve pour garder forme humaine. Paul lui cria fortement. "Garde le contrôle Brady ou va-t-en."

Je le vis s'éloigner et prendre une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se contrôler. "Putain de suceur de sang," entendis-je Quil murmurer.

Je regardai vers Paul qui avait croisé les bras comme moi. "Chiots," dis-je en secouant la tête pour me moquer gentiment. "J'espère qu'ils sont bien élevés."

Sur ce Collin rugit et vint vers moi - il était étonnamment rapide - pour m'attraper par la chemise avant que je ne le repousse. Il vola contre Brady et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux contre la pompe. Je ne l'avais pas repoussé pas assez rapidement puisqu'il avait eu le temps d'arracher la poche de ma chemise. Il se heurtèrent de façon presque comique et ils s'emmêlèrent par terre. Je baissai les yeux, ma chemise était morte. Maintenant je commençai à sentir la colère et un grognement sortit de ma poitrine. Il fut capté par Jared qui fit un pas en avant tandis que ses pensées criaient "diable".

"Viens plus près, loup et tu pourras en découdre avec le diable lui-même," sifflai-je. Il s'arrêta où il était mais ses yeux continuaient à me lancer des éclairs.

Paul s'interposa entre eux et moi tandis qu'ils se relevaient prêts à m'attaquer de nouveau. "Vous deux dans la voiture. Maintenant."

Il se remirent sur pieds Collin tenait toujours le morceau de ma chemise dans son poing. Son visage était dur et rancunier. "La prochaine fois," promit-il tandis qu'il rentrait dans la voiture avec Brady.

"La prochaine fois je serai moins gentil," dis-je m'en faisant la promesse. Je me tournai vers Paul. "Vous savez qu'il y a des lois dans cette ville?" dis-je en inspectant ma chemise.

"N'exagère pas Cullen," m'avertit-il. "La couleur de tes yeux me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir."

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé l'information que je voulais leur soutirer. Je regardai vers le magasin. "Je suis sûr que le chef Swan serait intéressé par n'importe quel ennui que vous provoqueriez."

"Je te surveillerai," promit-il, ignorant mon commentaire et commençant à partir vers sa voiture, faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre.

"Le chef Swan et sa merveilleuse fille," devrai-je ajouter. Et ça y était, l'image que je cherchais dans leurs pensées apparut. Paul fit son visage le moins concerné possible mais une image très claire d'Isabella avec un Quileute du nom de Jacob apparut. Il y avait des tas d'émotions concernant Jacob et Bella, des émotions embrouillées que j'aurais aimé explorer un peu plus mais il était déjà passé à autre chose.

Je montai dans la Camaro et fis crisser les pneus en démarrant de la station essence. Un tout petit geste mais qui me donna beaucoup de satisfaction. Les Quileute ne pouvaient pas faire mieux.

La maison était tranquille lorsque je rentrais. Le salon et la salle multimédia étaient vides, chacun était dans sa chambre respective. Ça ne me dérangeait pas ; j'avais trouvé la façon d'arrêter mon esprit pour les activités en chambres des autres. Je suppose que j'étais comme un enfant de six ans, toutes les insinuations concernant leur vie sexuelle me passaient au-dessus de la tête mais ce soir c'était terriblement différent. Mon état de semi-excitation dû à la proximité d'Isabella me rendait hyper sensible et les hormones du gamin de dix-sept ans que j'étais, d'une certaine façon, couraient en moi et détruisaient cet équilibre que j'avais trouvé.

Je m'assis derrière le piano en me concentrant sur le rythme complexe du concerto pour piano de Salonen mais des images arrivaient à passer : la tête d'Alice renversée en arrière, la sensation d'un sein dans la main de Jasper. Les yeux d'Emmett, fermés de plaisir, Rosalie le chevauchant, les yeux dorés d'Esmée, souriante. Comme un porno, ils m'envahissaient perçant les murs alors que j'essayai d'y résister. Finalement ça devint trop, les images dans ma tête étaient comme si je regardais trois pornos à la fois. Je m'enfuis de la maison pour trouver du réconfort dans la forêt me promettant que bientôt ce serait moi, moi aussi je pourrai avoir la satisfaction de coucher avec quelqu'un.

* * *

_**Bien sûr je vous souhaite le meilleur pour 2014 : que cette nouvelle année vous apporte la santé et les conditions propices à la réalisation de tous vos projets - quels qu'ils soient -**_

**BONNE ET DOUCE ANNEE A VOUS TOUTES ET TOUS qui lisez ces chapitres :**

**en France, Belgique, Canada, Suisse, Algérie, Etats-Unis, Royaume-Uni, Maroc, Russie, Islande, Allemagne, Pays-Bas, Nigéria, Madagascar, Monaco, Australie, la Réunion, Israël, Chine, Haïti, Tunisie, Argentine, Italie, Côte d'Ivoire, Martinique, Portugal, Vietnam, Sénégal, Togo et Brésil.**


	19. Les chutes

**19 - A litany at dusk de duskwatcher2153**

_**Bella**_

Ethan me frôla avec un seau plein et se dirigea vers la vaisselle. C'était un autre soir au restaurant et j'étais assise au comptoir presque vide, travaillant à nettoyer et à remplir les bouteilles de ketchup. Le rush de la soirée était fini ou presque, ça n'avait pas été une grosse soirée.

Mes pensées revenaient à la nuit d'avant. Edward avait fait quelque chose de courageux, entrer dans la maison pour trouver Crystal et puis fuir tout type de reconnaissance. Quel genre de créature incroyable était-il? Puis il y avait cette façon dont il me regardait, son odeur fascinante, ses lèvres froides sur les miennes - ces sensations me hantaient et je me les remémorais et les chérissais dans mon cœur comme un avare chérit son trésor enfoui.

"Tu as souri sans raison particulière toute la soirée," déclara Arlène insolemment, en s'étirant pour attraper les sucres de l'autre côté du comptoir. "Que t'arrive-t-il?"

Je secouai la tête. "Rien," dis-je, réticente à partager une partie du conte de fée ou l'histoire biblique que je vivais. Pas tant à cause des avertissements d'Edward mais seulement par désir de garder cette expérience d'un autre monde pour moi. Les secrets les plus solides sont ceux qui sont les mieux entretenus.

"Rien!" souffla Arlène sceptique. "Ouais, c'est ça!" Elle prit un tas de pot de crème videset s'éloigna décontractée vers l'endroit où on faisait la vaisselle. "Ethan tu as encore ces sucriers à laver!"

Sans lever la tête je sus qu'Edward était là. La sonnette retentit et subitement j'eus l'impression que mon corps tout entier se réveillait. Je levai les yeux pour le voir pousser la porte et entrer. Ses cheveux roux sombres étincelaient dans les lumières du restaurant et ses yeux étaient noirs et graves jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les miens et ensuite nous laissâmes éclater nos sourires. Je pense qu'il doit être séduisant naturellement. Comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi beau et si séduisant tout le temps?

Ses lèvres paraissaient rose sienne comparé à la pâleur de sa peau, une peau pâle et parfaite comme celle d'une jeune choriste anglais. Il portait un jeans bas et serré sur ses hanches étroites et une veste de cuir fauve par dessus une chemise sombre qui moulait sa poitrine ferme. Il paraissait charmant et dangereux, innocent et anxieux. Il y avait deux mots qui me venaient à l'esprit qui me faisaient sourire. Oh oui, attirant et désirable, définitivement attirant et désirable.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et essuyai une fois encore la bouteille de ketchup avec mon torchon tandis qu'il cherchait une place vide près de la porte. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher un grand sourire de barrer mon visage alors que j'allai vers lui. C'était ridicule combien j'étais heureuse de le voir même si dans ce restaurant il ressemblait à un verre en cristal au milieu de gobelets en plastique.

"Salut!" dis-je doucement en approchant de lui.

"Bonjour," répondit-il et ses yeux s'adoucirent. "Tu es magnifique."

"Tu es bien mieux," lui dis-je en réponse et j'en étais certaine, moi en uniforme était en polyester jaune, le tissu des reines. "Il faut que je reste encore un peu. Puis-je te servir quelque chose?" Je ne l'avais jamais vu manger quelque chose. Suivait-il un régime spécial?

"Un café?" demanda-t-il.

"D'accord." Je partis derrière le comptoir pour chercher la tasse et le café. Arlène arriva à mes côtés et s'appuya contre le comptoir me regardant puis regardant où Edward était assis. "Tu as une idée bizarre de ce qu'est rien," dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Edward.

"Oh ouais... " me défilai-je, incapable d'arrêter de sourire. C'était embarrassant - juste comment sa présence faisait battre mon cœur.

"Et ce rien a un nom?" demanda Arlène en fronçant les sourcils.

"Edward," dis-je en sentant le rouge remonter.

Arlène vit ma rougeur et recula pour me jauger comme si j'étais folle. "Sacrée fille il est plus joli qu'une brassée de roses. Pourquoi es-tu si embarrassée?"

Je fis couler le café pour essayer de me concentrer sur mon travail. J'allais devoir préparer un nouveau percolateur à café avant de partir.

"Alors tu l'as rencontré où?" demanda Arlène.

"A l'église."

"Oh...!?" dit Arlène en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Il va falloir que je me mette à la religion."

Je la frôlai en souriant. Je portai le café à Edward et le déposai devant lui. "Je ne serai pas très longue."

"Pas de problème."

Arlène arriva derrière moi. "Peut-être qu'il voudrait le journal pour patienter," dit-elle en lui faisant passer le Times.

"Merci," dîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Elle tendit sa main. "Vous devez être Edward. Moi c'est Arlène."

Edward serra sa main. "Ravi de vous rencontrer," dit-il en souriant.

"Bella m'a tout dit vous concernant," dit-elle et je la regardai complètement incrédule. Je ne classerai pas ce bref échange dans la catégorie des révélations.

"Elle a fait ça?" demanda-t-il en souriant, en nous regardant l'une puis l'autre.

"Bon pas assez encore." Arlène me regarda par dessus son épaule. Elle passa près de moi pour s'assoir dans le box opposé à celui où était Edward. "Ça vous est égal si je fais une pause n'est-ce pas?"

Je restai sans voix au toupet d'Arlène. Mais Edward montra le siège face à lui et l'invita à s'assoir. "Je vous en prie venez là. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer les collègues d'Isabella."

Arlène plissa le front. "Et gentleman en plus de ça." Elle se pencha entre les tables. "Vous n'auriez pas des frères plus âgés par hasard?"

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un client et au même instant Frank fit sonner la cloche et hurla à travers le passe-plat. "Arlène attrape!"

Elle roula des yeux et soupira. "Malheureusement c'est lui le seul homme qui me porte de l'attention ces derniers temps!"

Le père Brian vint près de nous et s'appuya derrière Arlène. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Arlène? On s'assit au lieu de travailler?"

Arlène grimaça. "Et bien si je pouvais me poser pour plus d'une demi-seconde ouais, peut-être." Elle sortit du box. " Vous pouvez prendre ma place, mon père, l'esclavagiste qui dirige cet endroit fait claquer son fouet."

"Bonsoir Bella," me salua le père en glissant dans le box que venait de quitter Arlène. Il portait une chemise en tissu écossais avec son col de prêtre. Il tendit sa grande main qui ressemblait à celle d'un ouvrier. "Edward? N'est-ce pas? Ravi de vous voir à nouveau."

Edward lui serra la main. "Ravi de vous revoir." Ses mains étaient longues et ses doigts fins, des mains de musicien. Il devait jouer d'un instrument, pensai-je.

"Un café, mon père?" demandai-je en regardant Edward. J'aimai le voir avec d'autres personnes, ça me laissait une chance de le voir à travers les yeux des autres et aussi de regarder son visage tandis qu'il parlait ou souriait. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi les autres personnes n'haletaient pas en le voyant, n'y avait-il que moi qui pouvait vraiment le voir ?

"Merci Bella. Ce serait bien," dit-il. Je partis lentement, laissant Edward à contrecœur, alors que le père Brian demandait à Edward, "Vous êtes là pour raccompagner Bella?"

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et le surpris en train de me regarder. "Oui," dit-il au père mais c'est à moi qu'il souriait.

Je fis couler une autre tasse de café de la fontaine et la lui amenai. "Merci Bella," dit le Père Brian en saisissant sa tasse. "Edward m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés à l'église.

"C'est vrai," répondis-je et nos yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre, , comme des aimants, réalisai-je.

"Je termine mes obligations mais je serai bientôt prête," promis-je.

"Je t'attends," dit Edward. Je savais qu'il le ferait. Même si ça durait toute la nuit, il m'attendrait.

Je me dépêchai de faire ce qu'il me restait à faire, en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers Edward et le père Brian. Edward avait un air détaché, son bras était étendu latéralement, son autre main tripotait sa tasse à café. Je savais que le père Brian appréciait la conversation, il utilisait beaucoup ses mains quand ce dont il parlait le passionnait.

Finalement j'en terminai, je mis mon cardigan et arrivai derrière le père Brian qui était inconscient de ma présence. Edward était penché en avant, parlant avec intensité. "Mais alors que penser d'un péché commis pour empêcher un péché plus grand?"

"Eh bien je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre de quoi vous parlez," dit-il doucement, il réfléchissait.

"Comme un policier par exemple, " dit-il en fixant la cuillère dans ses mains. "S'il tire sur un homme pour éviter qu'il n'en tue d'autres."

"Le cinquième commandement n'interdit pas la légitime défense même si cela signifie que l'action soit mortelle," dit le père attentif sur ce sujet. "Les mesures prises par l'autorité légale pour protéger l'intérêt public sont autorisées tant que la force nécessaire est proportionnelle à l'attaque. Si c'est prémédité ou si on tue des innocents, ça, c'est un péché mortel."

Je me figeai. Tuer des innocents. C'était mon péché. C'était pourquoi j'allai à l'église aussi souvent, c'était pourquoi j'avais été aussi malade, pourquoi je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de pardon pour moi parce que mon péché était le pire qui soit. Mes jambes commencèrent à chanceler, et ça allait devenir pire.

Edward me regarda par dessus l'épaule du père et s'extirpa du box, en posant l'argent sur la table et en se levant d'un mouvement fluide. "Bonne nuit mon père," dit-il. "je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt."

Le père Brian nous regardait pendant qu'Edward passait son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entrainait vers la porte. "Oh..." l'entendis-je dire. D'une voix sourde, il nous souhaita bonne nuit mais nous étions déjà à la porte.

"C'est bon Isabella," murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux en nous amenant à sa moto qui était garée près du trottoir. "Ça va aller."

Je me dégageai de son emprise et me tournai pour lui faire face. "Edward, tu ne me connais pas. Je ne suis pas qui tu crois que je suis." Ma voix commençait à trembler et je pouvais sentir les larmes arriver. Une fois qu'Edward saurait quel genre de fille j'étais, il me laisserait aussi, j'en étais sûre. Je serai seule, juste comme toujours.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et plia ses genoux pour que nos visages se retrouvent au même niveau. "Je sais qui tu es Isabella. Et ce que je ne sais pas n'a aucune importance. Ne les laisse pas te malmener."

Je commençai à protester. "Il y a beaucoup plus..."

Il ne me laissa pas finir. "Tu as de la force en toi. Ne les laisse pas d'atteindre. Trouve le courage."

Cela m'arrêta, net - c'était un conseil inattendu. Je regardai dans ses yeux, ils étaient féroces dans leur intensité. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais forte avant, personne ne m'avait dit de me défendre. Il avait toujours été question d'écouter, d'être une bonne fille, d'aider les autres. "Je... je ne sais pas..." dis-je, regardant mes pieds.

"Allez viens," dit-il. "Je tiens à t'emmener quelque part. S'il te plait, viens avec moi?"

Oh doux Jésus, quand il me demandait quelque chose en me regardant comme ça, les yeux brûlants, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux ébouriffés de cette manière invitante, la seule réponse que je puisse donner était un oui. Alors je repoussai toutes mes émotions, la culpabilité, la peur et tout ce qui avait surgi de la boîte et je murmurai. "Oui."

Je m'installai derrière lui sur la moto ,tirant sur l'ourlet de mon uniforme dans un effort pour être décente mais il était trop étroit pour me couvrir comme j'aurais voulu. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille, sous sa veste en cuir et nous nous enfonçâmes dans les rues sombres de la ville. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je lui raconte bientôt. Je me demandai si c'était la dernière fois que je me baladais avec lui.

Ces balades en moto étaient si sensuelles. L'air qui nous fouettait, la sensation de la puissance du moteur entre nos jambes, la ville, la nuit, que nous survolions - tout ça combiné me faisait me sentir légère et libre d'une façon tout à fait inaccoutumée. Je me sentis me détendre dans son dos et j'appuyai ma tête contre lui, laissant le vent emporter les craintes et la honte. Je pourrais rester pour toujours à l'arrière de cette moto respirant, subrepticement l'odeur d'Edward, sentant son torse contre moi et ses hanches étroites entre mes cuisses, sa présence devenait comme une drogue pour moi. Rien ne comptait plus pour moi que d'être ici, avec lui, maintenant que le monde s'éclipsait.

Lentement, comme un reptile, mes mains commencèrent à bouger toutes seules. Elles glissèrent autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enveloppé dans mes bras et puis je me serrai contre lui jusqu'à sentir ses longs muscles du dos et ses omoplates lisses sous ma joue. Je fermai les yeux et laissai la luminosité intermittente des lampadaires rebondir contre mes paupières tandis que mes mains bougeaient lentement vers sa poitrine, en explorant avec hésitation ses pectoraux, mes doigts fantômes passant dans le creux entre eux, puis à la hauteur de ses clavicules et redescendant ensuite.

Il était si ferme et je pouvais sentir ses muscles se contracter et s'étirer sous sa peau pendant qu'il conduisait. Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi je m'autorisais ces gestes intimes et s'il s'était tourné vers moi, j'aurais été mortifiée et me se serais arrêté immédiatement.

Cependant je ne pouvais pas arrêter le plat de mes mains de glisser, millimètre par millimètre sur son torse, passant doucement sur ses tétons et faisant mon chemin vers le creux qui annonçait son sternum.

Nous avions traversé la ville et étions sur la longue route 90 Est. C'est alors que sa main gauche quitta le guidon pour se poser sur mon genou. Mes mains se figèrent et nous roulâmes ainsi pendant quelques kilomètres. Hésitante, je laissai mes mains se déplacer à nouveau quand, en réponse, ses doigts firent de petits cercles sur mon genou.

C'est ainsi que le trajet passa jusqu'aux chutes de Snoqualmie. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions, ça n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait était l'exploration douloureusement lente de sa poitrine sous mes mains et les mouvements tendres de ses doigts sur mon genou et ma cuisse. Il traçait des dessins sur mon genou, ne s'aventurant jamais très loin sur ma cuisse et d'une certaine manière je sentais déjà ses mains partout sur moi. Je frissonnai contre lui lorsque sa main toucha l'intérieur de mon genou et resta là, caressant gentiment la peau sensible. Mes mains passèrent petit à petit, au delà de ses abdominaux durs et remontèrent à nouveau vers l'éventail ses pectoraux, centimètre par centimètre.

Etait-il possible de faire l'amour sur une moto en mouvement? Est-ce que c'était faire l'amour quand ton amant ne s'aventurait jamais au-delà de six centimètre sur ta peau? La réponse devait être oui parce que j'étais en transe, mes sens étaient obnubilés par son odeur, son toucher, la froideur de son dos et mes seins, pressés contre lui, la sensation de son jeans entre mes cuisses. Même le vent semblait être une extension de ses caresses, le bourdonnement de la moto, un substitut de son murmure.

Sa main gauche quitta mon genou quand nous arrivâmes dans le parc. Nous nous faufilâmes parce que le "parc est fermé" et prîmes la route des chutes. Même avec le bruit de la moto je pouvais entendre le tonnerre de l'eau alors que nous approchions. Nous contournâmes le parking sombre et vide et nous prîmes le chemin, à droite, qui menait au belvédère, il s'arrêta un peu avant la passerelle.

Il éteignit la moto et je le relâchai à contrecœur prête à tomber à la renverse. Sa main était là sur mon coude pour me stabiliser.

"Désolée..." bredouillai-je . "Ces balades..." gênée, je laissai ma phrase en suspend. Une fille différente faisait son apparition pendant ces chevauchées à moto mais une fois mes pieds sur le sol, mes inhibitions revenaient de plus belle.

"Je sais," agréa-t-il doucement, m'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait, la passion que je ressentais se reflétait aussi dans ses yeux et je savais que s'il faisait le moindre signe d'acceptation il m'accueillerait dans ses bras et nous commencerions quelque chose ce soir, ici dans ce parc. Mon corps exigeait cela mais ma tête n'était pas d'accord, pas ici, pas dans le parc comme des ados excités.

Je reculai d'un pas faisant baisser la tension. "Je ne suis jamais venue ici avant."

"Ces chutes sont géniales," sourit-il et ses dents étincelèrent dans le noir. Il se tourna et sortit la couverture de sous le siège de la moto. "Tu vas les aimer."

Le chemin était étroit et glissant à cause de l'humidité même si la nuit était claire. La lune argentée était basse au-dessus de la ligne sombre des arbres et donnait juste assez de lumière pour que mes yeux distinguent juste le contour des objets. Nous arrivâmes à la terrasse d'observation qui donnait sur les chutes et nous nous approchâmes de la balustrade.

Nous étions au même niveau que le sommet de la chute qui était à notre gauche. Elle tombait dans un bruit de tonnerre en un rideau argenté de 80 mètres dans le lac en bas. Loin du tumulte des chutes, il était noir et lisse et le croissant de lune s'y reflétait, comme suspendu.

C'est magnifique soupirai-je. L'eau rugissait en cascadant sur le granit. "Ça me fait penser à toi."

"Comment ça?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

Appuyant mes coudes sur la rambarde je fixai l'eau en bas. "Beau et puissant."

Il vint près de moi. "Isabella," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Bella. Isabella me parait..." La façon dont il disait Isabella le faisait ressembler à quelque chose de bien et de pur, d'innocent même, choses que je n'étais plus.

"Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi d'être avec toi. Il faut que je sache."

Je me tournai doucement vers lui dans la lumière de la lune, son visage réfléchissait la lueur pâle. "Quoi?" murmurai-je. Trop difficile pour lui? Plus il en apprenait sur moi, plus c'était difficile?

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras m'aimer un jour? Il faut ... il faut que je sache ce que tu penses."

Je me remis dans l'autre sens et regardai les chutes. "Edward, tu es si facile à aimer. Mais il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites."

"Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas grave."

"Je ne suis pas qui tu crois que je suis. Tu me vois comme une gentille fille qui va à l'église mais je ne le suis pas, _tellement pas."_

"Si tu penses que c'est important..."

"Laisse-moi te dire. Il faut que tu me laisses te dire." Mon visage brûlait de la honte que je ressentais. A présent j'aurais souhaité qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées ainsi je n'aurais pas à dire ces choses à haute voix.

Je regardai vers le lac, sombre et calme, souhaitant pouvoir ressentir le même sérénité mais mon estomac était serré. "J'étais avec un gars, on se connaissait depuis très longtemps. Je suis tombée enceinte. Stupide... je sais. Nous faisions attention ou du moins je le pensais. Lorsque je le lui ai dit, il a pété un plomb. Il ne voulait pas l'enfant, il avait peur qu'il ait une sorte de malformation génétique qui se transmet dans sa famille, a-t-il dit." Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je gardai ma voix atone et sans émotion. "J'ai avorté."

Sa voix flotta derrière moi. "Il était fou. Comment quelqu'un ne voudrait-il pas avoir d'enfant de toi?"

"Mais c'est comme ça, tu ne vois pas? Je ne le voulais pas non plus. J'étais encore à l'école, encore une enfant moi-même. Je ne voulais pas être cette fille stupide qui tombe enceinte au lycée. Si j'avais voulu ce bébé, Jake n'aurait pas pu m'en empêcher mais j'avais peur. Je n'étais pas prête à être mère." Je me retournai.

"Maintenant, je ne le serai jamais plus. Il y a eu des complications." Je posai ma main sur ma cicatrice. "Ce dont le père Brian parlait, c'était ça, assassiner des innocents?" Ma voix devint rauque et dure. "C'est moi Edward, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et Dieu me punit."

"C'est ... Bella, ça n'a aucun sens. Des avortements se pratiquent tout le temps. Pourquoi t'aurait-il choisie toi?"

Je levai mes mains en l'air. "Ça n'a pas de sens?" Je ris. "Dis-moi, ce qui en a? Ça en a un que Jake m'ait abandonnée comme ça? Ça en a un que je sois ici avec toi? Et je ne sais même pas ce que tu es!"

Il commença à protester mais je ne le laissai pas faire. Je pouvais entendre l'amertume et le sarcasme dans ma voix. "Je sais, je sais, ne demande pas, ne le dis pas. Oui c'est juste. Mais je ne suis pas qui tu penses que je suis. Je ne le suis pas."

Des larmes chaudes commencèrent à brûler mes yeux. _Allez Bella, finis de tout foutre en l'air. _"Je veux dire, regarde-nous, nos différences..." Je fis un geste de la main à sa perfection surnaturelle et puis à moi dans mon uniforme en polyester jaune, comme s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il avait probablement de super yeux comme tout le reste.

Je m'éloignai du belvédère. La nuit était silencieuse sauf le bruit de la cascade. _Bien joué Bella. Ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'il parte maintenant. Et comment rentreras-tu chez toi? Peut-être Arlène pourrait venir après le travail._

Sa voix me fit sursauter quand il commença à parler. Il était juste derrière moi. "Nous sommes beaucoup plus semblables que tu ne le crois. Je sais ce que cela signifie pécher et se haïr de l'avoir fait."

Sa main froide se posa sur mon épaule. "Si je te connais mal laisse-moi m'en rendre compte par moi-même. Tu pensais que j'étais un ange. Tu ne sais pas combien tu étais loin de la vérité. Alors peut-être que je me suis trompé sur toi mais laisse-nous apprendre à nous connaitre. Laisse cela se produire."

Je fermai les yeux. Je voulais tellement que cela arrive. Etais-je prête pour ça? Je ne supporterai pas un autre coup au cœur.

"Je ne serai jamais père Bella, ma race ne peut pas être parent. Si tu t'inquiète au sujet des enfants ça n'a jamais été une option pour moi. Et pour ce Jake," la voix d'Edward devint sourde et menaçante, "la pensée que quelqu'un t'ait fait tu mal me donne envie de le détruire."

Je secouai la tête. Oui Jake m'avait fait du mal mais j'avais dépassé cela à présent. "Edward c'est juste un gars. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien comme ça."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux." Il fit une pause et me poussa jusqu'à ce que je le regarde en face.

"Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seul au monde. Je sais que tu le sais aussi. Il y a beaucoup plus de choses à ton sujet qui m'attirent vers toi, dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Si le reste n'a pas de sens, cela en a."

Nous y voilà encore, cette sensation qui nous liait comme des aimants. Si ce n'était pas le destin je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait être alors. Je regardai son visage, presque illuminé par la lueur de la lune. Sa peau était si pâle, si parfaite, ses sourcils noirs et élégants qui étaient comme les ailes d'un corbeau, ses yeux qui fouillaient dans le tréfonds de mon âme.

"Oui, oh oui," respirai-je, essayant de faire sortir les mots avant que ses lèvres recouvrent les miennes. Quand des eaux séparées se mélangent qui peut dire laquelle est laquelle? Nous étions si bien mélangés que je ne pouvais pas dire où il commençait et où je m'achevais. Il était comme une drogue et chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, je m'envolais plus haut.

Il se recula de moi doucement mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à enlever mes bras d'autour de son cou. Il tremblait encore. "Il y a un chemin. Tu voudrais descendre au lac?"

A contrecœur j'enlevai mes bras. "Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec l'escalade. Je pense que j'aimerai rentrer chez moi."

"D'accord alors," dit-il en souriant. Il prit ma main et nous retournâmes à la moto.

Un autre voyage à moto mais cette fois je gardai mes mains sages sachant que je n'aurai plus à attendre très longtemps pour pouvoir l'explorer de la façon dont je voulais, complètement et comme bon me semblerait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi il faisait encore nuit et le voisinage était calme.

Nous entrâmes et je vis Darcy se précipiter sous le lit. Je suspendis mon cardigan au porte-manteau et Edward entra dans le salon face à moi. J'enlevai mon tablier et le jetai sur la table le regardant tourner, semblant un peu perdu dans ce salon alors qu'il semblait le remplir. Ces murs semblaient trop petits pour contenir sa présence puissante et surnaturelle.

Je vis qu'il tremblait encore. Son visage était tendu comme s'il luttait avec lui-même, respirant à peine. J'allai vers lui et lui demandait doucement, "Tu trembles. Tu as froid?"

"Non," dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je m'approchai plus près encore et me mis sur la pointe des pieds passant un bras autour de lui et embrassant ses lèvres. Il me rendit le baiser violemment, me faisant presque mal, couvrant mes lèvres avant que j'ai pu prendre de l'air. Mon cœur commençait à accélérer d'excitation. Il me pencha en arrière, laissant ses lèvres glisser sur ma gorge du côté où mon cou était exposé. J'attendis mais il s'était figé dans cette position, mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre et dans cette posture je ne pouvais rien faire. Lentement ses lèvres s'éloignèrent et je pouvais sentir ses dents serrées contre la peau sensible de mon cou. Ses frissons s'étaient transformés en quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à des spasmes qui le parcouraient de part en part. je me redressai alarmée. Que se passait-il?

Tout à coup je n'étais plus dans ses bras. Je me retrouvai sur le sol, mon support ayant disparu, atterrissant sur mes fesses avec un bruit retentissant. En l'espace d'une seconde il avait apparemment volé à travers la pièce, se cachant dans un recoin d'ombre, appuyé contre le mur comme s'il y avait été épinglé.

"Je suis ... je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas..." murmura-t-il et il s'évanouit.

* * *

_**Et oui Edward est sous pression, combien de temps va-t-il résister?**_

_**Merci d'être passées par là à bientôt!**_


	20. Indécision

**20 - A litany at dusk de duskwatcher2153**

_Laissez-moi vous rappeler que cette fic est rated_** M**

**...**

_**Edward**_

Je me cognai la tête contre le mur du bâtiment, tapant mon front contre la brique jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à s'effriter sous l'impact. J'étais à un pâté de maison de chez Bella, dans une allée, entre un café et un pressing, après avoir fui si vite que j'aurais été invisible à tous ceux qui auraient pu me voir. Il s'en était fallu de peu, de très peu. Je cognai ma tête encore et encore comme si de cette façon je pouvais contenir mon désir de sang. Je l'avais presque tuée. _ Stupide, cerveau stupide, stupide. Combien de temps croyais-tu encore pouvoir faire semblant d'être humain? Tu es un tueur et on ne peut pas l'ignorer. _Le venin commença à s'accumuler dans mes yeux à cause des écorchures sur mon front et pourtant je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me maudire, encore et encore.

Il s'en était fallu de peu. Bella s'était confiée à moi à Snoqualmie et quand je l'avais ramenée chez elle j'avais senti son enthousiasme et son désir. Elle était dans mes bras et puis son odeur m'avait frappée comme une masse. Dans l'espace confiné de son appartement, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper et ça m'avait saisi à la gorge. Les instincts du chasseur avaient commencé à lutter avec ma raison. Je l'avais rapprochée de moi et entendu le bruit mouillé des battements de son cœur et le sang courir dans ses veines. Incapable de me retenir j'avais laissé mes lèvres aller sur son cou. Elle avait passé son bras autour du mien, me faisant confiance et le prédateur avait remplacé l'amoureux. Ça n'avait été qu'à la dernière minute que je réalisai que je l'avais positionnée pour la tuer et je l'avais laissée tomber d'horreur. Qu'en avait-elle pensé? Penserait-elle que je l'avais rejetée ou plutôt que j'avais pris conscience que mon prochain acte serait de la tuer?

Merde, putain de vie, si c'en était une. J'avais essayé pendant toute mon existence de séparer le vampire de l'homme. Je ne m'étais jamais laissé tuer sans motif. J'avais seulement pris les pires êtres humains. J'avais toujours pensé que je dominais ma nature prédatrice. Comment ce château de cartes en était-il venu à s'écrouler, défait juste par l'odeur sublime de Bella.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, serrant les poings et essayant de penser. Mais son odeur emplissait encore mon nez et chaque fibre de mon être ne voulait rien d'autre qu'y retourner et éteindre cette brûlure avec son sang si bon qui détenait la promesse de tant d'extase.

Alors c'était ça, mon choix avait été fait malgré moi. J'aurais pu courir loin et vite comme Jasper me l'avait suggéré pour essayer cette vie de végétarien. Mais ça ne me satisferait jamais assez pour me donner la force de rester avec elle. Je devrais vivre ma vie sans Bella, sachant qu'elle était quelque part dans le monde, poursuivant sa vie. Ses souvenirs de moi s'estomperaient avec le temps et je deviendrai juste une ombre de quelque étrange expérience dans sa tête. Alors que moi, avec ma mémoire infaillible, je pourrai la voir chaque jour avec autant d'acuité qu'aujourd'hui, chaque détail, du plus petit reflet rouge dans ses cheveux jusqu'au nombre de ses cils au-dessus de ses chauds yeux bruns. Et chaque jour je saurais que je l'avais laissée partir.

Ou...

Ou...

Je savais qu'il y avait une façon de supporter sa présence. Il fallait que je fasse la même chose que la nuit où je l'avais sauvée de ses agresseurs.

Mais cela signifiait que quelqu'un devait mourir. Ça signifiait qu'il y aurait un autre corps à mes pieds, une autre âme sur ma conscience, un autre nom pour ma litanie. Ça signifiait des mois ou des années loin de ma famille, plus de temps sur la route, plus d'heures à ouvrir mon esprit, à écouter les pensées malades et dépravées. L'amour de Bella valait-il ces vies humaines? Valait-il ce prix que je devais payer? La honte que je ressentais grandissait davantage chaque année, et plus mes péchés devenaient nombreux, plus la litanie devenait comme une chaîne qui me rattachait à l'enfer. Etais-je disposé à renforcer les liens qui me maintenaient à cette chaîne?

Je regardai vers le ciel sombre. C'était une illusion bien sûr - l'illusion que j'avais le choix. J'avais choisi cette femme fragile que j'avais rencontrée par hasard, plutôt que toutes les autres choses que Dieu avait mises sur cette terre et je ne pouvais même pas dire pourquoi, sauf la certitude que je passerai des années à rechercher ce que j'avais trouvé dans ses bras. Quel que soit le prix à payer, je paierai maintenant et dans l'avenir, encore et encore.

Je me redressai et sortit d'entre les bâtiments. Je levai mon visage vers la brise qui faisait bouger une poignée de détritus le long du trottoir et commençai à chasser.

Je courus dans les rues, me dirigeant vers les quais, près du rivage, ouvrant mon esprit. Je pouvais courir si vite que personne ne me voyait, la ville était obscure, j'écoutai les pensées des habitants au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Il fallait que je fasse vite, le plus tôt je reviendrai vers Bella mieux ce serait. Je pourrai peut-être arranger ce que j'avais fait.

_Rien à la télé ce soir..._

_J'ai fait un peu de café, tu en veux?_

_Maman, Maman!_

_Allez putain tu vois bien ce que je veux..._

_Mieux vaut ne pas laisser tes parents nous surprendre..._

_Je vais te tuer, tu sais que je vais te tuer..._

Ça y était, ce que je cherchais. Un visage tordu par la peur, des pensées incohérentes, la victime et le criminel se fixant tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la violence. C'était le moment où le sang allait être versé, quand la brutalité et la cruauté saturaient l'air et que la mort allait arriver pour tout le monde.

Je zigzaguai dans la rue et sur le côté de l'immeuble d'une façon dont même Spiderman aurait pu être fier, escaladant la façade en brique avec le bout de mes doigts et aussi facilement j'entrai par une fenêtre ouverte dans une chambre obscure.

Dans l'autre pièce, un jeune homme désespéré tenait un couteau et menaçait un vieil homme asthmatique qui toussait et convulsait sous le stress.

"Donne-moi le, vieil homme! Où est l'argent?"

La voix qui répondit était faible et tremblante. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas d'argent."

"Tu es vraiment stupide et borné! Arrête de me mentir!"

Il y eut un cri rauque tandis que le jeune homme armé de son couteau entaillait le vieil homme. De mon coin sombre je pouvais voir une ligne mince et rouge apparaître sur sa joue grisonnante. Il posa sa main sur son visage puis la retira et fixa le sang qui avait taché sa paume et ses doigts.

L'odeur du sang. Je l'aspirai profondément par le nez, fermant les yeux et la laissant m'imprégner tandis que la scène se poursuivait face à moi.

"Donne-moi-le!" cria le jeune homme tandis que le plus vieux se recroquevillait et prenait du recul, trébuchant sur le tapis et tombant lourdement sur le sol.

En principe j'aurais saisi l'agresseur et aurais fui avec lui sans que la victime soit consciente qu'il avait été livré aux mains de Dieu. Mais ce soir, la soif de sang battait en moi, l'odeur de Bella l'avait réveillée. En fermant les yeux je tendis la main et tirai le jeune homme vers l'arrière, dans la pièce sombre, hors de la vue du vieil homme. J'entendis le craquement de sa clavicule et de son épaule sous mes doigts et il commença à crier encore plus fort que le vieil homme. Avec mes doigts je tirai sur les tendons et les muscles de son cou, écrasant sa trachée et rendant son larynx inutile. J'avais un bras autour de son torse, je le tenais par derrière, il commença à se démener, battant des bras et des jambes, renversant une lampe qui était posée sur une petite table à côté. Il serrait toujours son couteau et l'agitait inutilement, en donnant un grand coup dans la tapisserie. J'immobilisai sa main avec la mienne, la serrai si fort qu'il laissa tomber le couteau.

Sa poitrine se soulevait mais ses mouvements faiblissaient tandis qu'il commençait à suffoquer.

Je reculai plus loin dans la pièce sombre et le fis tourner, le rapprochant de moi, poitrine contre poitrine. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sa transpiration et de sa peur et sous les gargouillis et les sifflements qui sortaient de sa gorge, son rythme cardiaque qui accélérait et le bruit sourd du sang qui courait. J'enlaçai son corps contre le mien et pris doucement sa tête dans ma main gauche tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Sa barbe de plusieurs jours me chatouilla la joue tandis que je me calais contre sa gorge. J'entendis le bruit délicieux et délicat de la déchirure lorsque je laissai mes dents percer cet endroit qui m'appelait, juste sous la ligne de la mâchoire, là où le sang courait.

Ça y était, le sang - chaud, humide, apaisant. Il pulsait dans ma bouche à chaque battement de son cœur, j'enroulai ma langue en buvant, le savourant et ça me mit dans cet état où il n'y avait plus que moi et le sang. Moi, le sang et le battement de cœur qui s'affaiblissait jusqu'à disparaitre. Hypnotique et transcendant, le riche liquide était vivant dans ma bouche, me faisant trembler de plaisir.

Je fermai les yeux, tenant toujours sa tête et le berçant comme une mère le ferait avec son bébé, tirant de lui les dernières gorgées. Petit à petit je relâchai mes bras et son corps glissa au sol. Le sang chantait en moi et je pouvais le sentir se précipiter à mes extrémités. L'euphorie et la satiété picotaient dans ma gorge et je laissai ma tête partir en arrière. Je fis un pas en titubant, laissant ces sensations m'envelopper. Le feu froid courait en moi et je pris une profonde inspiration savourant le goût et la sensation.

"Mon fils! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils?" Le vieil homme avait rampé sur le sol près de la porte. "Mon fils!" cria-t-il en atteignant le corps sur le sol.

Je me figeai de surprise. Ses pensées me hurlaient dessus. C'était son fils, son fils abusif et drogué et contre toute attente ou explication rationnelle le vieil homme l'aimait encore. C'était son fils unique et je venais juste de le tuer sous ses yeux.

Je ressentis l'horreur du vieil homme et elle se mélangea et augmenta la mienne. Je regardai le corps du jeune homme sur le sol, il était maigre, son apparence et son odeur criaient qu'il était toxicomane. Il était tombé sur le dos, un bras étendu, l'autre sur sa poitrine comme s'il faisait une sieste. Ses yeux étaient ternes, vitreux et grands ouverts, la crainte de la mort encore en eux.

"Jerry, Jerry," pleurait-il appelant son fils. Les larmes coulaient sur les stries rouges de sa joue. J'étais paralysé dans l'indécision et l'horreur. Dans ma hâte je venais de transgresser chaque règle que je m'étais moi-même fixée quand il s'agissait de prendre une vie humaine. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger tellement j'étais dégoûté de moi-même.

Il rampa sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toucher le visage de son fils. "Jerry," sanglota-t-il ses doigts plein de rhumatisme caressaient la joue de son fils. Il regarda ma silhouette immobile dans le noir et marmonna "Pourquoi?"

"Je - je ne... " Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire. Rien ne pourrait apaiser son chagrin d'avoir perdu son fils et pourquoi était-il mort? Pour que je puisse être avec Bella? Avec un cri inarticulé, sauvage de douleur et d'horreur, j'attrapai le corps et fuis par la fenêtre m'éloignant des sanglots.

Je courus sur les toits portant le cadavre dans mes bras comme une pieta jusqu'à ce que je trouve une benne à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Je le posai doucement et commençai à y mettre le feu, jetant des journaux et des cageots par dessus jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que la cause du décès ne pourrait jamais être déterminée. Si j'avais pensé que ça puisse faire une différence, j'aurais prié mais il n'y a aucune oreille au paradis pour ceux qui sont comme moi. Je m'éloignai de là quand tout à coup je me figeai de nouveau.

Son nom - je ne connaissais pas son nom! Jerry! Jerry qui? Je jouais avec les limites et les règles que me m'étaies fixées. J'avais besoin de connaître son nom. Il fallait que je l'aie. Je ne pourrais pas me supporter autrement. Je retournai à la benne mais elle était en feu et au loin j'entendis une sirène.

Je ne pourrai pas revoir le vieil homme en face une fois de plus. "Je trouverai, Jerry," murmurai-je vers l'enfer derrière moi, les flammes dépassaient maintenant les trois mètres au-dessus de la benne. "C'est promis."

Je me précipitai vers chez Bella, pas sûr de savoir ce que j'allais y trouver mais me demandant si le meurtre que je venais juste de commettre allait servir à quelque chose. L'appartement était sombre et j'entrai sans bruit. Bella était étendue sur son lit, sa respiration était normale et ses battements de cœur réguliers et lents. J'étais sûr qu'elle dormait mais elle s'assit brusquement et me regarda - pourtant j'avais été très silencieux.

"Edward c'est toi?"

"Oui Bella."

Elle chercha la lampe mais j'insistais. "S'il te plait laisse éteint." Bien sûr je la voyais parfaitement bien mais dans le noir elle serait incapable de voir le rouge de mes yeux.

Elle laissa retomber doucement sa main sur ses genoux. "Bien," accepta-t-elle dans un murmure. "Tu es revenu..."

"Bella, je te l'ai dit. Je ne pas m'éloigner de toi." Ma voix était basse et cassée. Je pourrai aller en enfer et revenir, quitter ma famille, briser et violer toutes les règles morales que je m'étais imposées mais il fallait que je sois près d'elle.

Elle s'assit sur son lit une jambe repliée sous elle et ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle portait un short en coton dont elle avait roulé l'élastique et le haut, celui que j'avais déjà vu. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés, elle avait pleuré et je m'en voulais pour cela. Son odeur m'agressait de nouveau mais le désir de sang était enfermé dans sa cage, se léchant les babines de son récent repas.

"Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi es-tu là? Il y a un million de filles dehors." Elle inspira profondément et secoua la tête. "Pourquoi ... moi?"

"Bella tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois. J'ai cherché partout et je sais qu'il n'y a pas de paix pour moi... sauf quand je suis avec toi. " Je souhaitai qu'elle puisse le comprendre. "Seulement quand je suis avec toi," murmurai-je.

"Pourquoi es-tu parti?" demanda-t-elle et je pus entendre l'incertitude et la douleur dans sa voix.

"Je suis tellement désolé," murmurai-je. "C'est si difficile pour moi d'être avec toi, plus que je me l'étais imaginé. Il faut que je fasse ... attention."

"Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal," dit-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

"Oh non Bella." Je fis un pas en avant et posai un genou par terre avant qu'elle s'assoie dans son lit. J'alignai mon visage avec le sien. "C'est moi." Je laissai ma main sur la couverture à côté d'elle, la froissant dans mon poing et luttant pour ne pas toucher la soie de sa cuisse qui était près de moi. "Ça n'est pas bien que je te demande de m'aimer mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher." Ses yeux bruns étaient grands ouverts et j'aurais pu me noyer en eux comme tomber d'une falaise.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux à la chaleur de sa paume. "Je pourrai avoir tort de te le donner," chuchota-t-elle et ma poitrine sembla se contracter sur elle-même. "Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher non plus."

Elle posa son autre main sur mon visage, le coinçant puis avança son visage vers le mien et m'embrassa doucement les lèvres. Doux et chaud et doux, si incroyablement doux. Cette douceur m'appelait comme la vue d'un lac recouvert de brume appelle l'esprit en proie au chaos.

Un flot de joie m'envahit. Je luttai contre l'envie de l'écraser contre ma poitrine, de la jeter sur le lit et de déchirer ses vêtements. Je voulais en profiter le plus lentement possible, comme elle avait besoin. Doucement et délibérément serait mieux. Je devais être prudent, elle était si fragile et si menue dans son humanité.

"Tu trembles," murmura-t-elle en sortant du lit pour me rejoindre par terre.

"Je vais bien," lui promis-je, laissant mon bras s'enrouler derrière son dos pour la ramener contre moi.

Elle caressa mon visage le désignant avec ses doigts. "Tu es plus chaud."

Le sang que je venais de boire avait fait monter ma température pour quelques heures, le temps que mes tissus le digèrent "Oui," répondis-je trouvant sa main et posant la mienne par dessus, ainsi nous étions paume contre paume. Mes doigts étaient plus longs que les siens, plus petits et délicats, ses ongles courts et sans vernis. Jamais ma main ne s'était sentie aussi bien et naturelle. "Pas aussi chaud que toi." Le bras qui était passé autour d'elle semblait brûler là où je la touchais, la chaleur de son corps irradiait facilement à travers sa chemise.

Elle tendit son bras, le laissa reposer sur mon épaule et caressa gentiment mon cou avec ses doigts. "Ta peau est si lisse," dit-elle d'une voix étonnée. Elle m'explorait avec ses mains et tout un tas de sensations m'envahissait.

Son mouvement avait fait glisser sa chemise et à présent deux doigts de ma main droite étaient en contact avec la peau de son dos. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles sous sa peau tandis qu'elle bougeait pour ajuster sa position, et j'étais conscient de chaque millimètre où nos peaux se touchaient.

Je regardai dans ses yeux bruns, grands et confiants. Je le lui dis presque, l'urgence que j'avais de tout partager avec elle me submergeait. Tout ce qui me retenait c'était le souci que je me faisais pour elle. Sa relation avec Dieu était si importante, pourrai-je lui demander de la casser pour moi? Et si elle décidait de ne pas me rejoindre dans cette vie d'ombre? Cela équivaudrait à une condamnation à mort et cette décision serait désastreuse et revenait me hanter.

A la place je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient électriques, douces et souples. Elles bougeaient contre les miennes, créant des frissons de sensations le long de mes nerfs, excitant mon corps tout entier. Sa respiration se faisait plus courte et son cœur battait plus vite et je sentais mon corps répondre au sien. Elle passa un bras autour de ma tête, accrochant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, nous rapprochant encore, comme si nous allions nous mélanger. Je pouvais sentir la jolie douceur de ses seins contre mon torse même si le tissu de nos vêtements étaient toujours entre nous et je laissai ma main descendre lentement vers sa hanche pour trouver la douce peau de sa taille.

Elle poussa un petit cri et rompit notre baiser. "J'ai besoin d'un petit moment," dit-elle s'éloignant de moi et se remettant sur ses pieds. L'air remplaça sa chaleur et ce fut comme une gifle, je gardai mes mains sur mes genoux de peur qu'elles se tendent vers elle pour la ramener près de moi.

Elle laissa sa main traîner contre ma joue. "Je reviens tout de suite," murmura-t-elle et elle alla à côté, dans la salle de bain. Je tournai ma tête quand je vis qu'elle allumait la lumière en y entrant.

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux. Ils étaient gros et comme de la paille par rapport à la finesse de sa peau. Je regardai mes mains, les ouvrant et les fermant essayant de surmonter la peur qui ferait qu'elles me trahiraient et me feraient lui faire du mal. Une panique soudaine courut en moi. _A quoi pensai-je encore? Je pourrai l 'écraser pendant un moment d'inattention et de passion._

Je sautai sur mes pieds commençant à arpenter la chambre même si je continuai d'écouter les sons humains qu'elle faisait de l'autre côté de la porte. _C'est insensé. Je pourrais la tuer. Je l'ai déjà presque fait. C'est pire Edward? Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de partenaire. Et si tu n'étais pas bon avec une humaine? Que faire si tu l'effraies?_

Mes peurs me submergèrent soudain et je me figeai dans la consternation. Puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je reculai pour m'éloigner de la lumière. Elle l'éteignit et regarda dans la pièce sombre.

Il fallait que je lui demande. "Bella tu es sûre que c'est bon? Nous ne sommes pas obligés si ..."

Elle se tourna vers moi. J'étais sur que j'étais à peine visible, tout juste éclairé par la faible lueur des lampadaires extérieurs.

Paralysé par l'indécision je la regardai lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur sa nuque faisant se soulever ses seins de façon fascinante sous le fin tissu de son haut. Elle défit le fermoir de sa chaine et très doucement elle l'enleva et la posa sur sa commode.

"Si c'est un péché," murmura-t-elle. "Alors péchons ensemble." Et sur ce, j'étais dans se bras.

* * *

_**Oui je sais, c'est frustrant**_

_**mais vous aurez la suite la prochaine fois,**_

_**le titre du chapitre c'est "Fusion"**_

_**je me dépêche... **_


End file.
